A God Among Us?
by Aianoir
Summary: A Goa'uld stayed on Earth after the rebellion that forced Ra to leave. Having been forced into taking a magical host, it finds itself attending Hogwarts and being drawn into a war on multiple fronts. AU.
1. Prologue

**This is rated M for a reason, this is your only warning :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine.**

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote speech.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote speech.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

A God Among Us?

Prologue

I was strong. I was powerful. I was respected. I was worshipped by many. I was a god! Once, in another life, another time. But that was just a mask, a facade, that I wore to appease the others of my kind in their thirst for knowledge and control. They lorded over the humans of this world with their superior technology, enslaved the humans and treated them like they were less than the dirt beneath their feet. It is no wonder that the humans rebelled and drove my kin from this world, with the way they were treated, who could blame them. My only regret is not doing more to aid the humans at the time, but those were dangerous times. The Tok'ra, a new resistance group spawned by Ra's rebel queen Egeria, became a new enemy for the goa'uld system lords, anyone caught helping the humans in any way were rounded up, tortured for information by Ra and then removed from their hosts, to be left in stasis jars as a punishment.

So I kept my views to myself. To protect me. I played the good little underling scientist for Ra. I kept myself from the spotlight as much as I could, I drew as little attention to myself as possible. All the while I stockpiled what supplies, weapons and equipment I could and stored them in hidden compartments and caches where I could easily retrieve what I needed when needed. I buried my personal tel'tak near the temple I was " honoured " with as a gift by Ra, and began the waiting game. I knew the humans were planning a rebellion, I knew Ra was stuck so far up his own arse that he would not notice until too late, so I took the advantage that showed itself and began my plan.

My plan was to remain here among the Tau'ri and perhaps help them, from the shadows, to advance themselves to their full potential. Some may ask me why I chose to do this. My answer is that, unlike my brethren, I respected the humans for the intelligent, sentients they are. The hosts I have taken in my long life so far, have all been those with ailments beyond human knowledge to heal at the time, normally those with brain damage or some form of cancer. If the host consciousness survives the blending, I often found myself with a companion for the three to four hundred years that a host lasts for naturally. I never have or will use a sarcophagus to extend the life of my host, it causes long term damage to the host and symbiote, something which the system lords are unaware of or blatantly ignoring if they do.

And so that has been my life so far amongst the Tau'ri, watching them grow as a people throughout the ages. I have played many roles that have allowed many of the tau'ri to advance their peoples society and scientific knowledge. If only they knew who I am if only they knew my real name and not the pseudonyms I have used over the ages. I am Seshat, Egyptian Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge and Writing, a Goa'uld.

* * *

Sarah Carlyle was the most unassuming person, or so her neighbours would say. She lived in one of the identical houses that reside in the London suburb, she attended many of the same clubs and community groups the other women her age attended in the community, she partook in the same gossip circles, she was the epitome of normal, at least to the majority of adults in the neighbourhood. It was the children of the area that seemed to have strange ideas about Sarah, some say she was a witch and practised black magic within her home, some say she was a demon with some nefarious plot or other, and a multitude of other rumors and speculations about her that just seemed preposterous if not downright insane. Yet the children agreed on one thing, there was something dodgy going on with Sarah Carlyle, they just had no idea what and of course being children, no adult believed them. Strange how children's fears can be completely ignored by adults. At least Sarah doesn't have to deal with annoying adults pestering her with questions about the rumours spread by the children. At least it is only the children she has to keep an eye on, so they don't do something stupid like trying to break into her house. What a shock they will get if they succeeded.

It was with these thoughts that Sarah began her day with her usual morning routine, before heading to tend her garden, she was quite fond of her flowers especially her rose bush. With it being mid-July, the temperature was already soaring. The sounds of children playing nearby, the sounds of birds singing in the trees and the usual background hum coming from the city at large. Sarah loved this time in the morning, so did her 'soulmate'.

'I love this time in the morning. '

 **'I know.'**

'It is just so peaceful, this is what I love the most, the peace and quiet. '

 **'At least until the human children start trying to spy on us again, honestly, they are more perceptive than many of their elders give them credit.'**

'Indeed, I wonder will that Michael boy is spying on us from the trees again like he usually does. Such an odd boy too, the other children appear scared of him, he just has this odd air about him. '

 **'Yes, he is odd is he not. Yet I cannot think of where I have felt that "air" as you call it, before. He may not be fully human you know, you remember what I told you about all those fairytales you humans have not long after the blending, he could have non-human ancestors. Well, it matters not, as long as we don't have another slip up where people can see. We were only lucky that only he and a few other children saw it.'**

'I know, That, I know. But you yourself told me that this is what happens when a host gets too old. I have been preparing myself for this for that past two hundred years, I understand that you will need a new host soon. I do not blame you, having to put up for my insanity for two centuries.'

Seshat and Sarah shared a mental burst of laughter. Their usual conversations started to take this morbid route of late. Sarah blended with Seshat just over two centuries ago, Sarah was in her fifties, so she hasn't lasted as long as a younger host would have, but they have enjoyed their time together, causing mischief wherever they went.

'I will miss you, my dear friend. We may have only been together for half the length of time I have spent with other hosts, but these have been the most memorable two centuries. I will cherish these memories until the end of days. '

 **'The honour has been all mine, my friend. So, on to less morbid topics, I have noticed that Michael has arrived, he is now sitting in the old oak tree with what appears to be lunch. Seems he plans to be watching us for a while.'**

'Indeed. Let us just continue as we normally would, lest he suspects we are onto him. '

For the next few hours, Sarah tended to the garden while Seshat planned for how she will go about finding a new host. By her calculations, they had a month before Sarah's body completely rejects Seshat, giving Seshat no choice but to leave. Until then, they will both continue to experience pre-rejection symptoms, nausea and neck pains for Sarah and momentary dominance control for Seshat, causing Sarah's eyes to glow and for Seshat to involuntarily take control. This is what may expose them, as Sarah's eyes will continue to glow until it passes and Seshat can give control back. Lucky for them both they get a few seconds warning before it happens, usually involving Seshat spasming slightly.

And that is what happened, not long after dinner and just before sunset, both felt the spasm.

 **'Quickly Sarah, look down at the ground so your eyes cannot be seen, I will try to make it back to the house.'**

It was all Seshat could say before she found herself in complete control and the feeling of her eyes glowing. Shooting to her feet, she unsteadily made her way back towards the house, unaware of young Michael watching with interest. Stumbling up the steps to the kitchen door, she turned as she closed it, unaware that those few moments that her eyes would be visible to someone watching, was just enough time for Michael to see and snap a photo. Stumbling into the kitchen and making her way over to what looked like a safe built into the wall beside the fridge, she opened it using a ring on her right middle finger and removing a healing device. Sitting heavily at the kitchen table, she began using the healing device to negate the pain and damage Sarah would be feeling, and waiting for the dominance fit to pass.

* * *

Michael Wyndham was just like any other normal ten-year-old boy, he went to school, though he had few friends, he enjoyed video games and movies both sci-fi and fantasy. But he was different, odd some would say. He just had this air about him that screamed, different. He was average height for a ten-year-old. He had short, blonde or brown it was hard to tell, hair. Slight aristocratic features with high cheekbones. His most striking feature was his bright blue eyes that were enchanting to look at, almost ethereal. Which didn't help with people thinking he was odd. He knew he was odd though, he had a special power, whenever he has happy, sad or angry, he could make things happen. Like when he was five he shattered a window because his lego castle was accidentally broken.

He lived with his eccentric and downright insane aunt. Aunt Tessie was the textbook definition of bonkers. She wore strange assortments of clothing and jewellery. She came up with the most outrageous and downright unbelievable stories she often declared as fact. They were always about magic, witches and wizards and battles against dark lords. Yet she only told these stories to Michael, never anyone else. Michael always wondered why. She also didn't like Sarah Carlyle for some reason, telling Michael to be wary of her and to avoid her. She also told him to never be out after dark, to avoid the men in black cloaks with pale skin. If he ever encounters one, he is to scream as loud as he can and run for home. According to his aunt, they were demons that prey on small children, torturing and eating them, never to be seen again.

If only he remembered the warnings that evening. He was so happy, he got his evidence of Sarah not being human. He couldn't wait to show his aunt. He was so happy that his power flared, sending yellow sparks along the tree branch.

'Well, better head home now, it is getting late, Auntie will be mad.' he thought, packing up his picnic basket, swinging his camera so it hung by its strap by his hip. Hopping from the branch, he started making his way home. That was until he heard a branch snap and was hit from behind and thrown to the ground.

"Well look at what we have here, a little wizard, doesn't even have a wand yet. You will be so much fun to play with." exclaimed a man in black robes emerging from the shadows, holding a stick in his hand. His voice was sickly sweet but with a dangerous edge to it but definitely male.

"Wha...What d'you...want?" said Michael shakily, trying to regain his breath.

"Why you of course. Now be a good little boy and try not to scream, we will have time for that later," the man stated with a frightening grin on his pale face. He swirled the little stick in his hand causing the air to momentarily shimmer.

Before Michael could open his mouth to speak, a sickly yellow and pale blue light shot out of the stick hitting him square in the forehead. The pain was unbearable, he tried to scream but couldn't. But as he watched with his vision starting to darken he heard a voice from a person he was not expecting.

 **"You will not harm this child! "** came a resonating, booming voice to the left of the man, who was by this point leering at Michael, taunting him. The assailant turned, eyes wide, but before he could do anything he was hit by, what Michael could see with his failing vision, a wave of air coming from a shadowed stranger's hand. The wave blasted the man into the oak tree. The man slumped into unconsciousness and the stranger approached him. Raising it's another hand, holding a strange s-shaped object, hit the man with three blue bolts of electricity with a strange buzzing, whining noise and causing the robed man to disintegrate.

As his vision began to blacken and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, he felt strong arms picking him up. And before he was claimed by the darkness, he heard the booming voice say **"You are safe now child but I don't know what that creature did to you. There may be only one way I can save your life, you may not like it at first and you may not survive the blending at such a young age..."** was all Michael managed to hear.

* * *

Seshat found herself sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Sarah to regain consciousness. This was normally the case when they were affected by the dominance fit. Sarah was taking a little longer than normal to regain consciousness, meaning Seshat would have to find a new host soon as rejection was likely to happen within a week, two at the most. This caused Seshat to experience a twinge of sadness, she never did like leaving go of a host, especially when one survives the blending intact. That made her anxious, what if her next host does not survive the blending and she is left with just a vessel to control for the next three to four centuries. She doesn't like the idea of being alone again.

Seshat was roused from her musings by muffled sounds and a flash of blue light from behind her back garden fence. Immediately on alert, she swiftly moved back to the safe and removed her ribbon device and a zat'nik'tel. She strode out the backdoor a fast as she could, she heard just heard the voice of young Michael, with a heavy note of fear and panic in it, before it was muffled. She just passed through the garden gate when she stopped in the shadows as she saw a man in black robes shoot a yellow-blue light from a stick in his hand at Michael. Judging by the look on Michaels' face, she knew he was in immense pain.

That angered her, with her eyes flashing she almost roared, **"You will not harm this child!"**

She raised her left hand, the ribbon device glowing brightly, and sent a telekinetic wave of energy hurtling towards the strange creature in front of her. Watching as it slumped against the tree, she decided to just disintegrate the beast. It was the least it deserved.

Now her only concern was Michael, she was aware somewhat of the magical world though she had not encountered a wizard since Egypt and that was several thousand years ago. Carrying him with ease back to her home, she managed to lay him on the couch. She returned the ribbon device and zat to the safe and removed her healing device. Kneeling by the couch, she scanned Michael. It was as she feared, he was dying even though the spell ceased functioning once the wizard or whatever that creature was dead. She had but one option, take young Michael as a host, although she was concerned he will die anyway and she will be left with a brain dead host. Sarah was still unconscious, and she had to think quickly, what are the benefits and what will be complications. Okay, the benefits outweigh the complications, she will get a young host that will be with her for around four if not five centuries, she will feel the vigour that is youth and she may get an interesting companion. It was now or never.

Preparing herself for the transferral, she opened Michaels' mouth and prepared to leave Sarah. In a sudden and as damage limiting as possible, she left Sarah via her mouth and made her way towards Michaels open mouth. Entering quickly she attached herself to the boy's brain and spine, quickly and efficiently starting the blending process. With his eyes opening suddenly and glowing brightly, Seshat looked out of Michael's eyes and over at Sarah . She was smiling at him.

 **"Goodbye, my dear friend,"** said Seshat, touching Sarah's cheek.

"Goodbye, my friend, enjoy...your...long life. Remember...me, " said Sarah slowly as her age caught up to her and she slumped over, with a brilliant smile gracing her features.

Seshat then prepared for the final part of the blending, dropping both herself and Michael into unconsciousness. This is when she will find out what kind of damage has been done to Michael's mind. She hopes that he will survive. She looks forward to meeting him. Just before passing into unconsciousness, she notes something odd about Michael.

'Hmmm, seems Michael is a wizard, his strange powers can only be explained by it' thought Seshat as darkness consumed her.

* * *

Author's Note

Well what do you think, will Michael survive or will Seshat be left with a brain dead host? Warning, there will be a major time jump to the next chapter.

This chapter has been updated.


	2. The Letter and Diagon Alley

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote speech.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote speech.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

Chapter 2

The Letter and Diagon Alley

It has been a little over a year since Seshat took Michael as a host. The memories of it still haunt her. It was the waiting, the waiting for Michael to regain consciousness that scared her the most.

Flashback

It had been almost an hour and all she got were flashes of memory and a few spikes of emotion that were not her own. She was growing concerned that even if Michael was not left brain dead from the torture and the blending, he may be locked in his own mind due to the psychological trauma and there was nothing Seshat could do for that, only wait. She waited and waited. The hour slowly became two and still, nothing happened. If he was truly brain dead then she would have received a flood of memories from him and access to his mind by now, as the host consciousness disappears, it happened before to one of her previous hosts.

The host that she remembers this happening to was Fionnlagh Ó Laoghaire, who was her host almost eight hundred years ago, who was an injured warrior that she found near her home when she was living in Ireland. He was twenty-five years old when she took him as a host. Unfortunately, he did not survive the blending due to his injuries and she was left with a brain dead host for almost three centuries before she needed a new host.

She hopes that this does not happen here, not to Michael, she really wishes to meet him. Then she got a funny thought. Her kin would not worry like this, they would just dominate the host with not a care in the world. The thought sickens her, it truly does. She was suddenly pulled from her musings by a mental "bump" and a sigh. Could it be...

'Hello?'

 **'Hello.'**

'Am I dead?'

 **'Of course not, well not technically. You have been in a coma for the past two hours. You are only now waking up, which is good, I was so hoping to meet you.'**

'Who are you? Where are we? Why does it hurt to think?'

 **'You are in pain due to the spell that wizard or creature, I have no idea what he was really, had used on you. It was destroying your mind, it could have killed you. As for where we are, we are in your mindscape, it is dark right now due to you being unconscious but as soon as you wake up further we will be able to see mental images of each other and talk to each other properly. As for who I am, I have some things to explain to you,'** Seshat paused for a moment, **'My name is Seshat and I am a goa'uld. A symbiotic creature that lives within a human for mutual advantage. A human body gives me life while I give the human body increased strength, health and longevity...'**

'Wait, so you are inside me...how? And why?' Michael interrupted as he began to panic.

 **'Calm yourself, Michael, you may fall back into unconsciousness. You know who Sarah Carlyle is, correct?'**

'Yes, that strange woman with glowing eyes. Autie said I should be careful of her.'

 **'Well yes, we are/were sorry for scaring you as such. It must have been strange to see an old woman with glowing eyes. You have been spying on us for quite a while now, haven't you,'** Seshat chuckled when Michael mentally gasped.

'You are Sarah! You are the person that saved me from that robed man. How did you do that, blast him into a tree and then disintegrate him? How are you in my mind now though, what happened to Sarah?'

 **'Yes and No, Sarah was my previous host, that is what my people and I call the humans we are inhabiting. Sarah has unfortunately passed away, she was too old. That is one of the reasons you kept seeing her eyes glow, her body was old and rejecting me, causing a battle between symbiote and host. I was going to have to find a new host anyway. Ironic how you end up becoming my new host.'**

Seshat paused for a moment to let that sink in. She continued after another moment.

 **'Do not be afraid, we can be companions through your life, Michael, I will be your friend, mentor and soulmate. It will be a long life too, possibly four to five hundred years. How I defeated that ..man... was by using the weapons of my people, one is a bracelet and glove-like device called a KaraKash in our language, it has multiple uses but foremost it is an offensive/defensive weapon. The second you saw me use is called a zat'nik'tel, or zat for short, it stuns with one shot, kills with the second and disintegrates with a third. Do not worry, once we fully blend you will have access to my knowledge and know this stuff instinctively. How are you feeling with all this so far Michael, I know you are young, it can be overwhelming?'**

'I'm fine, it's just...why? Why did you make me your host? And what happens now, my Auntie will not like me anymore.'

 **'I am sorry Michael, there was no other way, you were dying. That spell did more damage than I could heal with my healing device and with Sarah dying I made the choice to transfer to you and hope I could heal you. It seems I was successful and you are healed. As for what happens next, you are not strong enough to control your body so I will need to do all the walking and talking for now.'** Seshat chuckled at Michael's current thoughts.

'Do not worry, I can talk with a normal human voice. But first, we must complete the blending, see if you can clear up your mindscape and I will appear to you. Just think of seeing a brightly lit room and try to appear as yourself.'

Soon the darkness cleared up and a small room, bare with a small bed in one corner, a window on one wall and a door on the opposite wall, appeared. There were no other furnishings in the room aside from a small wardrobe. Michael appeared in the centre of the room, looking around with slight trepidation. Seshat suddenly appeared in front of him, she appeared as she looked with her first host, medium height, long raven hair tied in a fancy bun with jewels and gemstones adorning it, long cream/white form-hugging dress, bright blue eyes twinkling. A silver ribbon device adorned her left hand and forearm. She looked all the part of an Egyptian goddess. She gave Michael a motherly smile, making him give a small smile back.

'This is not how I expected you to look. I thought you would look like Sarah,' Michael blushed a little when Seshat gave a small giggle.

 **'I suppose not, this is what my first host looked like, her name was Aiya. She was forced to become my host by Ra but I took pity on her. It is what started to change my opinion of humans and why I love your kind so much, well most of your kind anyway.'**

'Ra? You mean the sun god Ra? He was real?' Michael couldn't hide the disbelief from his mental voice.

 **'Yes, many of those ancient "gods" were, in fact,, my people. We masqueraded as the gods of the ancient peoples of Earth, with the advanced technology we possessed, we appeared to be gods. I am Seshat, goddess of wisdom, knowledge and writing et cetera et cetera, a lot of things actually. The reason for this is that I was actually a scientist, I developed a great deal of technology, but most I kept secret from my brethren, but that is a story for another time.'**

'Cool, so you are what...wait. How old are you?'

 **'Michael! You should know better than to ask a lady her age' she giggled at Michaels sheepish look' I am only teasing you. I am around ten thousand years old, Michael, although I do not know exactly as calendars and methods of timekeeping have changed over the millennia. Is that all your questions so far Michael, we best be getting back to your Auntie or she will be worried. I will have to take control as you are still too weak yet, do not worry, in a day or so you should be fit enough to be able to control your body properly. We will have to move Sarah to her bed to make it look like she passed away in her sleep, I will also have to remove my technology and artefacts from the house, after that we shall head home. Alright?'**

'Okay.'

End of Flashback

After Michael had regained consciousness, Seshat and he spent the next few months getting acquainted with each other, Seshat thought him some skills he should find useful, languages and mathematics mostly. He could now hold a conversation in twenty-two different languages, and if he didn't know it, Seshat could translate. He could also do most elementary arithmetic and some more complex equations in his head, without Seshat's help and with her help, he could do some of the most complex theoretical equations known and unknown to mankind.

He also found that his powers were more powerful, thanks to the element naquadah that Seshat excreted into his blood which is used to power goa'uld technology. Seshat also explained that she believes he is a wizard and that he may or may not be contacted by a wizarding community in the near future. She also helps him to control his emotional outbursts so he doesn't draw attention to himself by blowing up windows or setting fire to objects anymore. Seshat told him that she believes his Aunt Tessie may, in fact, be a witch and may give him more information about the magical world if one even exists. Seshat knew one existed thousands of years ago but she is not sure about one existing nowadays. But she also agreed with him that his Aunt Tessie is quite mad if not clinically insane, she suggested in jest that they should call the men in white coats to take her away. But the fact that she may prove useful as a source of information if a wizarding community does exist, made them both wait until she approached them, as Seshat noticed she seemed to discreetly avoid and divert the conversation away from the topics of magic and wizards when questioned. She only ever brought up the topics in stories.

It was with this in mind, a week before Michaels eleventh birthday, that his aunt suddenly, in a very lucid state, summoned him downstairs, something she rarely ever did.

'I wonder what she wants, she never asks for me like this, she normally just ambushes me in a room and starts up a story. She was surprisingly sane there, don't you think?'

 **'Hmm, indeed, we should not keep her waiting for long. She may become insane again and we may never get any information out of her,'** Seshat giggled with her last thought causing Michael to force himself to not burst out laughing.

Dressing, after a great deal of criticism from Seshat on his choice of clothing, he made his way downstairs at a leisurely pace. As he made his way from the stairs to the kitchen, he heard voices coming from inside the kitchen, one he knew was his aunts. It sounded like there were at least two people having a conversation in there.

'I wonder who else is there, I didn't hear anyone come in, did you.'

 **'I did not, nor do I know who possibly could be in the kitchen with your aunt. Perhaps it could be people from the wizarding community. Don't get your hopes up though, it could be anyone,'** Seshat mentally urged him forwards towards the kitchen door.

Swallowing hard, he reached out and pulled down the handle and pushed the door open, edging his way into the kitchen. At the small kitchen table sat his Aunt Tessie and another woman having a heated conversation, while periodically sipping from their steaming mugs of tea on the table in front of them. They did not notice him at first, too engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Seshat suspected they knew each other. Inspecting the other woman, Michael made several observations. She was obviously older than his aunt, perhaps in her sixties if not her seventies. She wore odd, eccentric clothing like his aunt was fond of wearing. A dark green robe made of cloth and tartan. A similar coloured hat, looking suspiciously similar to a witches hat. Golden spectacles adorned her nose, her face set in a stern mask yet was expressive at the same time. She gave off a strict teacher vibe. It was then, with urging from Seshat, that Michael made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Good morning Auntie, you called for me?" Michael said in a quiet yet polite manner.

"Good morning Michael, did you sleep well? Yes, I did call for you, we have an important visitor," Aunt Tessie said gesturing towards the other woman.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall and she is here to discuss the possibility of you attending a school come September."

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, Michael asked "School? What school?"

McGonagall decided to cut in to get to the point of her visit more quickly, she had other places to be after all, "Hello, Mr Wyndham, I am Professor McGonagall, as you already know. I am Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school which your parents wished for you to attend. I have your letter and information package here with me, if you accept, you will be starting on the first of September along with your year-mates. Hogwarts is a boarding school, you will attend for seven years and will learn how to control and utilize magic. It is your aunt's hope that you accept and enrol at Hogwarts, as it would have been what your parents wanted and in your best interest." McGonagall finished by placing a letter and small package on the table, parchment not paper Seshat noted and looked at Michael expectantly.

Taking the letter, Michael and Seshat read it and then Michael signed the relevant area, accepting his place at Hogwarts. McGonagall took the signed letter back with a barely noticeable smile. Michael proceeded to read through the information package, details of the courses, course materials, rules and regulations and other legal information. Once finished he looked up at the expectant faces of his aunt and McGonagall.

"What?" was his ever so eloquent response. Seshat rolled her eyes at him. Both his aunt and McGonagall shared a look.

 **'I believe they are wondering why you have not asked a hundred million questions, why you have seemingly just accepted the existence of the wizarding world as if you already knew it existed,'** thought Seshat in exasperation.

'But, I did already know about the wizarding world,' Michael would deny whining at a later date.

 **'But they do not know that Michael, as far as they know, you have had no contact with and have no knowledge of the wizarding world. You better come up with something or they will start interrogating you.'**

"Michael, we are curious, normally when those who are raised in the muggle world get their Hogwarts letter, they normally have to have magic demonstrated to them before they accept it. Yet you have just casually accepted it as if it is no problem at all. Did you already know about the wizarding world?" asked Aunt Tessie.

"Uh, no I didn't Auntie. I was already aware of magic or at least I suspected, correctly it seems, that the powers and abilities I have are magic. So it is no real shock that there is a whole hidden world of people like me, it would have been too odd if I was the only one."

McGonagall smiled as his reasoning, a genuine smile. Michael wasn't sure it was possible she could have smiled when he first met her. It was a shock to his system.

"It is of no importance, at least we don't have to waste time demonstrating to you," McGonagall said, dropping the smile while standing.

"It is time for me to leave, I have other students to visit and deliver their letters to. I will see you in September Mr Wyndham," said McGonagall as she left quickly from the house, obviously in a hurry. A muffled pop was heard from outside. McGonagall was gone.

"So, now what. Is there a place where I can get all this equipment and the books?" asked Michael taking a seat at the table.

"Yes Michael, we will be heading to Diagon Alley, it is in London, after breakfast. So go get ready, we have a busy day ahead of us today," said his aunt with a smile, she hated keeping secrets from him, but it was for his protection that she hid him from the wizarding world. After the Dark Lord Voldemort's crusades against light aligned wizarding families, many were left dead at his hands or the hands of his Death Eaters. 'Funny' she thought, 'How can those proposing blood supremacy then go and slaughter other pureblood families.' Her thoughts darkened as she remembered that August night, when the Death Eaters appeared at Wyndham Manor, it was the night she lost her sister, the night Michael lost his parents and grandfather. She returned from her dark thoughts when Michael moved to bring his empty plate to the sink. Today she will be stepping back into Diagon Alley after almost ten years.

"Auntie, when are we going?" asked Michael from across the kitchen.

"We will be leaving at ten o'clock, go get ready. Hurry now, we will have to take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron," said Aunt Tessie.

Michael left for his room, with both him and Seshat wondering what the hell was a knight bus.

* * *

To say the Knight Bus was a different experience would have been an understatement. The nauseating speeds at which they sped through London, would have left Michael queasy for the rest of the day if not for superior constitution gained from being a host. The atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron did not help either, the room was clouded with smoke and various fumes that both forced open your sinuses while making breathing difficult. Seshat wondered why no one died from asphyxiation. Passing the bar, Aunt Tessie was greeted by several patrons before she stopped to chat with the barkeeper, Tom was his name. Michael took the opportunity to look around.

The pub was crowded, with many different people, all wearing some form of robes and cloaks. The obvious clothing style favoured in the wizarding world noted Seshat. Michael saw what his aunt said were hags, sitting in a group in one of the darker corners, they were watching him and other children in the bar with all the subtlety of a bull stampede. Apparently, they liked to eat children, according to his aunt. He surveyed the room fully, noting several other children his age, his year-mates he thought. He was pulled from his musings by his aunt, she brought him towards a door that led out back. They stopped in a small enclosed area, facing a brick wall. His aunt removed a pointy stick, a wand he corrected, from her robes and tapped the bricks in a pattern. The bricks suddenly pulled back to reveal a sight that Seshat had not seen in almost five hundred years, minus the obvious magical parts.

Diagon Alley was a medieval looking street, with buildings of various eras crowded in next to each other. At the far end of the alley stood a massive white building, Gringotts bank Seshat noted, towering over the rest of the buildings. That was their first destination.

"Alright Michael, listen up, we are headed for Gringotts, it is run by the goblins. Do not stare, be courteous and polite at all times. Many wizards and witches do not treat the goblins very well, an attitude the goblins fairly return. They are much easier to deal with when you are polite. Now, you will most likely be called into one of the offices and you most likely be on your own. You are the heir of House Wyndham, you will be receiving your heir ring and any important information from your account manager, please be polite Michael and do not panic," by the time his aunt stopped talking they were already at the doors of Gringotts. Stepping into a large hall, Michael was met by an amazing sight.

Long benches flanked both sides of the hall, with goblin doing various things at different points along each bench, some were dealing with customers, others were counting coins, gold coins Michael noted, some were weighing jewels and jewellery, while others were doing paperwork. They joined a queue in front of one of the tellers, there were two wizards in front of them. Michael took a quick look around, it was obvious that some of the other customers were not human, one man with pale white skin and an ethereal beauty was standing, impossibly still, in one of the other queues. Two men passed heading out of the bank, both had amber eyes with a feral glint in them. Michael wondered what creatures they were. Michael was brought from his musings by his aunt, both were now at the tellers' bench. Michael studied the goblin, like all the others he had seen, this one had an almost permanent frown or scowl, he could not tell whether it was smiling or sneering, he just saw a mouth full of sharp teeth. The goblin looked at Michael and his aunt, impatience obvious in his tone of voice.

"Yes?" was the monotone inquiry from the goblin.

"Hello, my nephew Michael Wyndham would like to meet with the Wyndham account manager, to claim his heir ring and make a withdrawal," said his aunt in a polite tone.

"Of course, he will be brought to the account manager's office, where he will prove who he is. All other details will be sorted out there, you, of course, know you will not be permitted to join your nephew. Gringotts policy dictates this. Sharptooth!" a shorter goblin raced over and with a gesture to Michael, both headed off down a maze of corridors.

After a few minutes, they were standing in front of a door with 'Wyndham' stamped on the door in gold writing. The goblin, Sharptooth, knocked on the door, waited a few moments and then gestured Michael to enter. Entering the large office, Michael saw a lone, ancient looking goblin sitting a fancy desk, obviously a goblin of high ranking in the bank. Without looking up, the goblin gestured for Michael to sit at one of the armchairs opposite his desk.

 **'Be careful Michael, just do as he asks and you shall be fine,'** Seshat's voice in his mind comforted his racing heart.

The goblin appraised Michael with a shrewd look before speaking, "Greetings Mr Wyndham, I am account manager Braison of the Wyndham accounts. It is my understanding that you are the Wyndham heir."

"Yes?" said Michael in a quiet voice.

The goblin looked Michael in the eye, he seemed to be searching for something. He seemed to find something he did not expect as he stopped and then started with a slight raise of his eyebrows. He seemed to shake off his slight shock, Michael could not tell as he seemed to just frown like all the other goblins. Seshat was wary 'Michael, I think he knows or at least suspects you are a host'. Michael was shocked, how could the goblin know.

Braison continued where he left off after a minute or so, "Okay Mr Wyndham, I need you to put seven drops of your blood onto this document, it will prove you are who you say you are." A piece of parchment materialized in front of Michael with a small silver dagger. Taking the dagger, he pricked his forefinger and let seven drops land on the parchment. Braison snatched it back swiftly and read whatever was appearing on the parchment, his eyebrows raised further and further the more he read. Michael was alarmed, that was either a good or bad thing, hopefully, a good thing. Braison looked up, shock, which he quickly hid, written on his face, "Mr Wyndham, you are who you say you are. Here is the heir ring, you will get the lordship ring when you reach your majority."

Braison handed Michael a small brown box which materialized out of thin air like the parchment, he opened it and found a small silver ring, set with a small sapphire and the Wyndham coat of arms, a simple shield with two crossed swords and an eagle or falcon with its wings spread, Michael could not tell, with a feather motif around the exterior of the ring.

"Please put it on your right middle finger, Mr Wyndham, you are the heir of the ancient and noble house of Wyndham."

Michael did as Braison said, the ring flashed blue, yellow, orange and then green, followed by a falcons call. The ring had accepted him, knowledge flowed from the ring into his mind, he knew the lordship ring would do the same thing. Looking up at Braison, he saw that the goblin was staring at him, or rather gawking, he could not tell.

"Yes?" asked Michael.

Braison seemed to snap out of the stupor he was in.

"Mr Wyndham, I apologise for being blunt, but are you human?" the question stopped Michael and Seshat dead.

'I think he knows Seshat' thought Michael.

 **'Indeed, question him first and see what he knows, then I shall reveal myself if necessary,'** stated Seshat.

"What makes you think that?' asked Michael.

Braison spoke slowly.

"Along with your name and title on the parchment Mr Wyndham, another name also appeared," the goblin picked up the parchment and read aloud, "Seshat, Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge and Writing. Would you care to explain Mr Wyndham? I assure you, anything you say here is purely confidential, it is Gringotts policy."

'Okay, time for the big reveal,' mused Michael, Seshat giggled.

Michael looked at Braison, the goblin squirming slightly under his gaze, Michael's blue eyes did their part looking otherworldly as always, and he said: "I am fully human master Braison, I do not know how you found out, but you are referring to my soulmate."

"Soulmate? " asked Braison, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yes, would you like to meet her?" Michael smirked at Bryson's nod.

Closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly, Michael retreated while Seshat took control. Looking up and with Michaels eyes glowing brightly (causing Braison to jump in fright), Seshat spoke **"Greetings Master Braison, I am Seshat,"** the resonating voice of the symbiote putting Braison into shock. He sat there doing a goblin impression of a fish while Seshat smirked at him.

"What are you?" said Braison, snapping out of his shock.

 **"Why I am a goa'uld, have you or the goblins heard of my people?"** stated Seshat regally, she was putting on a show for her first reveal in centuries.

"No, I cannot say we have, only the rumours from our excavations and curse breakers in Egypt," said Braison, his voice small. He was looking at Seshat with, was that awe?

"You are one of the gods, a sky people from another world."

Now it was Seshat's turn for shock, she did not know that the humans remembered as much or knew and recorded as much about the goa'uld, this was a first.

 **"That is correct, we came to this world thousands of years ago, enslaved the humans and were worshipped as gods, at least most of my kin were. I did not share this ideal, so I remained when they left. A rebellion in case you are wondering was why they left,"** stated Seshat, Braison nodded, this cleared up confusion they were getting from their dig sites in Giza and other locations.

 **"I would request, in fact, warn, not to open any canopic jars you find with strange writing on them, some of my people were punished justly or unjustly and placed in those jars, in stasis. Open them and any nearby human will be taken as a host, I would rather not have to deal with any of my kin and neither would you."**

Braison nodded, grateful for the warning, they had recovered several of these jars, they will certainly not be opening any of them now.

 **"If that is your curiosity sated master Braison, I will be giving Michael back control. I believe it is time to visit his vaults,"** said Seshat while giving Michael back control.

Michael was promptly escorted by Sharptooth to his vaults, he took out one hundred galleons and put them in a special money bag, at least according to Sharptooth, that will refill to that amount and cannot be stolen from. Sharptooth also informed him that he can pay for things via his heir ring and does not have to go around wasting time counting out his galleons for a purchase. Seshat decided they should store some of her goa'uld technology in the Wyndham vaults as soon as possible, in case any of her hiding places are compromised.

* * *

Returning to the main hall, after just over an hour, Michael met up with his aunt, "All set Michael " she asked, sighing in relief when she saw the heir ring.

"Yes, Auntie, where to now?" asked Michael.

"I believe we shall go get you a nice, practical trunk and get all your bits and bobs, potions ingredients and school books first before we head to Madam Malkin's for your robes and finally to Ollivanders for your wand," said his aunt, reading from the course equipment parchment.

"Okay Auntie, let's go," said Michael, he was excited and Seshat was smug, she would get to go clothes shopping. She desperately wanted to get better clothing than what Michael usually wore, she had a godly fashion sense after all.

The next two hours were spent gathering all his school supplies, followed by lunch at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, the next stop was Madam Malkin's for his school robes and some other clothing. Seshat was acting like Christmas had come early. Michael was sent into the shop on his own, his aunt heading off to get her own bits and pieces. He stood inside looking around the shop, one of the assistants quickly coming over to him, ushering him onto a small platform.

"Ok dearie, Hogwarts correct?" asked the assistant, she was a plump woman, in her late thirties.

"Yes, Ma'am and could I get some formal robes and casual wear please, full outfits would be best. I am in need of a new wardrobe," said Michael with excited prompting from Seshat.

The next hour and a half were passed by Michael being assaulted by measuring tapes, pricked by pins, choosing materials, colours and patterns, by the end, Seshat had discreetly taken control, Michael had a headache. In the end Michael had eight outfits apart from his school robes, four of the outfits were formal, two being standard wizarding styles while the other two were reminiscent of goa'uld designs, not that the assistants at Madam Malkin's knew this and the four casual outfits were the same, one standard wizarding style and three were goa'uld style, the goa'uld styles being surprisingly regal and formal for casual wear. They were made of the most expensive materials too, acromantula silk and Egyptian silk, with gold or silver threads. Michael walked out of the store wearing one of the new outfits, it was vaguely Egyptian in style but was designed for colder climates, he drew a lot of stares. His aunt was shocked, Michael refused to tell her how much he spent, there was no way he could justify spending over a thousand galleons. Seshat just laughed, she knew he would have to look that part, he was from an ancient and noble house after all.

The last stop of the day was Ollivanders for his wand. Entering the shop on his own, he was surprised to see the shelves littered with boxes, it was not what he expected in a wand shop. He looked around but could see no one.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be meeting you, Mr Wyndham," came the voice of an elderly man, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Michael jumped with fright, but the man just ignored him, moving to the shelves and picking random boxes.

"I remember when your father and mother came to get their first wands, your father nearly blew up my shop," said Ollivander, Michael assumed, with a look that said he was remembering fond memories.

"Try this, oak, dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches," he said handing Michael a wand. The wand exploded in Michael's hand causing both of them to jump.

"No...No definitely not."

He rummaged through more boxes, before returning with another.

"Try this cherry, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches".

Nothing, the wand felt just like an old stick.

"Hmm, a tricky one...but I have not met a person yet that I cannot match a wand too."

An hour passed, going through various wands. Michael was getting frustrated while Ollivander had an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm, very difficult, I will have to break out some of the rarer wands."

Ollivander left to go deeper into the cavern of boxes, he returned minutes later with a very fancy black box, the wand within was a work of art, black with feather and leaf designs in white, it looked less like a stick and more like a rod.

"Elder wood, phoenix tail feather, twelve and a half inches. A powerful wand Mr Wyndham, good for most spell work but being best at charms, wards and battle magic. A well-rounded wand for a well-rounded individual," said Ollivander handing Michael the wand, gold, silver, blue and red sparks shot from the wand. Michael felt a warm feeling, a connection to the wand forming.

"Ah, that will be eight galleons, Mr Wyndham, take good care of that wand, it will serve you well," said Ollivander, Michael handed him the coins and was ushered out of the shop by Ollivander.

His aunt was waiting for him with a smile on her face, "We have an hour left Michael, would you like to go anywhere?" she asked.

Michael felt drawn to the shop that appeared to sell pets, he made his way over. He recalled his aunt mentioning that wizards can have familiars, he wanted one. Seshat was intrigued but kept silent. A familiar could be useful.

Entering the pet shop, Michael made his way past the owls, cats and toads towards the back of the shop. He walked by all the cages looking at what was beyond. He heard a hissing coming from one cage he was drawn to.

: Stupid humans, keeping me locked in here. I should have bitten that careless owner. How dare he damage my scales! Oh look, here comes a human hatchling, maybe I will bite that silly human if he gets too close: hissed the snake. Michael was intrigued, he could understand the serpent.

 **'Of course you can Michael. It is one of the languages that you will be able to understand, both wizards and us goa'uld could understand and speak to the lower serpents. That snake is in for a shock when it finds out just what I am,'** Seshat chuckled.

: Why would you bite me beautiful serpent? What have I ever done to you?: asked Michael with a hiss.

: A speaker? Oh how long I have waited for a speaker: hissed the snake.

 **: I am more than just a speaker:** said Seshat with a resonating hiss, no one was around, so she flashed her eyes at the rude snake.

: A God, one of the gods! Oh, forgive me, please. I meant no disrespect, I did not know: hissed the snake cowering slightly.

: What is your name: hissed Michael, inwardly smirking at the dress down by Seshat.

: Aeryn, my lord: hissed the snake respectfully. Michael was taken aback, where did that title come from.

 **'Relax Michael, if you chose to take Aeryn, she would have sensed my presence anyway and begin calling you my lord, you will just have to get used to it.'**

: Do you want to leave here Aeryn? I can take you. I would love to take such a beautiful snake: hissed Michael, he noticed that instead of being just jet black, Aeryn had reds, greens and oranges mixed in with her scales.

: Yes, please my lord. I will serve you as your familiar: hissed Aeryn. Michael opened the cage and let Aeryn slither up his arm and drape across his shoulders. Walking to the front of the store, he got a startled cry from his aunt and the store owner.

"Michael, are you sure you want a snake?" asked his aunt looking warily at the serpent.

"Yes Auntie, I was drawn to her, her name is Aeryn," said Michael. The store owner seemed to accept this, his eyes lighting up at the fact he'd be getting ride of the dangerous creature.

"Yes, you seem to have a familiar bond with the snake. Thirty galleons for her and here are some pamphlets on familiars, thank you," the shop owner spoke quickly.

Michael handed over the gold and left the store.

: My Lord, I think you should refrain from speaking to me in public, wizards are paranoid and think speakers are dark wizards just because they can talk to us: hissed Aeryn.

Michael nodded, Seshat was a little shocked by this, how could this be, the ability to speak to snakes used to be well revered.

Michael was just leaving the shop with his aunt when he nearly ran into a boy his age. The boy had blonde hair, grey eyes and held an arrogant air about him.

"Watch where you are going," he drawled, "Stupid mudblood!"

Michael was about to retort when his aunt just grabbed his shoulder and dragged him towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Beware of him Michael. A Malfoy! Arrogant just like his father, a follower of you-know-who," at Michaels vacant expression she amended, "the Dark Lord " she whispered.

"Blood purists, they believe they are superior just because they can trace magic in their blood back so many generations, you are from an older family but he does not know that, do not intentionally reveal who you are to him. I do not want to have to deal with his father or their ilk," his aunt spat, clearly she did not like the Malfoys and for good reason. Seshat was livid.

 **'Discrimination based on blood...what the bloody hell...I have never...'** she continued to rant about stupid, childish humans for over an hour, leaving Michael with a massive headache.

Outside the Leaky Cauldron, his aunt summoned the Knight Bus and they made the nauseating journey home. A month to go until school begins. A month to learn as much about the wizarding world as possible. A month of etiquette lessons from his aunt and how to react and behave like a pureblood, just in case anything happens involving pureblood politics, so that Michael will know how to deal with it. In just over a month, Michael will be headed to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter has been updated.


	3. The Express and Sorting

The Express and Sorting

The first of September found Michael, with Aeryn wrapped around his shoulders asleep, Seshat and Aunt Tessie at King's Cross Station. Making their way through the droves of muggles, mulling around in groups or alone, as they headed towards platforms nine and ten. Michael thanked every deity he knew for featherweight and size reduction charms, he didn't need to push a heavy trunk through the crowds towards the platform. Seshat took it upon herself to inform him that she was considered a deity and she accepts his thanks. His exasperation with her just made her laugh harder. He could never win.

He looked at the large ornate clock they were passing by, checking the time. The Hogwarts express was set to leave at eleven sharp. It was currently nine o'clock, Aunt Tessie thought it wise and prudent to get there early, she wanted to beat the rush on platform nine and three quarters. Crossing the footbridge to platform nine, Michael's thoughts wandered to the memories of the past month.

All through August his aunt relentlessly and without mercy, thought him the rigours of etiquette and manners that would be expected from a pure-blood, nothing too formal in the way of normal speech, just enough to pass if greeted in the traditional way. She also thought him as many of the customs and traditions he may need to know. Seshat found the whole ordeal hilarious, but necessary all the same. Michael was usually in a foul mood after the two to three hour sessions. The rest of his time was spent reading through as many of the books and tomes he had bought in Diagon Alley, Seshat ordered him to buy as many, on various subjects, as possible. She wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as possible.

He found the concept of the mind arts fascinating, as did Seshat. Occlumency and Legilimency, were subjects of concern for both, Seshat particularly did not want a legilimency practitioner poking around in Michael's head and discovering her and she certainly did not want someone gaining goa'uld knowledge from her mind. They both began the process of building occlumency shields with a great deal of success (Seshat theorized it had something to do with the host/symbiote bond from blending that lead to a natural affinity to the mind arts, she would test this at a later date) and practicing passive legilimency, though with various degrees of success. The few individuals Michael managed to use passive legilimency on barely left him make eye contact, and when he did succeed in making contact, all he could get were surface emotions, he would need more practise, as the books said ' Legilimency can only be used successfully through practise and is a slow process as the mind is complex.', but he hoped that come September, he would at least be able to read people's emotions better, if not their surface thoughts.

Michael also read through the first three years of coursework in the core subjects, he found it all fascinating if not tedious. He found Ancient Runes and Arithmancy easy, even without Seshat's help. Seshat was shocked to find one of the ' Egyptian ' runic languages to be a bastardized version of goa'uld. She and by extension Michael could easily read it and use it. Arithmancy proved interesting for both and very useful. With some coercion, Aunt Tessie agreed to bring them to Diagon Alley a few more times to pick up more books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Warding. Seshat was excited about the possibilities that warding could bring, she could protect her weapon and technology caches and hidden areas better with wards. Both could not wait until Michael's third year so they could take the electives.

Some of the courses available at Hogwarts were complete and utter rubbish, as far as Seshat was concerned. She did not want Michael having to sit through History of Magic, nothing but the goblin wars were written about in the books, surely more happened in the wizarding world other than wars. She believed it would be better for independent study with regards to History of Magic. Another course that Seshat fell around the place laughing at was Divination, there was no way she or Michael were going to sit through that tripe. Seshat is after all a scientist and did not buy that mystical crap at all. Michael and Seshat both agreed that come third year, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were going to be their chosen electives, with the possibility of Healing as well as it looked very interesting and Seshat already knew a great deal about the human body.

By the time September rolled in, both Michael and Seshat were very knowledgable on what was to be expected from them at Hogwarts and the fact that they would have to try and hide Seshat from the wizards. Michael's strength being more than that of an adult human by several factors could lead to mistaken conclusions. It would not do for Michael and Seshat being killed because someone thought they were a vampire or some other creature, considering how pale he is and his unique eyes with their ethereal look.. Wizards are paranoid and ignorant, Seshat concluded.

Michael was roused from his thoughts by his aunt talking to him directly, they had already arrived on platform nine.

"Okay Michael, the entrance to platform nine and three quarters is straight through that barrier over there" she was pointing towards a column between platforms nine and ten" you need to just up and walk straight through it, it is warded to look like a solid wall and to avoid drawing attention from the muggles, it is not a solid surface. I will not be joining you on the platform, too many bad memories for me. Be good, make friends and don't cause any trouble." Aunt Tessie grabbed Michael in a fierce hug and then shooed him towards the column. She watched him leave towards the pillar, memories of the past making her tear up. She left as soon as he made it through the barrier.

 **'So we just walk right through it, okay, we better hope it is the right pillar or you will end up with a broken nose '** remarked Seshat, not being in any way helpful with Michael's nerves.

'Hush you '

Michael took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach and walked straight towards the wall without pause. His vision went dark and then bright again. Walking further from the ' entrance ' Michael saw the bright, scarlet steam engine and train, periodically puffing out steam and smoke. Michael was in awe. He had always wanted to ride on a steam train, it was a dream come true. He made his way down the platform towards the rear of the train, they both wanted to find an empty compartment to claim. There were a few people already on the platform, obviously having the same idea as Aunt Tessie.

 **'I remember the time I took the Orient Express to Istanbul, what a trip that was. I have always liked the elegance of steam engines, too bad they are not still in use, killer for air quality though'** Michael mentally nodded as he made his way towards the carriages while Seshat continued to ramble about her trip to Istanbul.

Boarding the end carriage, he made his way towards an empty compartment, the platform was not busy yet but there still was a few people mulling around, with more arriving by the minute. Some of the compartments had students in them already. Michael opened the door to an empty compartment and went in, removed his trunk from his pocket and giving it a tap with his wand to expand it. He then lifted the lid to rummage inside. His five compartmented trunk was custom made, charmed featherweight and with a lock that will only open for him. It was fireproof too, due to the dragon hide outer layer. He went to the compartment housing his books and removed one to read. Closing the trunk, he left the tome on the bench, and he hoisted it up into the trunk rack. Picking up his chosen reading material, 'Advanced Methods of the Mind', he sat heavily on the seat by the window and picked up reading where he left off last. Protecting his and Seshat's minds from being read was utmost important before they reached Hogwarts. They both expected that at least one member of staff could use Legilimency. They wanted to stave off the discovery of Seshat as long as possible, in fact they didn't want anyone to know unless under dire circumstances, they just could not take the chance.

At about ten minutes before the train was set to depart, the compartment door was opened suddenly by a smaller boy hauling his trunk behind him. He had dark blond hair, he was pale, slightly chubby from the baby fat and short, he would have only came up to Michael's shoulders, although Michael was tall for his age. Ethereal blue eyes met hazel , the hazel eyes quickly looked away. This caused Michael to frown, Seshat was immediately alert to something being wrong. The boy spoke, softly as if afraid his own shadow would jump up and bite him if he spoke too loudly, "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here? "

If it was not for the perfect hearing afforded by Seshat, Michael would not have heard him.

 **'Michael, I do not think it would be wise to turn this boy away, he obviously has trouble socializing. We should handle the situation carefully, it could be that he is just shy. Do not do anything rash.'**

"No one else is sitting here, help yourself. " said Michael with a gesture to the opposite seat.

The boy entered slowly pulling his trunk behind him. A small cage sat on top of the trunk with what looked like a toad inside. He moved the cage to the seat and then struggled to lift the trunk up and into the trunk rack. Seeing his struggle, Michael marked his page and left his book to the side and stood up.

"Here, let me help you, did you not get the featherweight charm on the trunk? " Michael then effortlessly lifted the trunk with the boy and shoved it onto the trunk rack, to the obvious shock of the boy. Michael then sat back down and continued reading where he left off. The boy gaped for a few seconds before shutting his mouth and sitting down opposite Michael. He not too subtly studied Michael while tending to his toad. He did not notice that Michael noticed this and was hiding an amused smirk with his book. The five minute whistle blew, a large group of red heads were seen scurrying across the platform towards the train. The platform was a lot more crowded now. Parents saying farewell to their children and children boarding the train all along the platform. Michael was just starting a new chapter when the boy spoke up.

"How did you do that...the trunk was heavy and you lifted your side like it was a feather, " the boys voice was still soft but louder now, he definitely had confidence issues concluded Seshat.

Michael looked up and straight into the boy's eyes, the boy flinched slightly and looked away. Michael berated himself for startling him. He considered how to answer for a few moments.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, always was, I never really thought about it."

Michael felt horrible lying to the boy, there was no way he could tell a complete stranger about how he really did get his strength.

"I'm Michael Wyndham by the way," he stuck out his hand to the boy. The boy hesitantly took it, giving a weak handshake.

 **'He must be terrified, whatever happened to him make him like this?'** , mused Seshat.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," said the boy, Neville.

"Pleasure to meet you Neville. So, are you looking forward to Hogwarts? Do you know what house you expect to be in?" Michael decided to befriend the boy, hopefully it will last even if the end up in separate houses. Neville appeared shocked, as if surprised that someone could so blatantly offer friendship with ease.

"Yea, I..my Gran expects me to be in Gryffindor like ..my parents."

Neville choked up slightly at this, something must have happened to his parents. Michael was about to ask another question when the final whistle blew and the train lurched forward, slowly moving out of the station. The frantic waving of parents and shouts of farewell from students on the train were not shared in Michael and Neville's' compartment, both were silent. A few minute later Michael struck up conversation again.

"Neville, I don't mean to pry, but did something happen to your parents?" asked Michael, his concern evident in his voice.

"I..I don't like to talk about it, sorry," Neville said glumly, looking away.

"Don't worry Neville, I won't ask anymore, but trust me, I know what it is like. By the way, I expect I'll end up in Ravenclaw but I could end up anywhere, " Michael said returning to his book, missing the look of contemplation crossing Neville's face.

* * *

The hours passed by, Michael continued reading and Neville also opted to read something, a book on plants Michael noted. It was about halfway through the journey that the two boys were interrupted by the lady with the lunch trolley, Michael and Neville both bought lunch and some chocolate frogs. They chatted as they ate their lunch about random topics, Neville came out of his shell more and talked for a while about plants. Michael said he was fascinated by wards, wanting to learn about them and how to use them. It was when the train was about two hours from Hogsmeade station that Michael and Neville changed into their school robes. Michael only had a few chapters to go with his book, when Neville brought up something he wanted to ask throughout the whole journey.

"Michael, why are you reading a book on the advanced mind arts, let alone the mind arts themselves?" asked Neville, he really was curious.

"Well, I discovered a few books about it over the summer, I am muggle raised remember, so I was curious about the idea of being able to read someone's mind and protecting your own. When I read how easy it was for a legilimency to read an unshielded mind, I took it upon myself to learn how to occlude my mind. I don't like the idea of someone learning all my secrets by casually reading my mind, it would not be fair. So I learned and I recommend that you learn too."

Michael ranted a little but he got his point across, Neville contemplated what he said.

"Can you read someone's mind now ?" asked Neville.

Michael looked him dead in the eye skimming his surface thoughts, he had improved a great deal with legilimency, and said, "Yes, I can, at least surface thoughts anyway. No, I am not joking with you and no I am not a dark wizard."

Michael said the final piece with a roll of his eyes. Neville flushed slightly but he gaped anyway. Michael had answered two questions he had thought about, it frightened him that someone could read his mind. Conversation was halted when Neville's toad began to make noise, Michael looked at Neville puzzled.

"Trevor must be hungry, I'll have to feed him."

Neville took a matchbox from his pocket. Inside were small flies, dead obviously. He then stuck them along the bars of the cage, the toad proceeded to grab them with it's tongue. The noise Trevor was making caused Aeryn to stir. She raised her head up out of the collar of Michael's uniform. She looked up at Michael, flicking her tongue at his cheek and then turned her head towards Neville, watching him. Neville went pale and started stuttering.

"W..Why, do... you have..a..snake. I thought..they weren't allowed," he managed to stutter out.

"You are not allowed snakes as a pet. Aeryn is not a pet, she is my familiar. You know what that means don't you," Michael said sharply, he knew there may be problems in regard to Aeryn. Who knows how they'd react if the found out he can speak parseltongue. Neville nodded his head in understanding, a wizard did not get to choose who or what their familiar is and all familiars were accepted at Hogwarts regardless. It is frowned upon to try remove a wizard's familiar. It is just not done.

Aeryn spoke :My Lord, who is the young one? And is that toad for me?: Aeryn gave a hissing sound that could be interpreted as laughter at her last question.

Michael raised his book to hide both of them, he discreetly said so as not to be heard, :That is Neville Longbottom, he is my new acquaintance and that is his toad. I have a mouse here for you if you want?: Michael lowered his book, leaving it on his seat while standing.

"I need to feed Aeryn," he said at Neville's enquiring look.

Michael opened his trunk and removed a dead mouse from a plastic container. He bought the box of mice to feed Aeryn when she could not go hunting, she found them palatable but not the same as a fresh caught one or so she says. Giving her the mouse, she quickly swallowed it whole. Michael resumed his seat and his book, to the contented mumblings of a happy serpent. Neville looked sickly when he saw the mouse's fate at first but then just shrugged and returned his attention to Trevor. All was peaceful for a few minutes until someone decided to barge into their compartment. A blonde boy their own age, the same boy from Diagon Alley Michael noted, and two boys who could only be described as gorillas, stood at the door. The blonde sneered at Michael and Neville.

"Longbottom, not only are your family blood traitors but now you are hanging around mudbloods as well. You are a shame to wizard kind," sneered the blonde. Seshat was about to go ballistic.

"What do you want here Malfoy?" said Neville with force in his voice. Michael was shocked with how confident Neville was now. Seshat filed away the name Malfoy for later. She was going to watch this one as Michael's aunt suggested.

"Only making sure that us purebloods are sticking with our equals and betters. Not these mudbloods bringing their muggle filth into our world."

The sneer was strong with this one. Seshat was pissed.

 **'Hit him Michael. Knock that sneer off his insolent face. I fully endorse violence at this very moment,'** she raged across the bond. Michael was going to have one hell of a headache.

'No, it will only bring us trouble as Auntie said. He may shut up if I say I am a pureblood.' Seshat scoffed, she was out for blood.

"For your information, Malfoy is it?, I am a pureblood. Michael Wyndham, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Wyndham," stated Michael clearly, raising his hand to show the heir ring. Malfoy paled drastically, the wind removed from his sails. He backed out of the compartment with his two gorillas, obviously not wanting to cross one of the more powerful heirs to a noble house around. This being the fact that Michael will become head of his family directly when he comes of age, by all rights he is technically head of the family right now, the lordship is just a formality at his majority, seeing as both his parents are dead. Also the fact that the Wyndhams are one of the more wealthier families in Britain.

"My apologies heir Wyndham, I will take my leave now," Malfoy said in all one breath before rushing out the door. Neville burst out laughing as soon as he left. Michael just smiled at his friend, glad that he wasn't upset too much by Malfoy. Neville calmed down after a few moments.

"That was brilliant Michael, he thought you were muggleborn because he never seen you before. Purebloods thought the Wyndham line was dead, they didn't know you survived the night your family was attacked. This will be all over the train and the school by tomorrow," Neville said with all seriousness, he knew that Michael's family were attacked by Voldemort's death eaters, his were too. They had an understanding with each other, what it is like growing up without parents.

An hour before the train reached Hogsmeade, a half hour after Malfoy left, Michael had finished his book and returned it to his trunk, he then just sat to wait the rest of the hour. Aeryn had returned to beneath his shirt, sound asleep again. Neville was busy looking out the window, the sun had set a few minutes ago and the sky was darkening quickly. There was a knock on the compartment door, both boys looked at it, Neville gave a quick " Come in ". It was a prefect, Gryffindor Michael thought, he had red hair. He must be a member of that family from the platform thought Michael, Seshat agreed.

"Hello, I am Percy Weasley, Prefect. The prefects have received a complaint from one, Draco Malfoy, about you two. I am here to find out what happened as he is hardly trustworthy," Percy sneered Malfoy's name, family feud maybe thought Michael.

"Yes, he came in here calling myself a mudblood, despite the fact I am a pureblood and calling Neville here a blood traitor. He got scared and left quickly when I informed him of who I am," said Michael cleary.

"Who are you?" asked Percy curiosity colouring his tone.

"Michael Wyndham," said Michael. Percy's eyebrows rose.

"Very well Mr. Wyndham, we shall report Malfoy for use of foul language, name calling and improper conduct towards other students with intent to cause harm. He will be dealt with by the professors once we reach Hogwarts. We shall be arriving soon, good evening boys."

Percy left glee in his eyes at getting a Malfoy in trouble, wait until he writes to his father about this. His brothers will be very happy indeed.

Michael sat back down and he and Neville talked about trivial things until the announcement that they will be reaching Hogsmeade in ten minutes sounded. They were to leave their trunks and pet cages behind, they will be brought to their dorms after the sorting. Both boys sat and waited as the train began to slow down. Soon, they will see Hogwarts and be sorted into their houses. To say they were nervous would be an understatement.

* * *

The express soon arrived at Hogsmeade station and the carriage corridors filled with students disembarking the train. Neville and Michael joined the crowd as the got off the train. On the platform, they made their way towards a gathering of other students, judged purely by their height, as first years. The taller students soon made their way off towards coaches that appeared to be pulled by themselves. The first years gathered together, the autumn air chilled their bones. Suddenly a lumbering hulk of a man made his way towards them.

"First' Years, First' Years !", bellowed the man, he was at least eight feet tall, "Over here please. This way to the boats. Quickly now." He lead the group of first years down towards the bank of a lake with boats lined up along the shore.

"No more'n four to a boat. That's it. Right ye'are."

The first years boarded the boats as quickly as they could. Michael and Neville joined another two boys. One who had red hair, freckles and second hand robes, a Weasley Michael thought, and the other boy had raven hair, wore glasses and was smaller the three of them. Michael nodded to the other two boys, Neville smiled shyly. The boat took off sharply, following the others across the lake. Michael decided to begin introductions.

"Hello, Michael Wyndham," Michael said, shaking both boys hands.

"Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron," said the red headed boy, smiling toothily.

"Harry Potter," said the raven haired boy, his green eyes flicking between Michael and Neville with a hint of distrust and unease.

"Neville Longbottom," said Neville after he stopped gaping at Harry, this was the boy-who-lived. All four were suddenly distracted from the awkward conversation by Hogwarts coming into view.

In front of them, looming over the lake, was Hogwarts castle in all it's glory. Large towers soaring into the sky. It was perched precariously on top of a cliff beside the lake. Michael was in awe, awe shared with the other three boys, Seshat was impressed, magic could make a lot of things possible. The boat trip was relatively short, the first years soon found themselves at a small dockyard and were soon scaling stairs up towards the castle herself.

Soon they arrived outside the front doors of the castle. The tall man, who Michael found out was named Hagrid from Harry, banged a large fist against the doors. Doors obviously designed to hold back an army. The doors soon opened and the stern figure of Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"'Ere are the first' years, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall smiled, well it was more of a twitch of her lips, as close as a smile as you could get from the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," her Scottish accent was laid on thick. "This way please."

She led the first years to a small ante chamber off the entrance hall. The first years mulled together, many not meeting her strict glare.

"Attention please, thank you. Soon, we will enter the Great Hall and you will be sorted into your houses. As you know, there are four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house shall become like your family. Good behaviour will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now wait here while I see if they are ready for you, tidy yourselves up a bit," she said the last bit with a pointed look towards Ron, who had a dirty face and another boy who hadn't his shirt tucked in properly. She soon left the antechamber for the great hall.

The first years began to chat among themselves, most were worried or arguing over what the sorting will encompass. Obviously they did not read Hogwarts: A History, or they would have known that an enchanted hat is used for sorting, it reads your mind and is sworn to secrecy. Seshat couldn't wait to give the hat the shock of it's inanimate life. Michael decided to keep that information to himself, it is supposed to be a surprise anyway. Both he and Seshat could not stop themselves chuckling upon hearing the ridiculous claims being made by some of the first years.

 **'Fight a troll my foot, a troll would easily squash us first years flat'** said Seshat.

'Indeed, one would '

The first years went silent when McGonagall returned, "We are ready for you know, follow me, in an orderly fashion please."

Seshat liked this woman, she had a sassy sense of humour. Not that McGonagall would like being described as sassy. The first years followed behind her and through the doors of the great hall. The great hall took their breaths away.

An impossibly high ceiling, bewitched to reflect the sky outside, even the current weather. Right now a magnificent star field was being projected with the moon in full view. Hundreds of floating candles provided light for the feast. Lowering his eyes, Michael noted the hundreds of other students along the house tables, everyone staring at the first years making some uneasy. They were corralled towards the head table, all the other professors were sitting there watching the proceedings. One of them, Michael recognised as Albus Dumbledore, sat on a golden throne with a benign look on his face, his blue eyes twinkling, visible even from a few feet away. The first years stopped, McGonagall turned to face them, placing a worn old hat on a stool in front of everyone, a scroll in her hands. The hat sang a very bad song in Seshat's opinion but the whole school burst into applause. Michael politely copied. McGonagall looked pointedly at the group of first years, trying to cause those who were chatting to spontaneously combust with her eyes and cleared her throat.

"When I call your names you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," McGonagall said, "Abbott, Hannah."

The girl in question rushed forwards towards the stool and popped the hat on her head. A few seconds passed when the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF."

McGonagall continued down the list, with Neville being sorted into Gryffindor. Michael gave a small wave and a thumbs up when he looked over. He had a small smile on his face. Now they were approaching the 'p's. When Harry Potter was called out, the whole hall went silent. Poor Harry had to walk towards the stool with everyone staring at him, he popped the hat on his head and then there was silence. Seshat doubted it was usual for the sorting to take so long. Five minutes passed, then ten. It was not until the fifteen minute mark that the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" .

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and shouts of joy, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table applauded politely. The Slytherin's just sneered or were impassive. One of the professors, wearing all black and with a pale face, glared at Harry the whole way to his seat.

'I wonder what his problem is?' wondered Michael.

 **'Who knows but it does not bode well for Harry'** Seshat was in concerned mother mode.

Soon they were on to the 'w's. Weasley was before Michael, there was only one other boy left. Weasley was under the hat for a minute when it sorted him to Gryffindor. Now it was Michael's turn.

"Wyndham, Michael," said McGonagall. Michael strode forward with confidence and placed the hat on his head while sitting in one swift motion. He felt a pressure on his occlumency shields which soon dropped.

'Hmmm, interesting shields you have there, what are you trying to hide,' said a foreign voice in his head.

'Ahh I see...oh...oh my... you are a...a..' the hat was speechless, if that was even possible.

 **'You see what?'** mocked Seshat, she really liked to mess with people's' minds or the minds of inanimate objects for that matter.

'Rowena Ravenclaw knew a few things about your kind. Goa'uld, parasites, enslaving humans in ages past. What are you doing here? Never mind, I will just sort you, ah yes...Ravenclaw,ironically, would be the place for you. You both are intelligent and have a quick with, but you are also brave, fearless no less. You also have an amiable level of loyalty but are also cunning and ambitious. But not enough for the other houses. Ravenclaw is the place for you,' said the hat.

'And you are not going to reveal our secret? ' asked Michael

 **'If you do, you will have a date with a flame,'** added Seshat. The hat shivered with the threat, if a hat could shiver.

'Oh no, I never reveal the secrets of the students, I am enchanted against doing so. I will only ever remember you if you put me on your head again. Right, now to sort you... better be RAVENCLAW!' the hat shouted aloud the last part.

Applause rung around, Michael had been under the hat for nearly ten minutes. Michael sat at the Ravenclaw table, beside a boy named Terry Boot and across from Michael Corner. They greeted each other as the last boy, Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin. Dumbledore stood and offered greetings and then waved his hands and the food appeared.

Seshat hadn't seen a feast like it since her time in Egypt. Food worthy of a god, as Ra would have said during feasts of those times. All that was absent was alcoholic beverages. No wine to wash down the meal unfortunately. The feast lasted an hour, Michael particularly liked the desserts, apple tart with custard and cream. Seshat liked the sticky fudge cakes. It was an overfull bunch of students, that lounged on the benches, when Dumbledore stood again for his announcement.

"Now that our bellies are full and our thirst quenched, I a few announcements to make. First, I would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is in fact, as the name suggests, forbidden. The older years apparently needed the reminder. Second, Mr Filch, would like me to remind you to check the list of forbidden items and objects, three hundred and thirty six I believe there are, now including fanged frisbees. Lastly, I would like to warn all students, that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds, for all those who do not wish to die a painful death, that is all. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Off you go. Pip pip."

Seshat nearly choked at this, a corridor that you will die if you enter. What sort of business does such a place have in a school. Michael and Seshat were roused from their musings by the prefects gathering the first years for the trip to common room. Out of the hall and up the stairs they went. Several minutes and four shifting staircases later, the Ravenclaw first years were outside the common room.

"This is the door to the common room. To enter you will need to answer a riddle, the riddle is different each time. If you get it wrong, you will have to wait for a housemate to get you."

The door proceeded to ask the prefect a riddle, the answer was 'blue'. The first years followed on into the common room.

"Boys dorms are up the stairs and to the left, girls on the right. The dorms are single rooms, we are very lucky to have such as the tower is surprisingly large. Your name will be on your door and your trunk at the foot of your bed. Each year has a common study area and washroom. Breakfast is at seven tomorrow. Be there early for your timetables." The perfect ushered them up the stairs, Michael found his room quickly.

Entering he found his trunk where it should be and his stuff packed away. The room had a single four poster bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. A desk was also situated in the corner, the room obviously designed for Ravenclaws. The walls and carpet were a light baby blue in colour.

'At least it is not harsh on the eyes' thought Michael, Seshat concurred. He changed out of his uniform, went for a shower, brushed his teeth and then proceeded to slip into the four poster bed. Tomorrow starts his first full day at Hogwarts. Both he and Seshat hope it isn't too tedious. If they can survive tomorrow without being found out, then they can certainly survive the year.

* * *

 **A/N: So Michael and Seshat have arrived at Hogwarts. How will their first day be? How will the friendship with Neville progress? Will anyone figure Michael out?**

 **Please note that Dumbledore will not be a manipulative bastard in this story. Just a very eccentric old man who made a few mistakes.**


	4. First Week and Immaturity

First Week and Immaturity

 **7964 b.c.**

Seshat sat in her personal quarters. Like all underlords and scientists her rooms were assigned by Ra himself. She was reading through a report sent to her from Ra detailing the recent crack down on a small human revolt, the report demanded that she weed out any disobedience amongst her own servants. She was pissed, he was insinuating in the report that his underlords were plotting against him, using the human slaves as troops, and he was demanding that each underlord publicly excute two of their most loyal servants as payment and proof of their loyalty to him. She stood from her chair and began to pace her chambers in anger.

The room was modestly decorated, at least according to goa'uld standards, gold and white being the primary colours used for the room. A large table with various trinkets, technology and bowls of fruit was in the centre of the room. Seshat liked to tinker with technology as she ate, often having her best ideas while doing so. She cleared up and replaced the components of her kara kesh and then with a deft movement, had it fitted and ready for use. She hated what she would have to do next but it was for the best interests of the rest of her servants.

'Thankfully, Duran and Nela are old and near death anyway, you will be doing them a favour.' Aiya her host added.

She always knew when she was making improvements to her kara kesh, an improved personal shield system. It lay by a fruit bowl with various crystals and pieces of metal surrounding it, the modifications complete, she just needed to test it.

She paced back and forth before snarling in rage, **"How dare he! How dare he presume to think I had anything to do with these revolts. Perhaps if he treated the humans better they would not revolt."**

She threw the report tablet across the room where it was smashed to pieces upon impacting with the wall. One of her servants, who was standing passively at the edge of the room, cringed visibly. An angry god, makes for dead servants she thought. She was new to Seshat's service, she didn't know that Seshat rarely, if ever, punished her servants.

Seshat whipped around to face the servant, eyes glowing brightly, a look of pure rage on her face. The servant visibly shuddered.

 **"Bring me Duran and Nela!"** she snapped.

Returning to the table, sat to say to calm Seshat down. Seshat pulled on her light cloak, it was a white cotton, ankle length and with gold trim. She turned as the servant returned with Duran and Nela. She looked both older women over. They were both old and starting to suffer from debilitating illnesses, both were arthritic and found movement painful. They were her most loyal, as far as Ra would be concerned.

 **"Follow me."** , she swept from the room, cloak billowing behind doing a fair impression of one Severus Snape, someone she won't meet for another ten thousand years. Duran and Nela strained to keep pace with her, hobbling along behind her.

Seshat led them across a courtyard towards the nearest ring platform. Humans and jaffa making way, everyone outside of Seshat's court knew not to get in her way, especially when angry, as she would not hesitate to kill anyone who crossed her path, as she strode towards the ring platform. It was all part of her cover, an act. She regretted that she had to do it but she often killed those who crossed her in public, thereby ensuring she does not fall suspect for aiding the human rebellion. That is why she is so angry at the moment, she knows she has to kill two of her own and both women know it too, which makes it worse.

Striding onto the ring platform she waited for Duran and Nela to catch up. Both women arrived seconds later, faces impassive. Seshat's expression softened slightly when she looked at both women but was quickly hardened into the fiercest expression she could muster. A look that would cause even the most bloodthirsty and sadistic goa'uld to flinch. Setting the ring coordinates to Ra's pyramid ship, she activated the rings with her kara kesh. In a flash of light the three found themselves in the overly opulent and flamboyant throne room in Ra's ship. Looking straight towards the throne, where Ra sat with an arrogant and smug expression, surrounded by some of his other underlords and lieutenants, as well as his servants. Horus guards were located at various points around the room, ever vigilant in protecting their god.

Ra and the other goa'uld looked to Seshat as she stormed her way towards them, many visibly flinching at the look on her face. Only the slight widening of Ra's eyes indicated that he understood how idiotic it would be to irritate Seshat at that very moment. He gave her the smallest of smiles when he noticed the two servants.

 **"What brings you here this fine evening, Seshat."** , stated Ra regally.

Seshat glared at him, her eyes glowing brightly. Ra flinched along with the others. Seshat fought not to smirk, Aiya's laughter was making it a difficult endeavour.

 **"I am here to execute two loyal servants as you requested. Do not ever question my loyalties again,"** Seshat spat out, turning to face Duran and Nela, she raised her left hand and blasted both women across the throne room, both smashing into the wall and falling limp to the floor.

The other goa'uld were in shock, they normally used the karakasis energy beam to slowly kill their victim, not blast them across a room killing them instantly, unless under attack. But Seshat was different, piss her off and you were lucky to get blasted. Seshat was known to do horrible things to goa'uld who crossed her, or so the rumours said. Ra and the other goa'uld shuddered as the two dead servants were removed, their bodies were badly mangled although they died instantly.

Seshat turned and stormed towards the ring transporter, turning she sneered at the gathered goa'uld.

 **"Do not question me again. I do not design the weapons and technology you use daily for you to go and question where my loyalties lie. Good day!"**

Seshat activated the rings and stormed through the courtyard towards her quarters again. She passed by servants and jaffa trying their hardest to not be noticed by her. She stopped outside the doors to her personal chambers and took a deep breath to calm herself before entering.

Upon entering, she sat at the table in the centre of the room contemplating her next course of action. She immediately started making plans of action for the next revolt and freedom fighter movements throughout the local area. The area surrounding the stargate was a major travel zone and with the nearby densely populated city, a perfect place to try the next step in the rebellion.

Hiding away her plans, she began working on one of her many technology projects that littered the table. Removing her kara kesh, she picked up a device that fit on the lower arm. She was designing it to fire plasma bolts similar to the staff weapon the jaffa use, only it will have a higher fire rate and the plasma bolts would be less destructive. Working away, her thoughts drifted to different topics. She knew she would have to remain among the tauri once the goa'uld are forced to leave. The only problem is, how will she prevent herself from being hunted by the system lords. She decided to fake her own death and just disappear among the human population.

 **'Soon Aiya. The people of this planet will be free. That, I vow to you.'**

The sentiment was shared by both of them as Seshat worked into the night.

* * *

September 7th 1991

It has been a week since Michael and Seshat arrived at Hogwarts. So far both have found the classes and subjects interesting aside from history of magic, which Seshat believes is a complete waste of time, seeing as Professor Binns is a ghost and drones on about only the goblin rebellions. Michael and Seshat have taken to studying other subjects when in history of magic. Michael has made friends with two Ravenclaw first years Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Padma Patil. By the end of the first day, they had a study group formed in the library between the four of them.

Michael had also kept up his friendship with Neville, helping him in any classes they shared together and by the end of the week, had invited him to join the Ravenclaw study group. Through Neville, Michael was introduced to Hermione Granger, first year Gryffindor and outcast know-it-all. Neville and Harry Potter were the only two first years in Gryffindor she spoke to, the others just ignored her due to her Ravenclaw tendencies. Seshat concluded she should have been in Ravenclaw, she obviously fought the sorting hat's decision. Michael decided to attempt a friendship with Hermione Granger and also Harry Potter, if both were accepting of such as Hermione tended to not like anyone out doing her in class, a habit she would have to break if she wanted any friends at all and Harry Potter was more than a little shy around people his own age. Seshat suspected he was an abuse victim.

Becoming friends with either Harry or Hermione proved to be difficult due to Ronald Weasley. His jealousy and pettiness whenever another tried to befriend a first year Gryffindor, were grating on Seshat's nerves. He would rant and rave about how great he is and that no one needed any other friends. For some reason he was unduly hostile towards Michael. His hostility was first made evident during the first years' first Charms class with Professor Flitwick.

 **Flashback**

Michael entered the charms classroom ten minutes before class was scheduled to start. Professor Flitwick was already present, standing on top of a pile of books, chatting with the other Ravenclaws. Michael sat beside Terry, both were becoming fast friends. As Michael was rummaging through his bag removing his essentials for the class, the Slytherin first years entered together, immediately migrating towards one side of the class. Michael looked up as the Gryffindors entered five minutes before class, he smiled and gave a small wave to Neville, Hermione and Harry in turn, who each returned the smile and wave. Weasley just scowled at him, grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him to a seat.

Hermione frowned at Weasley's actions and gave Michael an apologetic look. Michael just rolled his eyes at her. Their silent conversation was interrupted by the Hufflepuffs arriving and noisily taking their seats. Flitwick began the class shortly after, they were starting with learning the theory about the levitation charm. He assigned the first chapter to be read and anyone who thought they were confident enough could take a feather and levitate it.

Michael and Hermione were the only two to ask for a feather. Weasley giving Michael dirty looks the whole time. Through silent agreement, Michael and Hermione decided to levitate their feathers together. Michael did the required wand movement and enchanted, " Wingardium Leviosa." His feather shot into the air and Hermione and he began a game of chase with their feathers.

"Well done," shouted Flitwick, bouncing in place with enthusiasm," Five points to Miss Granger and Mr. Wyndham each, for a fantastic display."

Weasley scowled even harder at Michael, Seshat sensed trouble at the end of class. The class continued with several other students managing to levitate their feather, Neville being among them much to his own surprise. Flitwick ended the class ten minutes early but not without announcing the homework.

"I want five inches on levitation charms and their history, due by the next class," he said to many groans from the first years.

Michael was just leaving the class chatting with Terry, Hermione and Neville.

"The invitation is still there for both of you, we would be happy if you joined our study group," Michael said to Hermione and Neville, Terry nodded in agreement.

"You are good in herbology aren't you Neville, I'll help you with whatever you need help with if you help me with herbology," Terry asked Neville, he was having great difficulty with his herbology, much to his irritation.

"Yeah...I need help with Transfiguration, I cannot get it to work," Neville said, he stuttered less of late due to his boost in confidence in having friends.

"I'll be there Michael," Hermione smiled at both Michael and Terry. "Good, we were going to...," whatever Michael was going to say was cut off by a voice filled with anger behind them.

"What do you think you are doing, hanging out with Ravenclaws, where is your house loyalty? Show offs the lot of them." Weasley said with as much scorn in his voice as an eleven year old can muster.

"Ronald, don't be rude. You should join their study group too, it might help you," Hermione said matter-o-factly. Weasley went red in the face.

"Shut up know-it-all. Traitor is all you are. No wonder you don't have any friends," he shouted at Hermione. She began to tear up and turned to run but Michaels hand on her arm stopped her.

"What is your problem Weasley, are you jealous just because someone can out do you in class. You need to grow up," Michael chidded calmly. Seshat wondered why Flitwick hadn't come to investigate the shouting yet.

Weasley went red with rage, raised his wand and fired off a poorly aimed spell. A spell that causes boils if Michael wasn't mistaken from the incantation. Michael batted the spell aside with clean and precise protego shield charm. The other first years were shocked with the shield charm, a first year shouldn't know it as far as they were concerned. Weasley was just angered further.

With a roar of pure rage he charged Michael with his fists raised, ready to land a punch. Michael sidestepped him as he overshot and spun to face the enraged Weasley. Weasley tried to land another punch, only for Michael to grab his wrist and twist his arm back before throwing him to the ground. Both didn't notice Flitwick coming out of his classroom with a look of pure shock. A look that turned to anger with what followed.

Weasley managed to land a punch to Michael's jaw but Michael didn't even stagger. Michael, to everyone's surprise, backhanded Weasley a slap that sent him flying to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Weasley, but your incessant attempts at causing me harm will leave you in the hospital wing if you do not stop now. My patience is at an end," Michael stated calmly.

Weasley, still enraged, jumped to his feet but before he could attack any further Flitwick stopped the one sided scuffle," THAT IS ENOUGH, Mr Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the corridors and detention, which will be decided by you head of house," shouted Flitwick. Weasley shuffled off with the other Gryffindor boys, fuming.

Harry gave Michael an apologetic look before he left too. The other first years, Slytherins trying their best to hide it, and Flitwick gave Michael strange looks. He was given a full force punch to the face that should have floored him but he just waved it off like it was but a tap.

"The rest of you move on to your next class. Mr Wyndham, if you will join me in my office," stated Flitwick with no room for argument.

The others moved off to their next classes, Michael bade Hermione, Terry and Neville goodbye and promised to see them later for their study group. He then followed Flitwick into his office. Flitwick sat behind his desk and indicated the chair across from it, for Michael to seat himself.

"Now, Mr Wyndham, I must congratulate you for not falling to Mr Weasley's level and restrained yourself from attacking him back. You showed maturity in that. But I must ask you. How did you managed to shake off his punch to your face and how did you manage to knock him to the ground with just a backhand slap?" asked Flitwick, he was obviously concerned about something.

"Well, Professor, I have been unable to research my family's history fully yet but it is my understanding that we have some creature blood from somewhere down the line. I have always been stronger than most my age and since finding out about the wizarding world, I have put it down to a creature inheritance, but I am not one hundred percent sure," Michael felt bad for outright lying, but Flitwick would not understand the truth.

"How strong are you exactly, Mr Wyndham. I'm asking so that I can inform the staff so they can inform the students. We do not want students injuring themselves while trying to attack you," Flitwick joked.

"Right now, I am twice as strong as your average adult human," Flitwick gaped at this," and I may or may not get stronger with puberty. I am also more resilient to damage and heal faster than normal, as you can see by the bruise on my face." Indeed, the bruise on Michaels face fully coloured and starting to turn yellow, after only a few minutes after the fight.

"Okay, Mr Wyndham. I am going to have to inform the staff about this. Madam Pomfrey will be most interested in your healing abilities. It should stop the rumours at least, we don't want people thinking you are a vampire or some other dark creature," Flitwick joked. Michael and Seshat both liked Flitwick, he was always very funny and quick to appreciate a joke.

"That is okay professor, at least I won't have to try hide it now." Michael smiled as Flitwick nodded, he wrote out and gave a note to excuse Michael for his lateness for his next class and then ushered Michael out of his office.

 **End Flashback**

Michael smiled as he remembered his chat with Professor Flitwick. He no longer had to try hid his enhanced strength, which Seshat greatly approved of. Other students kept asking him questions about it and he gave the same answer he gave Flitwick. Neville told the study group about how Michael easily lifted his heavy trunk on the express. When Michael said he was twice as strong as an adult human, the study group did good fish impersonations for about an hour after that. Hermione wanted to go research what creature he was, when Michael explained that he wasn't a creature, he just had creature blood, most likely a mix of several and the only way to find out would be the private family journals which could only be read by blood relations. Hermione silently fumed that knowledge was being kept from her but Michael told her it was private knowledge that was none of her business. She backed off after that dress down.

* * *

Yesterday Flitwick accompanied Michael to Madam Pomfrey. She wanted to test his blood and do a full check up. Michael refused outright, saying that it was his own private information and was none of hers or the staffs or the school's business "what he was", as she put it. She tried to insist that the headmaster must know for safety reasons, but Michael gave her a dress down stating that as the only heir of a noble and ancient family, it was his right to privacy. The headmaster did not need to know his own medical condition. Flitwick concurred with Michael's assessment of the situation, he told Madam Pomfrey to tell Dumbledore to "Mind his own bloody business". Pomfrey finally agreed but insisted on seeing the bruise on his face, she was thoroughly shocked to find not a blemish on Michael's face.

After leaving the hospital wing, Flitwick apologised personally for the headmaster's nosiness and agreed that the medical condition of students was none of his concern, unless it was a great threat to the students. Michael and Seshat both agreed to try and avoid the headmaster as much as possible.

It was during breakfast this morning, being a Saturday few students were around that early, that the headmaster struck. Michael was chatting amicably with Terry and Padma about their transfiguration essay. It happened when Michael broke from the conversation to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice to refill his goblet. He swept his eyes across the head table noting which professors were there for breakfast. His eyes caught Dumbledore's.

That was when he felt it. An intrusion in his mind, just beyond his occlumency shields. The probe tested his shields for what felt like a few minutes before trying to force it's way through. That was when Michael struck, he slammed up his shields to full strength and then batted the legilimency probe back out of his mind.

When he came back to the real world, he saw the headmaster flinch and his eyes widen in shock. Michael frowned at him. Seshat was out for blood. Flitwick and McGonagall both noted the exchange and looked between Michael and Dumbledore. Flitwick was livid when he figured out what took place and when he told McGonagall, she looked ready to rip Dumbledore apart. Michael stood and left with Terry and Padma, while at the head table McGonagall and Flitwick tore into Dumbledore. Using legilimency on a minor was a criminal offence but only if the victim reports it.

* * *

This event is what lead Michael to where he is now. Professor Flitwick sent him a note during dinner to meet him at his office at eight o'clock. Michael reread the note and then knocked on Flitwick's door.

A muffled "come in" was heard from the other side of the door. Michael opened the door and entered. Aside from Flitwick, McGonagall and his aunt were also there. McGonagall and his Aunt Tessie were talking quietly to themselves. Flitwick spoke up first.

"Ah, Michael, punctual as ever," Flitwick smiled, ever since their first meeting Michael insisted that Flitwick use his first name in private, Mr Wyndham made him feel old. Flitwick just laughed and agreed. "I don't suppose you know what happened today at breakfast?" he looked pointedly at Michael, both McGonagall and Aunt Tessie were giving Michael their full attention.

"Yes, I do. Headmaster Dumbledore attempted to use legilimency against me. He first observed my occlumency barriers before attempting to force his way through," McGonagall was fuming at this point.

"We have told Albus before, do not use legilimency on students. He never listens and can never leave well enough alone." she ranted.

"What happened after that Michael, Minerva and Filius tell me that Dumbledore flinched in pain and that was how they realised what he had done," asked Aunt Tessie.

"Well, as he tried to force his way through. I put my shields on full and then kicked him out of my head," Michael said smugly.

"But how? How long have you been studying the mind arts Michael?," asked Flitwick, he was excited, if a student could stop Albus's bad habit of entering students minds he would think twice about doing it again.

"Since after our first trip to Diagon Alley, about a month," said Michael, he smirked at the gaping looks he got from the other three occupants of the room.

"But nobody can learn occlumency that fast, let alone legilimency. Oh yes, Mr Wyndham, I noticed you skimming my thoughts in our first class," McGonagall gave a small smile at Michael's abashed look.

"I am sorry Professor, I was just trying to figure you out. Nice shields by the way." Michael said. "Thank you" she nodded at him.

"Okay, Michael, as you must know using legilimency on a minor is illegal. We want to know if you want to press charges." said Flitwick matter-o-factly.

"No I don't, it would cause too much hassle and disruption. Professor Dumbledore will just get off anyway, he is the chief warlock after all, he has a lot of sway." Flitwick and McGonagall conceded the point with grim nods of agreement. Albus Dumbledore could get away with murder if he wanted to.

"Well, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on becoming an occlumency master in the space of a month. You must have a gift for the mind arts," said Flitwick. He smiled when Michael confirmed that he did infact have a talent for the mind arts.

"Well then, there is no point in me being here if you are not pressing charges. Goodbye Michael, I will see you at Christmas," his aunt gave him a hug and then stepped into the fire and was gone in a flash.

"If that is all professors. I will take my leave,"Michael stood and bade them goodnight. Both professors wished him pleasant dreams.

Returning to the common room, he said goodnight to Terry and Padma before retiring to bed. After a quick shower, he wrapped himself up in the covers of his bed and entered the land of nod.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced his office. His plans for the boy-who-lived went off without a hitch. However a new enigma grabbed his attention. The heir to the ancient and noble house of Wyndham, Michael Wyndham, was a very interesting puzzle indeed. Not only with the discovery of his enhanced strength and healing abilities, now it appears he has mastered occlumency and legilimency.

Albus put his head in his hands as a ghost flash of pain seared through his mind. His legilimency probe was battered back into his head so fast it felt like someone poked his brain with a hot poker. How and why a child would need such defenses is beyond him. He will be watching this boy for the rest of his stay at Hogwarts. He may be a well needed ally against Voldemort when he returns.

Fawkes watched as his human paced back and forth, plotting and scheming. He thrilled a song in an attempt to get Albus to relax and stop plotting. His human really needed to learn to mind his own business.

* * *

In his quarters Professor Quirrell sat by the fire. On the back of his head his master Voldemort pondered the enigma that was Michael Wyndham. He remembers dealing with the Wyndhams. The were a light family but were not allied with Dumbledore or the ministry. He decided to wipe them out anyway. He remembers killing the father and cutting down the grandfather. He remembers razing the manor to the ground. How the child escaped he does not know, but it is of no consequence.

"Quirrel, we continue our plans to get the stone. I want you to watch the Wyndham child but he is secondary to our plans. Do not fail me." the sibilant voice of Voldemort echoed around the room.

"Yes Master," cried Quirrel.

"Is the troll ready for the Samhain diversion!" demanded Voldemort.

"Yes master, it will be drawn into the castle during the feast." whimpered Quirrel.

"Good, oh Quirrel before I forget.." Quirrel screamed as a pain equal to the cruciatus passed through his body. Voldemort's high pitched laughter was the only other sound in the room.

* * *

In the Gryffindor boys dormitory, a certain red head ranted and raved.

"He is dark. How else can he be so strong." Ronald Weasley said for the fifth time that night.

"Ron, will you just go to sleep," cried Harry from his bed, he was sick of disagreeing with Ron by now.

"Yea, mate. Shut yer yap and go to sleep." shouted Seamus, throwing a pillow across the room, scoring a direct hit.

Ron cried out indignantly before a pillow fight between both boys commenced. It was an hour later when both stopped and returned to their respective beds.

As Ron was lying down he vowed to himself,'I will get Wyndham back for that, if it's the last thing I do.'

Harry Potter thought to himself before going to sleep,'Seems I'm going to have to rethink my friends. I think I'll accept Michael's offer of the study group.'

Soon the otherworldly silence of the night claimed the castle as it's occupants slumbered. Little did they know that this year was going to get far more exciting, all because of a little red stone of immense power hidden on a certain third floor corridor.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you think. Michael no longer has to hide his strength and the professors know he is strong with the mind arts. Next up will the the events of Halloween.**


	5. Trolls and Suspicions

Trolls and Suspicions

The months of September and October passed by without further incidents for Michael, aside from another verbal spar with Ronald Weasley. The elder Weasley, Percy, Michael believed his first name was, apologized profusely for his brothers idiotic behaviour. He had obviously been spoken to by the professors as fear was evident in his eyes during the whole conversation with Michael. Seshat paid it no mind though, the young Weasley will learn his lesson if he continues to cause trouble.

Seshat's concerns lay with the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They had not yet approached Michael in regards to their younger brothers behaviour and Seshat wondered as to what they made of it. What concerned Seshat the most was the fact that they were known pranksters and she was hoping that there would be no retribution in the form of pranks. She could not be held accountable for her actions if they did prank Michael or his friends.

The day immediately before Halloween was set by the study group as a monthly revision day. All free time up until a half hour before curfew was set aside that day for study in the library. That is where Michael found himself with Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma and Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. All eight students are crowded around one of the larger library tables completing their essays or doing research. In the case of Hermione and Padma, both are trying to beat each other in a game of, dubbed by Harry as, See-how-many-books-you-can-read-in-an-hour. Padma is currently in the lead.

Michael is busy helping Harry and Neville with their potions essays, Neville has the knowledge for potions but Snape intimidates him to the point of failure, on purpose no less. Terry, Michael Corner and Parvati are busy with transfiguration. All three are abysmal at the subject. Nevertheless, the group were working diligently and with full concentration. It was soon after dinner when the Weasley twins approached the group. It was Harry who spotted them first and alerted Michael.

"Michael"

"Yes,Harry?"

"The twins are coming over"

Michael turned towards where Harry had indicated with a gesture of his head. "Indeed, I wonder what they want?"he said the last part more to himself rather than the others. The twins soon plonked themselves down on two chairs they dragged over from a nearby table, beside Michael. They seemed to have a silent conversation with each other before speaking.

"Mr. Wyndham.."

"..it has come.."

"..to our attention.."

"..that our brother..."

"...idiot that he is.."

"...has been confrontational of late,"they finished together. Michael was bemused with their antics.

"Therefore we have.."

"..decided.."

"..to aide you.."

"..in any..."

"..retribution you have planned," they chorused together.

"We hope.."

"..that you accept..."

"..our offer." They finished and looked expectantly at Michael.

Michael leaned back in his chair, contemplating the merits of involving the twins in any action that he may take against Ron. He sat forward before speaking,"Gentleman, I thank you for your offer of assistance with regards to your brother. I have not planned any...retribution as you call it,as of yet. I have decided to give him a chance. An opportunity to apologise. If he refuses to acknowledge the chance I'm giving him and continues behaving like a five year old, then it shall be war." The twins faces' lit up at the prospect of a prank war.

"Then we await your call.."

"...oh noble prankster." They chorused before sweeping out of the library.

The others in the study group couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling. It transformed into full blown laughter at the look of innocence on Michael's face. **'They will have to keep it down for fear of the librarian's wrath.'** Seshat's contribution pushed Michael over the edge and he started laughing along with the others. A harsh shushing sound and a glare that would melt steel from Madam Pince had them calming down quickly. They soon finished up their homework and chat turned towards tomorrow's feast. Michael didn't miss the distant, haunted look on Harry's face when the Hallowe'en celebrations were being talked about. Michael knew why of course. He would enlighten the others tomorrow before breakfast. For now he was headed back to his dorm as Seshat wished for an hour or so to tinker with her technology. It was a common occurrence for Seshat to experiment with the pieces of goa'uld technology Michael had stored in his school trunk prior to retiring for the night.

Twenty minutes from curfew saw Michael alone in his dorm room, rummaging through his trunk, organising some of the compartments. One of the five compartments had additional security added to it. It was here that Michael stored some of the goa'uld technology they brought with them. Two karakesh, one gold and one silver, two zats, several miscellaneous devices designed by Seshat to be worn on either hand, fitting around the fingers and had various functions (some were healing devices and others had the primary combat function of a karakash), a hand device similar to Ra's that fit over the palm of the left hand, the armband gauntlet device designed all those years ago by Seshat to fire plasma bolts similar to a staff weapon (later modified to fire zat blasts as a stun setting and a personal shield generator also), two full size healing devices, a necklace pendant that has a built in cloaking device and finally several goa'uld stun grenades and a kilogram of weapons grade naquadah. Seshat did not want to come to Hogwarts unprepared.

Michael allowed Seshat to take control and she removed armband gauntlet and the pendant. She had to find a way to improve the cloaking technology in the pendant, as it stood it was unreliable when moving, a visible distortion giving the user away. She also wanted to find a way to fit a wand holster to the gauntlet. She had work to do.

Thirty minutes later, she had successfully managed to fit the armband gauntlet with a wand holster. A few practise runs with drawing the wand and then using the armband left her very satisfied. She used the stun setting of course, no need to blow holes in Ravenclaw Tower. She left the armband on the bedside locker as Michael usually wore the wand holster and now he would have the armbands weapons and personal shield wherever he goes. The wand holster possesses invisibility charms which now extend to the armband as well.

She spent the next hour and a half working on the pendants cloaking device but to no avail. The distortion was still there but less noticeable. She will have to test and work on it for the rest of the year. Returning control to Michael, he went through his bedtime routine. Getting into bed, he placed the small device, styled similarly to the harikesh usually used by ashrak assassins but modified by Seshat to have a similar function to a karakash just less powerful, on the bedside locker and settled down for the night.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Professor Quirrell and his master Lord Voldemort furthered their plans to get what they wanted from the third floor corridor.

"Quirrel! Are the plans for tomorrow ready?" said the sibilant voice of Voldemort.

"Yes master, the troll is ready to be set loose on the school during the feast." whimpered Quirrel.

"Good, everything's going as I have planned. Soon I shall return to my full power and my body." Voldemort cackled with glee. "What of Dumbledore, Quirrel. Does he suspect anything?"

"He does my lord. He somehow detected our first attempt at getting the stone. He has set more monitors and protections in place. He now has a cerberus protecting the entrance." Quirrel cringed out, he knew what was coming.

"WHAT!" screeched Voldemort, "Why did you not see fit to inform me sooner my servant? Never mind, CRUCIO!" Voldemort verbalised the curse even as he racked Quirrell's body with the horrendous pain of the cruciatus.

Voldemort does not suffer fools lightly.

* * *

The following day dawned blustery and with dark clouds on the horizon. A storm was brewing. In the morning, just before breakfast, Michael informed the others of the study group minus Harry, of what the day's significance means to Harry. The day is celebrated for the downfall of the dark lord by many but the day is a day of mourning for Harry. Tears were shed by the others upon realizing this and how insensitive they were in their ignorance towards Harry.

Throughout the day's classes, they all kept an eye on Harry, noting his glum mood. The excitement for the festivities was thick in the atmosphere throughout the day. The professors kept in the spirit of the holiday during classes. Flitwick had them charming bats to fly or at least showed the first years how to do it while McGonagall had them transfiguring pumpkins into jack o'lanterns. Soon enough, classes were finished for the day and many students returned to their common rooms and dorms to prepare for the feast.

After a shower, Michael donned one of his casual outfits for the feast. The outfit was an all black jacket, a white turtle neck, black trousers and boots. Surprisingly formal for casual wear. Michael wore a black hooded cloak over this due to a chill that had been building in the castle throughout the day. Warming charms could only do so much. The headmaster designated the feast as an event and permitted the students to wear clothing other than uniforms or costumes if they wished. Michael did not feel like dressing up in a costume.

The cloak had an added bonus of being able to conceal any weapons Michael could choose to bring with him. He had been getting a bad vibe all day especially when he passed Professor Quirrell on the way to transfiguration, muttering to himself and scowling darkly. Michael was the only one to take notice and it put him and Seshat on alert. Michael had been wary of the DADA professor for quite some time now. Ever since his encounter with Ron Weasley and the headmasters failed legilimency attempt, Quirrell has had a calculating gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at Michael during class or during mealtimes. The only other person to be on the receiving end of this look was Harry and it unnerved Michael and Seshat both.

So they both decided it would be best to go armed to the feast, it may be nothing but it is best to be prepared. Michael just had a feeling something bad was going to happen today and the sudden, raging storm outside, which had been getting progressively worse all day, did not help quell his fears.

Currently, Michael was having an internal debate on what to bring with him to the feast. Seshat was being rather exuberant with her suggestions.

'No Seshat, I cannot just waltz into the Great Hall armed with a staff weapon, zats, a plethora of knives and stun grenades. I'm not going to war and anything I bring should be concealable.'

Seshat huffed **,'Fine, but I still think you should wear one of the kara'keshes, the weapon gauntlet with your wand holster and two zat'nik'tels.'**

Michael sighed,'Do you not think the gauntlet and the kara kesh would be enough. The gauntlet makes the idea of carrying a zat superfluous really. It has a stun setting remember.'

 **'Of course I remember, I designed the bloody thing,'** Seshat snapped **. 'Fine, fine. Bring the gauntlet with your wand holster. Wear the silver kara kesh because the gold one will clash with your outfit,'** Michael sniggered **,'Stop laughing! Also bring a dagger or two and maybe the khopesh.'** Michael stopped her line of thought.

'No, no. The khopesh will be as bad as the staff weapon. People will wonder why I am armed to the teeth. With a sword no less.'

The khopesh was one of the many bladed weapons Seshat had collected over the years. She actually stole it, with great glee, from Ra's personal collection. It looks to be made of steel when in fact it is made from trinium alloy making it incredibly hard and strong. The blade is also incredibly sharp. Seshat had yet to have Michael train to use the weapon but they were just so busy over the past year.

 **'Fine. Bring your gauntlet and kara'kesh, also wear the cloaking pendant. I've worked out the kinks that will allow you to walk around with it active but running will give away your position. Really you are too stubborn for your own good,' Seshat said in good humour.**

Michael proceeded to equip the gauntlet with his wand holster on and test that it functions correctly. Both shield and weapon barrels deployed correctly. Next he put on the silver kara kesh and tested its functionality. It worked just fine. Finally he put his wand in it's holster and test drawed it a few times. He was ready for the evening.

Donning the cloak, he swept from his dorm and headed for the common room. Terry and Padma were both waiting for him, the others having already headed for the great hall.

"Right there, Michael?" asked Terry eyeing Michaels attire. Terry was dressed as a pirate, fake parrot and all. "What are you dressed as?"

Michael frowned a little,"I'm not dressed as anything. It is a bit on the cold side and this cloak has nice permanent warming charms." He chuckled at the looks of envy Terry and Padma threw him at the mention of the warming charms. It was a bit nippy around the castle. Winter would be here soon.

Padma, wearing traditional Indian garb, nodded in agreement,"Yeah, I didn't feel like dressing up. I should have thought of wearing a cloak with warming charms though, it's bloody well freezing." Michael smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

The trio soon left Ravenclaw tower and descended towards the great hall. Upon entering they were met with a great sight. Hundreds of carved pumpkins floated around in the place of the candles, giving off a spookier light. Swarms of bats swooped around the harmed ceiling, periodically dive bombing the house and head tables, startling the students and irritating certain professors. The three made their way to the Ravenclaw table, joining the other first years Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst. They shared greetings and waited for the feast to begin.

Soon the hall was filled with every student and the time for the feast to begin soon arrived. Dumbledore stood from his throne like chair at the head table.

"Welcome, welcome to another Halloween feast. Before we begin our marvellous feast I have an announcement to make. As a treat for our feast tonight, curfew has been extended by one hour for all years but not passed midnight. Not that that it out of the way. Let the festivities begin!" and with his final word, the platters on the tables filled with food of all sorts. Pitchers of pumpkin juice materialized and great bowls filled with sugary treats and chocolate lined every table. The hall was soon filled with the din of excited chatter. The feast was well on it's way.

For the whole feast, Michael kept his left hand on his lap, so as not to draw the attention to the silver finger tips of the kara kesh. He did not want any awkward questions. About half way through the feast, Michael began to scan the hall with his eyes. He locked eyes with Harry and Neville and saluted both. It was when he was scanning the head table did he notice Quirrels absence. He frowned at this.

Up at the head table Severus Snape noticed this with his ever keen observational skills. He wasn't a spy for no reason. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Michael Wyndham frowning in his direction. He quickly caught on that Michael was frowning at Squirrels empty seat beside him.

'Hmm, that child suspects something too. How interesting' thought Snape.

Snape was then shocked when Michael locked eyes with him and then indicated with his eyes towards the empty seat and raised an eyebrow in question. Snape had no idea how to respond. Before he could though, Michael looked away and went back to chatting with his friends. Snape just did not know what to make of the Wyndham child, he was proficient at potions but wouldn't make a potion master at any rate.

* * *

Back at the Ravenclaw table, Padma had just inquired about Michael's progress with his transfiguration essay, when the doors of the great hall were suddenly slammed open. Quirrell came in shouting his head off.

"Troll, in the dungeons. Troll in the dungeons!," he looked intently at the headmaster, catching his breath, "I thought you ought to know." was all he said before keeling over in a dead faint.

There was utter pandemonium. The students began panicking trying to rush this way and that. Dumbledore's calls for silence were ignored. Several cannon blasts from his wand soon silenced the entire hall.

"Now, students are to remain seated at your tables. Prefects do a headcount, ensure that everyone is present. Madame' Pomfrey and Hooch remain here with the students. All other professors follow me to the dungeons!" Dumbledore was all business, the infernal twinkle absent from his eyes as he and the other professors marched out of the hall. The doors were sealed with physical locks and magic by Madam Hooch. Madam Pomfrey attempted to calm some of the panicking students. Quirrel was still unconscious on the ground. Michael sat, contemplating what was going on. Seshat was also thinking furiously.

Michael vocalized his frustration, loud enough for Madam Pomfrey and nearby students to over hear when really he was thinking to himself aloud, "How the bloody hell did a troll manage to get into the school. The wards should have stopped it and at the very least alerted the headmaster sooner. Something just doesn't add up." he sighed in frustrations. He didn't notice others listening in.

"What do you mean ?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Madam Hooch was talking with the prefects by the great hall doors.

Michael was startled by her question and blushed a little under the scrutiny of those nearby, including many of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Well,it doesn't make any sense. The wards should have stopped the troll and alerted the Headmaster but didn't. That only leaves one conclusion. Someone left the troll in," he said looking her dead in the eye. She flinched slightly under his intense ethereal blue gaze,"Only a member of staff could have got that troll past the wards." he said with finality. Madam Pomfrey and the others gasped in shock, she discreetly flicked her eyes over towards the prone Quirrel. No one noticed but Michael. He smirked mentally.

'Seems that the staff don't trust Quirrel either', Seshat agreed with him with a mental hum.

Madam Pomfrey immediately bustled over towards Madam Hooch and had a serious hushed conversation with her, during which both threw discrete looks at Michael and Quirrel. Chances are the Headmaster will know of Michael's deduction by morning at the latest.

A half hour passed with the students starting to get bored. The food was still present on the tables, with Ron Weasley taking full advantage of this fact. Seshat theorised that he somehow evolved the ability to consume food without chewing while being able to simultaneously breadth. The sight disgusted everyone that looked his way. Michael was discussing the banishing charm with Padma, Neville and Harry when both boys wandered over, when something large and heavy suddenly impacted the doors, startling most people.

Something was pounding at the doors trying to enter. The troll, Michael surmised. Nobody noticed Quirrel getting up and sneaking out the teachers entrance at the back of the hall, all eyes were riveted on the doors, which were being buckled inwards under the force of the blows.

Another large band sent splinters flying inwards, students shrieked and ran towards the head table. Madame' Hooch and Pomfrey, the Head boy and girl and the prefects stood in front of the students with their wands raised. Michael discreetly wielded his wand and moved closer towards the nearest prefect. The doors were hit again and one of the large pieces of wood used to barricade the door snapped in two and went flying across the hall with the force of the blow.

Everyone knew what was at the door, the troll. All the students were backed up against the head table. Michael readied himself to aide in taking down the troll. The doors were hit again and bowed inwards under the force, chips splintered off. Whimpers were heard from the mass of students.

Suddenly, the doors were blasted open and off their hinges. A twelve foot tall troll lumbered in, dragging a large club behind it. It's beady eyes scanned around the room. It snarled and stomped it's foot in what Michael assumed was a challenge towards them. It took a step forwards and smashed it's club down in front of it, snarling at the students. Madame' Hooch and Pomfrey both sent stunners towards the troll. They had no effect due to the trolls thick hide.

Soon, all those who knew the stunner spell we're launching it towards the troll. This just enraged it further. Michael just observed as the spells just bounced harmlessly off its hide.

'Obviously low powered spells are no match to that'

Michael stepped forward between Madam Hooch and the Head Girl, he raised his wand and shouted out,"Reducto!" The reductor curse flew towards the troll, impacting the club in mid swing. The club was blown to pieces and the troll knocked back slightly. Everyone stared at Michael in shock but soon looked back towards the raging troll. It snarled again and pounded it's chest in a challenge. It picked out part of the Hufflepuff table, intent on using it as a club.

Michael was too fast for it, he banished the Ravenclaw table towards the troll, to the shock of Madame' Hooch and Pomfrey, with great force. The table smashed into the troll, barreling it over and leaving it on it's back. Yet, it managed to get ot it's feet quickly before charging towards the mass of students in a rage.

That was when Michael used his other weapons. He shot a stun blast towards the troll, hitting it in the face, it stopped and whimpered ( if a troll can whimper) in pain before looking dumbly at the small human in front of it. It stomped it's foot in challenge again. Michael launched several more stun blasts at the troll, this time they had the effect, making the troll loopy and causing it to sway as if drunk. Michael then summoned as much magic as he could muster and shot another spell, "Stupefy!". The stunner caused the troll to sway further. The others soon got the idea to over power their stunners.

The two adults and seven students, including Harry and Michael shot another stunner each. This caused the troll to sway dangerously and stumble forward. Panicked that the troll may fall on them, Michael shot a powerful telekinetic blast with the kara'kesh. The blast swept the troll of it's feet and it landed hard and unconscious. Everyone was staring at Michael in shock.

"You can do wandless magic?" shouted a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Ah, no. Not really, that was accidental magic I think. I've done that before when I was in danger," Michael said as he discreetly pocketed the kara'kesh. No one must know of it's existence. Everyone's curiosity seemed mollified by what Michael said. Madam Pomfrey agreed that it did look like accidental magic to her.

'That was too close. Almost blew our cover Seshat'

 **'I know. Good job though, I doubt you could have fired any more high powered spells, you are exhausted'** Seshat stated.

* * *

Michael soon found Madam Pomfrey handing him a sleeping draught,"Take that tonight and get a full night's rest. That reductor curse is a high level spell. Anymore and you could have magically exhausted yourself." she smiled at him when he nodded his assent.

Soon the other Professors arrived with the Headmaster. They were shocked when they were regaled with what transpired by Madam Hooch. Dumbledore looked appraisingly at Michael with those damn infernal twinkling eyes. Professor Flitwick approached him.

"Well done Michael. I believe fifty points are in order, for the ingenious use of the banishment charm and the use of the reductor curse in destroying the troll's club. Well done for logical thinking in disarming the troll. And I heard you used elemental magic too," at Michaels confused look he clarified," you shot bolts of blue lightning out of your wand. I say quite a few people are impressed, including myself. Might I say, that there is no shame in using accidental magic, it can happen to anyone when they panic, especially when you are young."

Michael was grateful,"Thank you professor. I learned that lightning stunning spell in an elemental magic book in my vault. My parents left it for me." Which was true, there was a book on elemental magic stored in his trust vault but he lied when he said he read it. Let them continue to rationalize what they saw him use.

"Hmm, indeed. I have never heard of such a spell. Must have been a creation of someone from your family. Don't tell anyone what the spell is, it will give you an advantage in any duel. Now I believe it is time you return to your dorm. A full night's sleep will do you good after using so much magic." Flitwick smiled at Michael before pottering off to speak with the professors.

Michael headed his words and soon found himself walking with Terry, Padma and Michael back towards Ravenclaw tower and his lovely warm bed.

'Hmm, I really am tired. I think I will just hit the hay, as the saying goes.'

Seshat's musical laughter rang out around inside his head.

Once the group reached the common room, Michael bade them goodnight and went straight to bed. He changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas, downed the contents of the sleeping draught and was out like a light within minutes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Quirrel paced his chambers.

"How did that brat defeat the troll." Quirrel mused to himself.

"Nevermind you idiot, you failed to get us to the stone. The distraction was there, why did you turn back. CRUCIO! You fail me again Quirrell, I will not tolerate further failure." Quirrel reeled around on the group as Voldemort punished him again for his failure.

Voldemort was getting impatient, he wanted the stone and he wanted it now. The old man's meddling was getting on his nerves too. A cerberus. Where in the world did that oaf Hagrid get a cerberus. Voldemort just seethed and tortured Quirrel just because he can.

* * *

In the Gryffindor boys dorm, Ron Weasley was contemplative. Michael Wyndham was an enigma, he knew high level spells.

'He could easily kick my sorry ass in a duel any day. But why does he not?' Ron mused to himself. 'I'll think about this over the Christmas. I think I should really try to be his friend.'

"Oi Ron mate, will you turn out the light. Some of us would actually like to sleep." shouted Seamus from his bed.

"Ah shut up Seamus."shouted Ron back.

"Oi Harry?"said Ron

"What Ron?" said Harry tiredly.

"Do you think I should apologise to Michael Wyndham. I've been a massive prat." Ron said

"Yeah, I think you should mate. Goodnight."

"Night Harry."

Soon the everyone in the castle slumbered, or in the case of Quirrel passed out from torture, the night away. Soon, the Christmas exams and holidays will be upon the students.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what did you think. Michael kicking troll butt.**


	6. Holiday Surprises

Holiday Surprises

The weeks passed after the events of Halloween. Interest in what Michael had done waned after he almost blew up on some of his housemates, in the great hall no less, after the same question had been asked of him for the thousandth time. It took a calming draught from Madam Pomfrey to calm him after even Seshat failed to restrain his anger and frustration. After that the students tended to leave him alone.

It was mid November when Malfoy, in his own stupidity, confronted Michael about the troll incident. Lets just say, after the twins were done with him, Malfoy avoided Michael even more than usual. At least Seshat got enjoyment from watching Malfoy suffer as Michael certainly did not enjoy the week of detentions with Snape.

Michael remembered the incident that happened during the last night of detention with Snape. It was not a pleasant experience for Michael or Snape.

Michael found himself standing outside the door to Snape's office. He didn't really have much of an opinion of Snape, he was broody, mysterious, strict and ever observant. Other than that he was indifferent towards Michael, a platitude Michael extended to Snape in return. They didn't even acknowledge each other in the corridors. Michael had heard from Harry, Neville and Hermione how Snape treated the Gryffindor students in his class and his obvious favouritism towards Slytherin. He was a Slytherin graduate after all, there was no surprise there. Michael opted to form his own opinions on the Professors and students at Hogwarts. He did not need others to tell him how and what to think of people. Seshat applauded his maturity.

Coming out of his thoughts, Michael knocked on the office door. Snape answered the door with a bored look.

"Good evening Professor. I am here for my detention."

"Indeed, Mr Wyndham. Punctual as always," drawled Snape in his silky, deep voice. He lead Michael into the room towards a small desk in the corner.

"Seeing as this is your last night of detention, I would like you to organise this box of files for me. It should not take longer than the allotted detention time," Snape stated smoothly.

"Yes Sir," replied Michael, settling down to work.

Michael worked away diligently while Snape sat at his desk marking essays and exams. There was a comfortable silence in the room aside from the scratching of a quill and shuffling of parchment. Four hours later, Michael sorted the last organised file back into the box. He sat back and stretched. As a host, he did not get cramped muscles but he did not want to let on anything, especially in front of the observant professor. It was then that Snape addressed him.

"Mr Wyndham, could you please bring the box here and set it on my desk. You can go after that."

Michael did as he was asked and set the box down on the table with no trouble. Snape watched him thoughtfully the whole time. It unnerved Michael. When Michael met Snape's gaze it happened happened.

Michael felt the telltale sign of a legilimency probe hit his shields. He quickly brought his shields to full and gently pushed the probe back. Snape's eyes widened while Michael glared at him.

"Sir! I am going to say the same thing I said when the headmaster attempted to force his way into my mind. Cease and desist! If you ever attempt that again, I will cause you immense pain as I force your probe back. The fact that I expected you, as a master of Occlumency and Legilimency, to try something like this is why I did not just force your probe away, out of respect for you. I warn you again to not try that again. You will not like the consequences."

Snape was too shocked to reply and just nodded mutely. He dismissed Michael with a wave of his hand. Throughout Michael's tirade, his voice deepened but did not reverberate like a symbiote voice, reflecting the fact that both Michael and Seshat were pissed. The deepening is what shocked Snape the most. He wanted Michael out of there.

Michael stormed from Snape's office. Seshat was seething and Michael wasn't too far off. He thundered all the way back to his dorm, frightening students as he passed. He threw himself onto his bed and immediately fell asleep. He was just so angry.

That incident is what led to Snape completely ignoring him and him getting calculating looks from Dumbledore. Obviously Snape told the headmaster. Michael just did not understand the headmaster, he appeared nutty and completely off his rocker but there were moments when he appeared as the powerful, lucid wizard he was. The headmaster hadn't tried anything since his first attempt at invading Michael's mind. At least he takes warnings seriously.

* * *

A few days before the end of term, Michael found himself packing for the Christmas holidays. He was the only one of his friends leaving for the holidays, the rest opted to stay behind at the castle. Hermione was supposed to go home but her parents let her remain at Hogwarts instead. Apparently they opted for a holiday of their own.

Michael found himself alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. He was reading a tome on obscure forms of the mind arts and conversing with Aeryn. She was draped around his shoulders with her head poking out of his collar. Michael found that she could read english and latin and much to Seshat's amusement, always tried to give him advice.

:My Lord. I think you should still try reading people's minds when in diagon alley. You need to inform yourself more about what is going on in the world around you. Use what you have to your advantage.: she hissed.

They had had this argument for the past two months since the troll incident. Aeryn wanted Michael to find out what the students thought of him by probing their minds. Michael thought it rude and disrespectful to do such a thing. Seshat agreed with Aeryn though, so as soon as next term begins, Michael would be skimming everyone's minds. After all, it would not do to allow rumours and speculations that could lead to the exposure of Seshat to continue. They needed to know who suspected what and how much of a threat they were.

:I know Aeryn and I will. It will make good practise. I just don't want to see anyone's depraved thoughts is all.:

Seshat and Aeryn both laughed at this. They both remember when Michael skimmed the thoughts of some of the older years prior to boarding the express. To say he was blushing was an understatement. The obsession teenagers had with sex made Michael dread hitting puberty. This just caused Seshat to double over with laughter further. Michael just mentally glared at her.

The journey back to Kings Cross was quiet and peaceful. They had no interruptions apart from the lady with the food trolley, from which Michael bought lunch. Despite being early evening, it was already dark when the express arrived at the station. Michael returned his book, which he finished, to his trunk before shrinking the trunk and placing it in his pocket. Aeryn wrapped herself around his neck and chest as securely as she could. It was bitterly cold and she tried to get as much of Michael's body heat as she could.

Michael donned a thick winter cloak, it was dark blue almost black and had permanent heating charms woven into the fabric. Michael fancied the cloak as it billowed behind him just like Snape's cloaks. Giving the compartment a once over to make sure he did not forget anything, he left the carriage and strode across the platform towards the gateway to the muggle station, robes billowing behind him. He made for an intimidating sight.

Passing through the barrier, he made for his aunt. She smiled warmly at him, embracing him as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh how I missed you Michael," she said, he voice wavering with emotions.

"I missed you too Auntie," Michael stated.

"Come on, let us get home and have dinner. Pizza tonight?," she asked.

"Sure."

They walked out of King's Cross in silence. Heading down a small alley way off the main street, his aunt looked about before hailing the Knight Bus. They did not notice a hooded figure observing them from the shadows. The figure disapparated once the bus took off. The bus took them straight back towards their small house in the suburbs of London. Passing the garden gate Michael felt the telltale sign of wards, a familiar buzzing sensation. He looked questioningly at his aunt.

"For our protection Michael, a gift from the goblins I believe," a Michael's frown she clarified, "I phrased that wrong. The gift was a twenty percent reduction on the price of wards. The whole package was set up by the goblins and I don't know how they managed to get it to work but the muggles will not know where our house is unless they are invited. They will forget once they leave. Basically, no muggle will know where we are and will not think to look. Second, we are protected from all but the most powerful wizards. We also have a heavily warded panic room too," she finished by showing the entrances to the panic room. The cupboard under the stairs, the pantry and the upstairs bathroom all had access.

"Cool."

That was all Michael had to say on that, he was speechless. Seshat and Aeryn both rolled their eyes at him, or at least he assumed what Aeryn did was an eyeroll. It was hard to tell.

"So Michael, any plans for the holidays?" his aunt asked and they spent the evening talking about what Michael had planned to do. He had business with the goblins and wanted to pick up presents for his friends. He had no other plans so far. They decided to head to Diagon Alley in the morning and deal with everything in one go as Michael's aunt still had trouble with entering the wizarding world. Bad memories and all. That night, after stuffing himself with pizza, Michael set about writing to his friends, a letter had already arrived from Hermione demanding to know his plans for the holidays, he just sighed from exasperation.

'That girl would drive a saint to drink' Michael remarked.

Seshat just chuckled, ' **Indeed. Her need to know will get her in trouble some day. Best to just tell her your plans but give no details and scold her for being nosey.'**

Michael just laughed outright at Seshat, she could be as subtle as a hammer if she wanted to be.

Michael finished and sent off his letters and turned in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day if the letter he received from Gringotts that morning at breakfast before boarding the express was any indication. Apparently the goblins had some important information for him. Information that was too sensitive to be sent via a letter. The letter was nothing short of a summons with a tone of 'Get your ass over here we need you for something'. It perplexed Michael and Seshat. He read it again,

 _Dear Mr. Wyndham, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Wyndham,_

 _Gringotts requests that you meet with your family account manager at your earliest convenience. Please reply soon to set an appointment._

 _Regards,_

 _Stausch the Sly,_

 _Gringotts Family Account Secretary._

'Okay, still as vague as ever.'

Seshat chuckled at Michael's understatement, ' **Vague indeed. It must be something important though. For them to contact you in such a way it has got to be sensitive information.'**

Michael hummed in agreement. Looking at the clock in his room and realizing that it was late and that he had to be up early the next morning, he sighed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

The following morning Michael was awoken by his damned alarm clock blaring at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. He punished said alarm clock by smacking it across the room. Then, his second alarm clock started singing musically. This alarm clock he couldn't smack, this alarm clock was Seshat.

' **Oh what a beautiful morning. Oh what a beautiful day…'**

'I hate morning people,' Michael groaned, burying his head under his pillow.

' **Up Michael dearest. Up, up, up, time to get going.'** Seshat sang, ' **You have to go to Gringotts today Michael. Nine o'clock. Up you get.'**

'Why do I have to get up a six when I have to be at Gringotts at nine,' Michael would later deny that he whined.

' **Because Michael dearest, we have to go to Gringotts. Gringotts is in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley has shops. We will be going…..SHOPPING!'** Seshat announced with a girly squeal.

Michael groaned, 'Not more bloody shopping.'

He rose from his lovely, warm and cozy bed. Oh how he would love to just curl back up and sleep until noon. Even with the magic in the house now, it was still bloody freezing. Pulling back his curtains and looking out the window. It was still dark out and snow had fallen that night. Michael just groaned and headed for the bathroom. Michael soon found himself dressed in warm, stylish black clothing, black robes and a black cloak and was being ushered down the stairs for breakfast by his aunt, a morning person also. Michael ate breakfast in a daze, not taking in anything his aunt was saying.

At half past seven, Michael found himself in the hall waiting for his aunt to finish locking up the house. He was finally awoken from his stupor by the front door being opened and a stiff, chilly, winter breeze slapping him in the face, making his eyes water and his nose tingle. With a sigh, he wiped his eyes and followed his aunt out of the house, resigned to his fate for the day. Seshat just giggled at him. He was not a happy camper.

* * *

One nauseating trip on the Knight Bus and an equally sickening walk through the Leaky Cauldron later, found Michael charging up Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, his robes and cloak billowing in a manner that would make Snape proud. He wanted out of the cold and crowds as fast as possible. He also wanted to see what the goblins wanted, he was a little anxious about the upcoming meeting. Striding into the hall of Gringotts, he swiftly headed towards the nearest goblin.

"Greetings, I have an appointment with Account Manager Braison at nine o'clock," said Michael in a no-nonsense tone.

The goblin looked at him shrewdly before giving a grin (or was it a grimace, Michael wasn't too sure), before tapping a smooth crystal, embedded in the desk and speaking the goblin tongue into it. A younger looking goblin approached and spoke with the goblin at the desk. The younger goblin then turned to Michael, "This way Mr. Wyndham."

The young goblin lead them towards one of the many large doorways. The door opened as the approached. The room inside appeared to be a cross between a waiting area and a cafe.

"If your guardian wishes, she can wait here until you are finished your meeting or she can leave the bank. I'm afraid that she is not permitted to accompany you to the meeting," the young goblin said.

"Thank you," Aunt Tessie said to the goblin, turning to Michael she said, "I'll be here waiting. I remember having to do this when your grandfather often had business with the bank."

Michael just nodded and followed the goblin through an archway and down a long corridor. The corridor had many doors with no indication of what they were for. Stopping by one of the doors, the goblin knocked and then entered, gesturing for Michael to follow him in.

"Mr. Wyndham, Master Braison," the goblin announced.

"Yes, thank you. Mr. Wyndham, if you would please sit," said Braison.

Michael crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite Braison while the young goblin left. Once the door closed, Braison touched a blue crystal on his desk. Michael felt the tingle and pressure of magic passing him. He raised an eyebrow at Braison.

"A privacy ward, Mr. Wyndham. What we are about to discuss is of utmost confidentiality in regards to the goblin nation and the Most Ancient and Noble house of Wyndham. There is also another matter we wish to discuss but family matters first."

Michael nodded, "Okay."

Braison just smiled at him, "If you remember, I said during our meeting during the summer that you could not claim the lordship until your majority," at Michael's nod, he continued, "Well, it seems we here at Gringotts made a mistake. You are the last of the line, Mr Wyndham and according to your family charter, if there is but one heir left alive then they automatically become the lord, regardless of their age. The specific clause in your families charter made itself known when the family magic updated itself on the winter solstice, which was yesterday and the change of your status was noted."

Braison stopped to look at Michael, noting the lost look on his face, he sighed and clarified.

"Mr, Wyndham, family magic is ancient and almost sentient in it's own right. It is the same magic that judged and accepted you when you put on the heir ring. Every solstice, both the winter and summer, Family magic of all families everywhere on the planet, updates itself. It does this to keep the family tree, wards of manors, portraits etc. all active and showing the most recent information. This is how we knew to give you the heir ring back in the summer. But it seems that since you are wearing the heir ring, the family magic was able to determine that you are the last heir and therefore rightful lord."

Braison smiled at Michael's shock, he was taking this surprisingly well Braison thought.

"As such, I have the lordship ring here for you. I also have a few potions in case you need them, I hear that the information download can cause quite a headache."

Braison removed a box that looked like a small jewelry box from the drawer of his desk and placed it in front of Michael. Turning and opening it, Braison sat back and waited for Michael to move. Michael just stared at the ring in the box, it looked like an enlarged and more lavish version of the heir ring. It was gold, with a large sapphire and the coat of arms was more prominent than on the heir's ring. The ring was also much larger.

"You will have to remove the heir's ring first, you can place it on the empty holder beside the lord's ring. Then take the lord's ring with your left hand and place it on your right, main finger," said Braison.

Michael did as was instructed, handling the rings like they were the most delicate of china. He hesitated before quickly slipping the lord's ring on. At first nothing happened, the ring just sat there, idle. Then it began heating up, drawing a gasp from Michael. Next, Michael and the ring began to glow with a bright, white light which was gone as soon as it came. Michael was left panting after the light faded. Braison nudged the tray of potions towards Michael. Downing them with a sigh, Michael massaged his temples and sat back in the chair.

"I'll give you a few minutes to adjust," Braison said, pulling out a pile of parchment and began writing.

Michael didn't know what to expect, but when the light flashed, all he could feel was pain, it was as if someone was attempting to drill into his skull. After the light faded, he was left with a splitting headache and a cranky Seshat. Seems the amount of information was a lot more detailed than he imagined, locations of property, family created spells, passwords, all the family secrets. He downed the offered potions without care, and soon the headache faded. This was going to need getting used to. He would need to meditate tonight to sort the information. Sitting up straight he looked over at Braison. Braison looked up at Michael's movements.

* * *

"Are you ready to continue," he asked.

"Yes, that was….different," said Michael.

Braison chuckled at Michael's understatement, he knew all too well the kind of information that was just dumped straight into the child's mind, he was surprised the child was still conscious.

"Okay, I would like to congratulate you, Lord Wyndham. You now have full control over your family affairs. Your are entitled to a seat on the Wizengamot, currently that seat is inactive, it is up to you whether or not you reactivate it. You will not be permitted to sit on the Wizengamot until your majority, seventeen years old if you are human, sixteen if you are or have a creature inheritance. If you reactivate the seat before then, if ever, you will need to assign a proxy to vote in your stead. Any other information you need should be available through the family magic, you need only think of what you want to know. Here is information on your current vaults and assets held through Gringotts," Braison handed Michael a ledger, bound in red leather with the Wyndham seal on the cover.

"This ledger will auto update and has a search function. You need only write in what you want to know. This ledger can only be opened by and read by the head of the family, the lord of the house. It will be blank for anyone else."

Michael looked the ledger over before stowing it away in his pocket. He looked back at Braison, who was busy tapping several different coloured crystals and gems on his desktop.

"What other matter did you wish to discuss?" Michael asked.

Braison looked up from what he was doing and stated, "We found something you warned us about in artifacts that were sent over from our curse breakers in Egypt. We would like for you to assess the threat level and advise us of any prudent security measures we should take."

"Okay, what is it you found," Michael said, Seshat had a feeling she knew what it is they found.

A group of goblins marched into the room from a different door, one Michael could have sworn didn't exist minutes before, pushing a trolley with several items on it. The trolley was stopped next to Braison's chair and the other goblins began placing the items on the desk in front of Michael. They all retreated towards the edge of the room except for one goblin.

"This is Master Silverblade, our artifact appropriations manager for the branch," Braison introduced.

Michael gave a nod and a soft hello, Silverblade just grunted.

"We would like you to identify these items, if you can," Silverblade all but shouted, he wasn't very fond of humans and could not understand why Braison insisted on letting a human have a look at the artifacts.

Michael looked over and perused the objects on the desk, all but one were nothing special. The object that caught Michael's eye was the golden kara kesh sitting on a white cloth to prevent scuffing. Michael indicated the kara kesh with a gesture, Braison just nodded in assent. Picking up the device, Michael let Seshat inspect it. A minute passed and Seshat was happy to conclude that it was still functional and undamaged. Michael looked up at Braison and Silverblade, both were curious as to why Michael singled this object out.

"May I see if it still works?" Michael asked.

Silverblade and Braison but started speaking in rapid goblin tongue before both nodded in assent to Michael.

"You may Lord Wyndham," said Braison.

Under the curious scrutiny of the goblins, Michael removed a ring device from his left main finger and popped it into his pocket. He then carefully equipped the kara kesh, making sure it was on correctly. Studying the device and rotating his forearm back and forth to allow Seshat to double check, he smiled, pleased that it still fit perfectly. Rotating his arm so it faced palm up and concentrating a little, the device sprung to life, the central crystal glowing yellow and the idling noise when preparing to use the crystal, echoing out. All the goblins in the room jumped when the kara kesh activated and stared in shock at the device on Michael's arm.

"It appears to function properly, would you like to see what it is capable of?" Michael asked with a smirk, deactivating the crystal.

Braison and Silverblade just nodded dumbly, not moving to do anything.

"I will need a target or two?" Michael prompted.

Shaking himself from his shock, Braison nodded, " Of course Lord Wyndham."

Waving his hand, three target dummies materialized a few feet from Michael to his left. Michael smirked at the goblins and rose to his feet, moving over to stand in front of the first target, a few feet away. The goblins all crowded around behind Michael, not wanting to miss this. Michael raised his hand, activating the kara kesh, causing a few of the goblins to jump or flinch. Looking at Braison and Silverblade, who both moved to stand beside him to his right, he said, "This might get a bit messy."

Michael suddenly and without warning released a full power telekinetic blast from the palm crystal, blasting the dummy to pieces. All the goblins jumped and looked on with awe and a reverent respect for the weapon. Michael then moved on to the second dumm, moving closer to it.

"This mode would have usually been used to torture a victim but it can cause a very quick death, usually by frying the victim's brain and nervous system," Michael lectured.

He then let loose a torrent of sustained, fiery amber energy at the dummy. The dummy began to blacken and disintegrate where the energy touched it. After a few seconds, Michael ceased the energy beam. Looking at the gathered goblins he said,

"Those were the two main forms of attacking using this device. It also has a shield," Michael activated the shield, Seshat noted it was an older shield model, gold in colour, "With the shield active, punching with the device can hurt quite a bit."

At this, Michael backhanded the third dummy, knocking it away with a flash of the shield. He then turned to look at the goblins, deactivating the shield. They were all staring in shock. Silverblade was the first to speak.

"We have never been able to get artifacts like this to work like that before. How did you do it?," he cried with an accusing tone.

* * *

Michael looked at Braison.

"You did not tell them?" at Braisons nod 'no', Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Should I tell them or will I let you explain." Michael said tiredly.

Braison just nodded, "I'll tell them."

Braison quickly began explaining the meeting of last summer in the goblin tongue to the group of goblins present. Michael resumed his seat, taking off the kara kesh and replacing his ring device. When Braison finished, the group of goblins looked at Michael with a new light. Silverblade spoke.

"So you are one of the sky people, a goa'uld?"

Michael sighed, Seshat took control, Michael's sudden glowing eyes startling the goblins, " **Yes, I am. I am Seshat, goddess of knowledge and wisdom et cetera et cetera.** "

The resonating voice of the symbiote caused a few of the goblins to back away in wariness. Seshat just raised an eyebrow, looking at Braison with questioning eyes.

" **You are the one who asked for this meeting. Surely you suspected that we, Michael and I, would be able to identify these objects. I don't know why they are afraid, unless their fear is due to finding something else. Something you wish for me to identify no doubt. Well, what is it then?** "

Braison cleared his throat, unsure how to deal with Seshat, Michael in his opinion is easier to deal with. Finally he spoke.

"Yes, there is one other item. An item you warned me about last summer."

Silverblade recovered from his shock and moved towards the trolley. Removing a black box from the lower shelf, he placed it on the desk in front of Seshat, returning the other items to their places on the trolley. He then opened the lid of the black box. Seshat's breath caught. There sitting in the black box, was a highly decorated canopic jar. Seshat removed the jar completely, turning it over and over, inspecting it and reading the inscriptions.

"We found that in a secret compartment of a buried temple. We removed it before our human curse breakers could get their hands on it. We can recognise and read the Egyptian hieroglyphics but the other symbols we cannot," Silverblade spoke, looking at Seshat for answers.

Seshat sighed, " **These are goa'uld glyphs, yes. They say, ' Here lies the traitor's Queen Isis. Banished to Oblivion by Ra'. There is a symbiote in this, in stasis. Do not open it, lest you become a host. Unlike I or the Tok'ra, Isis will dominate you and use your body to her own ends.** "

The goblins just stared solemnly at the canopic jar, Seshat replaced it back in the box. Silverblade returned the box back to the trolley.

"We will store is behind powerful wards. It will never be opened," Silverblade announced.

Silverblade and the other goblins soon left with the trolley. Seshat gave Michael back control. Braison had just sat down and looked at Michael.

"Do you need to go to your vault or are you all set Lord Wyndham?"

"I am fine, I will take my leave then."

Michael stood and shook Braison's hand, much to the goblin's shock. Leaving the office, Michael headed back towards the waiting area, discreetly checking his watch, he noted two hours had passed.

'How time flies when you are having fun. It certainly did not feel like two hours.'

' **Indeed**.'

Michael walked over and joined his aunt, she was busy finishing off a cup of tea.

"Ready to go, Michael?," his aunt asked.

"Yes. I'd like to go into muggle London to shop for some gifts too, if we have the time," Michael almost pleaded with his aunt.

"Okay, we best get going then," she said, standing as both headed back out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Michael and his aunt arrived home at six o'clock that evening, having spent the day shopping in both Diagon Alley and muggle London. Michael was satisfied that he had managed to get gifts for each of his friends, most were books. After having takeaway for dinner, Michael spent the rest of the evening before bed, wrapping the presents. He would send them via owl post the next day as most of his friends are still at Hogwarts.

Unknown to Michael and his aunt, a figure clad in a black cloak looked on at there house, just beyond the wards. The figure smirked to itself in triumph. It stayed peering at the house, observing the wards that were in place. Two similarly dressed figures moved in to stand at either side of the first figure. The first figure spoke with a sickly sweet voice with a hint of danger.

"It seems that our target has hidden behind wards."

"Indeed, what should we do?," spoke the figure to it's left.

"We wait. We study these wards. We may be delayed by a year, but come June next year, we shall fulfill our contract, the Wyndham line shall be extinct," the first figure stated calmly, as if discussing the weather.

The other two figures just grunted in agreement before all three of them slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

The christmas holidays passed by quietly for Michael. He received quite a few books from his friends and a horde of sweets and chocolate as gifts. He spent most of the day's reading and studying. He was starting to find what areas of magic he preferred and found easier. Warding, Spell crafting, Mind Arts and obscure magics, seemed to be his calling. He was average with potions, herbology and charms. Transfiguration still posed a problem, he understood the theory for the most part but it was the practical side that proved problematic.

Oh yes, he very much enjoyed finding out that the ministry traced underage magic via a charm on their wands, a charm he easily broke once he found it (a simple rune series nullified the charm, removing it permanently), not that the ministry would be able to detect magic beneath the wards. He knew it was illegal but Seshat and he did not really care.

Michael soon found himself back aboard the Hogwarts express, the holidays passing by in a blur. He was ready and raring to go. The Hogwarts library had a surprising amount of books on the subjects he was interested in. Still, he could not wait until third year so he can choose the electives he desired to take. As the express thundered down the line, getting ever closer to Hogwarts, Michael sat back and thought about just what he wanted to do with this longer life that Seshat has given him.


	7. The Philosophers Stone

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I like seeing your enthusiasm in your reviews.**

* * *

The Philosophers Stone

 **5122 b.c.**

Seshat stood to the side of Ra's throne in the throne room. Ra, as the supreme system lord, usually held an annual court with the other system lords in an attempt to keep the empire strong and dissuade disputes among them. Seshat was usually present at the meetings to report on the progress of her ongoing research projects. Being Ra's head scientist gave her a lot of sway and leeway amongst the others. Her temper and ruthlessness were also factors in the other goa'uld not daring to cross her. She inwardly smirked as Apophis and Heru'ur once again began quarreling about territory. How Ra managed to keep the peace was beyond her.

" **The planet of Ossala is within my domain!** ", Apophis shouted at Heru'ur.

" **Hardly! My jaffa are present on the surface. Therefore it is mine!** ", Heru'ur stated with his usual smirk.

The system lord Amun was recently declared dead but not by the hand of any other goa'uld. Due to this, his territories became a free for all among the others, thus causing arguments over claiming rights. If Apophis and Heru'ur do not back down soon, Ra will just make an arbitrary decision, likely infuriating both. Even though Heru'ur is technically Ra's son, he will not curry any paternal favour as a century ago, he declared himself independent of Ra and rightfully a system lord. Ra is still seething over the whole fiasco. Seshat internally rolls her eyes at the two of them.

Looking over those present, her eyes met those of her friend and ally, a like minded goa'uld named Egeria. Unlike Seshat though, Egeria was a spawning Queen. This gave Egeria a unique position within the ranks of the goa'uld. She, being one of only two hosted Queens, the other being Hathor, was responsible for the continuation of the goa'uld as a species. Hosted Queens usually spawned symbiotes destined for implantation upon maturity. The whole concept sickened Egeria.

Egeria once confided in Seshat that she planned on spawning a resistance against Ra and the System Lords. The Tok'ra she planned to call them. She only needed to wait for the appropriate opportunity. Seshat agreed she would help on the technology side of things. Before the start of the current court meeting, Seshat gave Egeria a crystal with information on a piece of technology that may help her resistance when she spawned them. The technology allowed for crystals to be programmed to construct tunnels or other structures, in effect an instant building system, only underground. Seshat was quite proud of that piece of work.

Seshat was pulled from her thoughts by the argument between Apophis and Heru'ur dissolving into physical violence and the horus guards descending from their positions around the room with their staff weapons at the ready. Ra just glared at the two of them while Ba'al tried not to burst out laughing. Cronus was smirking at them both, he was one of the top three most powerful system lords, Yu and Apophis being the other two. Seshat knew that Cronus would use this display as blackmail against Apophis in the future. Bastet, Sobek, Isis, Osiris and Sokar making up the rest of the system lords present, just stared, smirked or remained impassive as the fight continued.

Seshat glanced over at Sokar, he rarely ever attended these council meetings. Mainly due to the fact that he still inhabited an Unas rather than a human host and the fact he could barely stand the rest of the goa'uld. She then looked to Osiris and Isis, she did not like either of them. Osiris was an arrogant, silver tongued ponce and Isis a stuck up bitch who thought she was a Queen. Seshat had a feeling that they would both bring nothing but trouble upon themselves. Ra suddenly brought Seshat out of her musings by barking at both Apophis and Heru'ur.

" **ENOUGH!** ", Ra shouted, his voice booming around the room.

The Horus guards stopped all motion, surrounding the gathered goa'uld, awaiting Ra's command.

" **If you cannot act your age, then you have no right ruling the worlds you do. Cease this pointless bickering!** " Ra took an exasperated breath, glaring at the cowed Apophis and Heru'ur.

" **As per the laws we agreed upon Amun's death, planets can be claimed by ground forces only, unless no stargate is present. Having a fleet in orbit does not count as a claim. Ossala is claimed by Heru'ur. Apophis, move your fleet, unless you and Heru'ur would prefer to go to war over it,** " Ra stated with his usual regal tone.

Apophis and Heru'ur both looked at one another, before turning to Ra and nodding in assent. The court continued on. The most anticipated part was the revelation of the fact that the Furlings appeared to have all but disappeared from the galaxy, seeing as no raids happened in over two centuries. The Furlings were always the most active of the great races against the goa'uld, the Asgard being the second most. The Ancients had not been seen since the formation of the alliance around the time Ra first conquered the Tau'ri and even then there were no engagements with any of their vessels. The Nox had also never been seen, ever. The Furlings and the Asgard were always the two big players against the Goa'uld and now with the Furlings gone, nothing will stop the empire from expanding. Seshat was not pleased, her plan for acquiring the aide of the Furlings in freeing the Tau'ri from goa'uld oppression were gone out the window with their disappearance. She was not having a good day today.

There was however concern, if the Furlings or Asgard did not kill Amun, then who did? This topic was heatedly debated amongst the goa'uld present, involving a great deal of boasting from many of them. Seshat wished to know who it was that wiped out Amun and his forces, they may make an ally for the Tau'ri in the future. Seshat contemplated this while the meeting continued onto other topics, mainly slave population counts and jaffa training standards.

Finally, Seshat's part in the meeting, came up.

" **Now, Seshat has some news for us all** ," Ra gestured Seshat over.

Striding towards the centre of the meeting area, she looked at each goa'uld present in turn. To her satisfaction, some visibly flinched under her gaze. Internally smirking at this as she turned to Ra. Ra just raised an elegant eyebrow at her antics, he knew Seshat liked to mess with the system lords and he let her do it because he found it extremely amusing.

" **My Lord Ra** ," Seshat forced down the bile in her throat, " **After two months of work, I have come up with an improved design for the Ha'tak class mothership, as per your request. Overall, the new design looks the same but is faster, at both sub-light and hyperspace velocities, improved shield strength, hull integrity and staff cannon output. Four full power shots from the new design could easily destroy one of our current motherships with full power to shields** ," the gathered goa'uld looked mightily impressed with this information so far, " **The new design takes the same length of time to build as current motherships. Also, the new design can carry forty as opposed to thirty death gliders and has a faster computer core. The design is here on this crystal.** " Seshat held up the data crystal and then handed it to Ra.

Ra will decide whether or not the others may gain access to the new design, although the redesign was badly needed as the current line of motherships were just not cutting it when it came to space engagements. Ra thought to himself for a few moments, the others began eagerly talking amongst themselves but they kept the volume low, even Apophis and Heru'ur forgot their previous argument and began discussing the merits of the new design. Seshat stood, inspecting her nails beside Ra's throne, looking like she had not a care in the world. Egeria tried to hide the smirk she sent Seshat's way. Ra stood suddenly, attracting everyone's attention, silencing the whole room.

" **The new design shall be made available to all goa'uld. Our fleets are in desperate need of renewal. I declare the following decade as a time of peace, no wars shall be permitted between us. Go! Refit your fleets, you have the time.** " Ra sat back in his throne. He will transmit the data to the others shortly after the meeting.

The others arose and began making their way out, Sokar being the first. He truly loathed contact with the other goa'uld. Osiris swept from the room, Isis sending Seshat a sneer before following him out. They were all headed towards the stargate or their respective temples located around the planet. Yu was the last to leave, respectfully nodding to Ra as he left, having stopped Cronus to discuss a mutual, minor threat on their borders.

Soon, only Ra and Seshat remained. Ra's servants poured from hidden doors around the throne room and began reorganizing it. Soon, where the ring of seats for the system lords lay, sat a table with four lounge chairs surrounding it stood. Food platters and wine pitchers were placed upon the table. Ra gestured for Seshat to seat herself, as he strode towards his own seat. Both ate and drank in silence for a few moments before Seshat broke the silence.

" **My lord, I also have the designs for your flagship here, it is mostly complete, all that needs doing is the interior decorations and room arrangements. As designed, it is three and a half times the size of a standard Ha'tak. It could easily blow away the new design for Ha'tak motherships with three shots at full power. It will also be faster and of course much better shielding. It has a maximum complement of two hundred and sixty death gliders in four hangers. It shall be the most powerful vessel known to the goa'uld when completed. Construction shall take anywhere from ten months to a year at most assuming constant resource supply.** "

Seshat passed over a second data crystal, Ra nodded his head and gave Seshat a rare smile.

" **Well done Seshat. You never cease to amaze with your affinity for technology.** "

A rare compliment, if any. Ra of course will pass it off as his own genius once his flagship is built but Seshat does not really care. If only Ra knew of the vessel Seshat had designed in her personal database. A mothership, looking like a slightly larger version of the Ha'tak, but with much sharper teeth. Using the technology available, Seshat managed to improve goa'uld designs so much that her own mothership design could easily go toe to toe with Ra's flagship and win. It would take five full power shots from Ra's flagship to drain its shields and that is assuming that Seshat's own design would not fire back. Her own design could easily drop the shields of Ra's flagship with two shots and blow it to pieces with a further four shots.

Oh, Seshat is well aware of the fact that the goa'uld do not use the technology they have at its optimum efficiency and capacity. Most goa'uld technology operates at sixty percent efficiency at maximum. This is why races like the Asgard and Furlings easily lay waste to goa'uld ships, they are constantly improving their technology while the goa'uld stagnate. Seshat is one of the rare few capable and/or willing to innovate.

Seshat was soon dismissed from Ra's presence. She strode her way back to her chambers after using the rings to leave Ra's throne room. Once within, she went over to her computer terminal and went back to planning for the future of the Tau'ri rebellion.

'They are counting on you and me both Seshat.'

' **Indeed they are.** '

* * *

 **Present Day**

The weeks between January and May flew by quickly for Michael. Nothing of interest really happened at all. He studied with the study group, which had gotten smaller, Neville, Harry, Padma and Terry being the permanent members. Hermione, Anthony Goldstein and Padma's twin Parvati sometimes joined them. Hermione appeared to be doing her own research apart from school work, always carrying large, old and dusty tomes around with her. Seshat was intrigued as to what she was up to. Ronald Weasley was still wary of Michael, he never joined them unless Harry or Hermione dragged him over. Draco Malfoy sneered at Michael but other than that did not try anything else, obviously he got a tongue lashing by his father. Politics in the Wizarding world was volatile enough without making an enemy of a future lord (only the goblins and Michael knew that he was Lord Wyndham) of an ancient and noble house by insulting and fighting with the current heir. Lucius Malfoy, to Seshat, seems like the kind of man who would teach his son to make contacts while he was young and not enemies. Overall it Michael had fallen into a regular routine of attending classes during the day and studying and socializing with his friends in the evening.

One event to note occurred during these uneventful weeks, which was supremely amusing for Seshat, happened on February fourteenth, Valentine's Day. Seshat, having experienced Valentine's Day before when Sarah, her previous host, was much younger and had suitors vying for her attention, did not see it as necessary to inform Michael of what may or may not happen on this day. In other words, she was looking forward to seeing how embarrassed and/or shocked Michael could get. She was not disapointed, to her great amusement.

Michael strode into the great hall for breakfast that morning with Terry and Padma. They were discussing the essays due for potions the following Monday and how much of a prick they thought Snape was. Michael and Terry sat beside each other, while Padma moved to sit at the opposite side of the table across from them. The chatted amicably as they broke their fast. All was well until the post arrived. Michael would have wished he started shooting the owls out of the air the minute they entered the hall, if he had any idea what was about to befall him.

Finishing off his cup of tea, Michael engaged Terry in a discussion on how they should go about brewing their potion on Monday. Without warning, all across the hall, most people were bombed by letters and cards in garish pink and luminous purple envelopes. Even Snape received a few which judging by the look on his face would not go down well.

For the a whole minute, everyone stared in shock at the piles of letters in front of them. What happened next would give you a clue as to what each person in the hall thought of Valentine's Day. Half the population of the room proceeded to squeal in delight or in the case of an adult, make a dignified noise of contentment. The other half were divided into three main groups, the first had the most horrified expressions on their faces and proceeded to make a run for it out of the room (in Snape's case he stormed out through the teachers entrance with a look that promised pain to all who crossed him that day), the second group was of those who were completely indifferent and had no interest or care for what was going on, the third group were completely oblivious as to what was going on or what it meant, the poor dears. Membership to the three groups was not mutually exclusive, soon enough those in the third group either joined the first or second group, mainly the first and made a quick getaway. Seshat found it all hilarious but kept her giggles back as she prompted Michael into action.

Michael sat, staring between the ten envelopes that sat on his breakfast plate and the doors to the great hall where Terry had previously made his escape, shouting something about scrubbing his eyes and soap. Michael sat firmly in the blissful ignorance of the third group. Another minute had passed since the hail of letters and feathers, Michael still sat, unmoving and staring at the pile of letters with a look of utmost puzzlement, confusion and concentration. He had no idea what was going on. Seshat decided to take action and pushed him into reaching for the first envelope, a luminous pink thing with burgundy hearts adorning it. It thoroughly repulsed Michael to the point of bile rising in his throat.

' **Come on Michael, just rip it open and read it** ,' Seshat mentally prodded him.

Taking a deep breath, he tore open the envelope and opened the card within to read it. A puff of pink smoke forming a heart smacked him in the face. It read;

 _To Michael,_

 _I would like to get to know you better hotstuff._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Michael's face went from shock to horror to mortification and a combination of all three as he read the other nine cards, each written with progressively suggestive language and innuendos (which Seshat happily explained for him, to his further mortification). Placing the last letter down, Michael looked up, his face rapidly switching between rosey red and pale. All those who remained in the hall within his visual field each had a dreamy look as they stared into space. Michael blinked once, then twice. He gulped and then rubbed his eyes. As all this was happening, Seshat was trying her best to contain her laughter, she lost it with what happened next.

Slowly, Michael rose and began walking towards the hall doors, picking up the pace with each step. By the time he reached the doors he was running, all the while Seshat was doubled over in laughter within his head. She was most amused. Michael did not stop running until he was sat within the transfiguration classroom, with a load of other pale or pink faced boys and some girls. Seshat could not stop chuckling for the rest of the day. Michael never recovered from the experience and Seshat never let him live it down.

* * *

It was near the end of May, during the hectic week prior to the end of year exams on the first week of June, that Michael got any sort of clue that something suspicious was going on. He sat with Terry in the library going over revision material for charms when a few places down from them, Hermione plonked a large tome down beside Harry and Ron. From their distance, Terry could not hear what was being said but Michael could, with Seshat improving his hearing.

"This is what it has to be guarding. Nicholas Flamel created the philosopher's stone, using it to create the elixir of life. This is what You-Know-Who must be after!," Hermione stated in all one breath.

"Makes sense, if I had something like that, I'd guard it with all kinds of dangerous traps," Weasley stated smugly. Strategy was Weasley's only apparent skill worth mentioning.

"The only question is, when is Snape going to after it, so we can stop him..," Michael stopped listening as Harry continued talking.

'What in the world are they going on about, a philosopher's stone? Nicholas Flamel would never give up such a powerful and dangerous creation. Why would Dumbledore hid such a thing in a school of all places, assuming it's real?' Michael mentally ranted to Seshat.

' **I don't know Michael but it sounds like those three plan on doing something dangerous and incredibly stupid.** '

Michael was not happy for the rest of that day. He kept an eye on Harry and Hermione, waiting for any indication they would do something stupid. The exam week passed with no troubles, Michael knew he did well in them. It wasn't until four days before it was time to leave on the express for the summer holidays, that Michael noted something was up.

The trio of Gryffindors kept keeping tabs on Professor Snape all throughout the day. If they thought they were being discrete about it then they had another thing coming. Over the previous few days, Michael spied and listened in on the conversations between the three of them, out of concern for both Harry and Hermione. This allowed him to find out that what they planned will take place on the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Just brilliant both Seshat and Michael thought. Last night, Michael explored the corridor using the cloaking device on the pendant. He was shocked to find a cerberus guarding one of the passageways.

'I will be very annoyed if they get themselves killed,'Michael irately shouted at Seshat.

Scowling mentally, Seshat whacked him on the back of the head.

' **They will be fine Michael. I have a feeling there is something more going on. We should definitely stake out the entrance to that corridor tonight and follow anyone who enters.'**

That night, after his last fellow Ravenclaw went to bed, Michael left Seshat take control, mainly because she had the advantage through speed and reflexes. Eyes flashing bright, white-gold, Seshat moved to the school trunk to get ready. Dressing in dark, all black clothing (bought over the Christmas), black jeans, black short-sleeve shirt, black leather robes and black combat boots. Seshat then moved to the fifth compartment that contained all the goa'uld tech she and Michael brought with them. Removing a silver kara kesh, the weapon armband/gauntlet slash wand-holster, a zat plus holster, her khopesh plus scabbard and a few goa'uld shock grenades. Equipping everything in a timely and efficient manner, she checked that both the armband and kara kesh functioned by flaring the crystal and emitter of both. Locking the fifth compartment she then pulled out one of the stealthy black cloaks they bought during the previous summer. Moving over to the full length mirror in the room, she placed the cloaking pendant around her neck and then put on the cloak, with the hood up. Double checking everything in the mirror, she closed the trunk, activated the cloaking device and snuck out of the room.

Soon, Seshat found herself just within the entrance to the third floor corridor. Sitting on a damaged statue, in full view of the door but within the shadows. An hour passed and she was starting to get restless. Sighing to herself, she was just about to get up and take a look around when the door suddenly opened. She stared at the door but nothing came in and soon the door closed, ancient hinges squeaking in the dim light. Seshat was confused, until she heard a muffled voice state, "Alohomora!".

The door that lead to the cerberus slide opened and the invisible person entered. Seshat quickly made her way over but the door closed before she could enter. Cursing silently to herself for her moment of slowness, she jumped with shock when she heard the barking and three distinct screams. Unsure of what to do, she moved back over to her original hiding spot, she could not just open the door as the cerberus was still obviously awake with the sheer volume of noise coming through the closed door. She didn't have long to wait though as almost forty minutes later, a panicked Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall, a concerned Professor Flitwick and an indifferent Professor Snape entered. Dumbledore blasted the door to the cerberus apart, and stunned the creature, which was a feat in of itself. The other three professors slipped in behind him, Seshat tailing them closely.

"Now, my dear Minerva, if you tap that exposed brick over there with your wand, the hidden passages down will open up for us," Dumbledore stated, his voice calm despite his appearance.

McGonagall tapped the specified brick and the wall beside it swiftly shifted into itself revealing a small staircase leading down.

"You three know the way from here, we must find them before they are injured," Dumbledore left off the 'or killed' part of that statement.

Seshat tailed the four professors as they moved through several rooms with a swift pace, passing a room with badly burnt double snare and a room with flying keys. In a room with a giant chess set, they found Ronald Weasley, unconscious and injured and Hermione Granger attending to him.

"Quickly Professors, Harry went on by himself," Hermione almost screamed at them.

"It's alright Ms. Granger, go with professor Flitwick and Snape to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall and I will find Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said calmly.

Flitwick levitated the unconscious Weasley and Hermione followed him as he headed for the hospital wing. Snape had already stalked off, muttering something about idiot Gryffindors and dunderhead Potters. Dumbledore and McGonagall continued on through a room with potions and fire, which Dumbledore snuffed out with a negligent flick of his wand, a room with a troll that was quite obviously killed with powerful dark magic, entrail expelling curse Dumbledore believed killed it, until they reached the final room.

Harry Potter lay there, blood pouring from his lightning bolt shaped scar, pale and unconscious. A pile of ash lay nearby, with robes and the remains of a turban mixed in with it. In the centre of the room, lay a smashed mirror. Around the room were several scorch marks, signs of a magical firefight. McGonagall was quite obviously shaking as she looked at Harry, on the verge of tears, Seshat was not far off herself but she could see he was still breathing. Dumbledore had a very sad, almost regret filled face, like he had done something he knew he shouldn't have but did it anyway. Seshat did not trust this man and now was highly suspicious of him. Without a word Dumbledore levitated Harry and both professors left the room, Seshat close behind them.

* * *

The hospital wing was not a pleasant place to be, especially at one in the morning and with Madam Pomfrey on the warpath.

"I told you Albus! We all told you it would be dangerous and stupid! But did you listen to us, no! The high and mighty Albus Dumbledore knew what he was doing, nothing could possibly go wrong! Well look here Albus, we have two injured students, one who won't be awake for another day or so. Don't tell me that this was part of your plan because if it was a tanned hide will be the least of your worries!"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand threateningly in Dumbledore's direction. Seshat sat on the window sill next to Harry's bed, with a mix of concern for Harry's health and fighting back laughter at the mollified look on Dumbledore's face. Seshat knew if she wasn't wringing her hands together in worry, McGonagall would be ripping Dumbledore a new one alongside Pomfrey. Snape lurked in a shadowed corner with a smug look on his face directed towards Dumbledore, Seshat could almost like the man if he wasn't such an arse. Flitwick had left to escort Hermione to bed, she was inconsolable at the state Harry was in. Seshat's attention was drawn back to Pomfrey's tirade ending.

"...completely idiotic decision on your part. You should have suspected him at the least, the turban was mighty suspicious because he didn't wear one last year and the stutter too. But back to my patients. Mr. Weasley will be up and about by tomorrow morning, Mr. Potter unfortunately will be unconscious for another day or so. He is magically exhausted and appears to have suffered effects similar to...my god, the cruciatus curse. What kind of monster would do that to a child!"

She proceeded to give Harry a potion with a strange iridescent red glow and the slight tremors he had faded quickly.

"Right, everyone out! Give my patients rest."

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape proceeded to leave, Seshat remained behind. Once Madam Pomfrey had retired to her office with one last brief sorrowful look at Harry, Seshat dropped the cloaking field, becoming visible again. She moved swiftly to Harry's side and removed the hood of her cloak. She tenderly moved hair out of Harry's face, shifting it behind his ear.

" **That was an incredibly foolish thing you did Harry Potter. I fear danger is attracted to you like metal to a magnet. Get well soon Harry** ," with that she left Michael take brief control.

"As was said, get well soon Harry."

Seshat took back control with a flash of her eyes, re-engaged the cloaking device before stalking out of the room, back to Ravenclaw tower and bed.

* * *

The following day had Michael was nearly kicking himself. Rumour was spreading over what happened and why Harry was in the hospital wing but a prevalent rumour, one started by Ron the moment he was cleared to leave the hospital wing, was of a strange dream he had while he was out of it of a being in a black cloak, glowing eyes and a strange voice lurking over Harry in the hospital wing. Hermione proceeded to scoff at the idea and berated Ron about spreading rumours. Seshat berated herself for not noticing that Weasley was partially awake the night before. Overall, most of the rumours almost got it dead right. Harry battled a dark wizard and defeated him but was injured during the fight. None of the professors would comment though so the rumours continued.

Classes were over for the day so Michael went to visit Harry but not after stopping by his room to pick up a healing device, Seshat intended on scanning Harry herself, not trusting magical medicine. Although she said it using much less endearing terms. Michael sat at Harry's side, he seemed peaceful. Madam Pomfrey had just finished checking Harry out and gave Michael a small smile. Checking that he was alone he gave Seshat the all clear and she took control. Slipping on the healing device she discreetly scanned and proceeded to fix any damage done to Harry. It was a shock for her to find that Harry had suffered long term malnutrition and abuse, if the scars on his back and the poorly set bones were anything to go by. Why Madam Pomfrey never found or dealt with these issues Seshat would never know, but both Michael and her vowed to ensure Harry would suffer no longer at that very moment. Michael took back control once Seshat was done using the healing device to fix the improperly set bones and to boost Harry's immune system. He tried to remember if Harry ever mentioned where he lived. He spent ten minutes thinking and all he could come up with was Surrey. He would have to ask Hermione, perhaps under the guise of sending Harry letters over the summer.

* * *

The following afternoon, Michael found Hermione alone in the library, he moved to sit with her.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Michael, how are you?"

"I would ask you the same thing, seeing as that Harry still hasn't woken up yet and you are here with a book open yet you were staring into space. Are you okay Hermione?"

"Professor Dumbledore has forbidden me from saying anything but I am still concerned about Harry. He could have died!"

Madam Pince would have thrown both of them out with Hermione's wail at the end there if it wasn't for Michael's quick privacy charm.

"It is okay Hermione. I knew that ye were up to something for a while now. I just hope that it was worth whatever has caused Harry to be unconscious for so long. Good news is, Madam Pomfrey thinks he'll wake tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and sniffed a little bit. Michael produced some tissue from his pocket and gave it to her. She nodded her thanks and blew her nose.

"So I was wondering. Do you have any idea where Harry lives. I can distinctly remember him saying somewhere in Surrey but I cannot for the life of me remember where and I wanted to be able to send him mail over the summer."

Hermione smiled at him, "Sure, here."

She wrote down his address on a piece of parchment. Michael read it when she was done.

 _4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

"He lives with his relatives but he has barely ever spoken about them, I don't think he likes them much."

"Okay, thank you Hermione."

Michael pocketed the address and headed off to his common room to get some of his summer homework done and to plan for what he will do over the summer.

'We are definitely paying Harry a visit. I want to find out who it is that is hurting him.'

' **I will fry whomever it is brain with a kara kesh, that is for sure. I loathe child abusers.** '

* * *

Harry did not wake until the following afternoon, having being out of it for almost three days. He was up just in time for the leaving feast. What was shocking for everyone but Michael was how well he looked, he looked better that he did before he ended up in the hospital wing. The healing device healed a lot of the long term damage, making him healthier than he was. He was still underweight though and would need proper nourishment. Seshat intended to help him get that over the summer.

The leaving feast was a heavy affair. Platters full of overly decorated foods. Weasley appeared to be in heaven, scoffing down food like a starving man, foregoing chewing altogether. Dumbledore made his announcements and awarded Gryffindor the house cup by granting Harry, Hermione and Ron fifty points each, to ire and suspicion of everyone else. Michael didn't actually care, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

The following morning, he boarded the express and found an empty compartment. Minutes later, Neville, Terry and Harry joined him. The four talked about what they would be doing for the summer, being visited by Hermione and Padma periodically throughout the journey back to London. Arriving that evening, they all said their goodbyes and made their way home either via apparition, flue, portkey or through the barrier into Kings Cross. Michael greeted his aunt on the platform and they soon made their way out of the station. Outside, they were just about to hail the Knight Bus when Michael stopped his aunt.

"Aunty, wait here a minute I just need to check something"

He headed off leaving his completely puzzled and confused aunt behind, seeking out his target instead. There, about twenty metres in front of him was Harry heading towards an idling car, with a man that could only be described a walrus driving it. He did not look happy to waiting for Harry. Michael approached as close as he could and observed the interactions between Harry and his guardian without being noticed.

"Come on boy. I haven't got all day," said the man with a menacing growl.

"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry said with what Michael would have easily described as fear.

Seshat did not like this Vernon fellow. If she finds out that it is him that abuses Harry there will be hell to pay. As soon as Harry got into the car, it sped off at high speed into the traffic. Michael and Seshat definitely did not like this Uncle Vernon. Turning, Michael headed back towards his aunt, one look at her and he knew she saw what he had seen. Michael gave her an enquiring look but she just gave him a look that said they will talk about it later.

Another stomach churning ride in the Knight Bus later found Michael relaxing in his living after just having finished off the pizza his aunt had ordered. His aunt was sitting on the armchair beside him, waiting patiently. Michael knew she could not contain herself, but she is not the type of person to nag you into revealing what you wish to remain secret.

"You may ask what you wish to ask aunty," Michael said suddenly.

"Who was that boy you were following? Why are you so concerned for him and are you going to do anything about that obviously abusive relative?," she stated slowly and clearly.

Once again Michael was surprised at how observant his aunt could be, she was getting on in age but she had eyes like a hawk.

"He is Harry Potter aunty. He is my friend. I have been concerned all year that he was from an abusive household, but that was confirmed today outside the station," Michael stated clearly and carefully.

"Well, whatever you do Michael, remember that you are Lord Wyndham, I really have no say in what you can or cannot do as you are effectively emancipated. This house for example is technically yours, it is a Wyndham property. Just be careful Michael, don't get in over your head and make sure you look after Lily's son. Oh yes, I knew Lily Potter nee Evans, she went to school with your mother and father but I met her a few times over the summers when she'd visit your father at Wyndham Manor. He always did like inviting his friends over. Just look after him Michael, god knows he deserves better."

His aunt left the room soon after that with a quick goodnight, leaving Michael to contemplate with Seshat their plans for the summer.

'Well first things first. I have to contact the goblins.'

' **We have to go visit some of my hidden properties and recover some technology that I have hidden, for next year after all. Perhaps we should recover my ship. As far as I know it is still in it's hiding spot within my old temple in Egypt.** '

'Okay, so we have a plan at least. Well, time for bed methinks.'

Getting a hum of approval from Seshat, Michael left the living room and headed to his bedroom to draft a letter to the goblins. This summer was going to be busy.

* * *

Just beyond the ward boundaries stood a lone figure in a black cloak. The figure observed the house in the dwindling summer light as night fell.

"One week, shadow. One week and we will show you why protecting the Wyndham brat was your biggest mistake."

The figure stood there for a few minutes as the sky rapidly darkened before sliding into the shadows and vanishing, leaving the house occupants none the wiser.

* * *

A few hundred miles away, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with his head in his hands. All the Hogwarts professors stood within the room, each taking turns berating him for his stupidity. His elaborately laid plan to capture the spectre of Voldemort failed miserably. All because Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley took it upon themselves to try and protect the fake philosophers stone. He should have anticipated that they would meddle and that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Harry shouldn't have had to face Voldemort so soon and it all ended in him being unconscious for nearly three days. This was not one of his better years, hopefully next year will pass without incident.

Albus was startled up by a bang. It seems the professors had enough of him and decided to slam the door as they left.

'I'm getting too old for this.'

* * *

Unknown to the majority of people on Earth, an alien device discovered in Giza in 1928 was just figured out and activated. Unknown to most, the Supreme System Lord Ra will be blown up within his own pyramid ship a few days later by a scout team sent through from Earth led by Colonel Jack O'Neill. For the first time in millennia, Earth will become known to the goa'uld and prove itself to be a threat. A threat which they cannot ignore.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is it for year one. I sort of wanted to pass by most of the school year until the incident with Quirrell and old Volde. I tried writing it so that Michael and Seshat would be involved with the whole fight with Volde but I just kept ending up writing myself into a corner. I have a lot of things planned for the summer, I guess some of you will have already guessed what they are.**


	8. Summer Part I

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. The Summer will be split over two to three parts, depending on if I want to be mean and add cliffhangers muhahaha...**

* * *

Summer Part I

Six figures shrouded in black cloaks, stood around an old, weathered hardwood table that had seen its fair share of hardships if the stains and carvings on the surface were anything to go by. The six figures stared at a large piece of parchment. The parchment was obviously from or used by goblins at some point, as evident by their own language scrawled across the surface. Dead centre on the sheet of parchment was what appeared to be an series of complex, intersecting lines and scribbles but to the trained eye were in fact the blueprints for a ward structure. A goblin ward structure to be precise. One of the figures, apparently the leader of the small group, hummed to himself.

"I am most impressed that you managed to acquire the ward plan in such a short time," he stated in an icy voice that would have chilled a person to the bone.

"It was easy. Once I filled that stupid little creature up with enough alcohol, he was more than ready to do what I asked," came a haughty, almost feminine voice from the figure to the leader's right.

"I'm surprised he even agreed whilst drunk. I would have expected the greedy bastard to backstab you the moment he returned to Gringotts," said a snide voice to the leader's left.

The female figure bristled at the insult but held herself in check. She did not want to be punished by the the leader, he was unforgiving at the best of times.

"I agree," said the cold voice of the leader, "It is not like the goblins to become so agreeable even when intoxicated. They are in fact just as sharp minded drunk as they are sober. Explain how you got this," he indicated the parchment before him.

The female figure audibly gulped but her voice was steady when she spoke, "The goblin was drunk. We went back to his office at Gringotts. I sweet talked him a little and then bribed him with a large sum of gold. Once I told him what I wanted he went and got it no questions asked…"

She was interrupted by the angry snarl coming from the leader.

"You stupid bitch! That goblin will betray us the first chance he gets! Did you not think of that or are you hoping we all get captured? Is that your plan all along, to get us locked in Azkaban or worse?"

His voice was deadly calm despite his rage, which made it even more terrifying. He moved his right arm and a wand appeared in a gloved hand.

"But my lord, he will not betray us. I killed the little bugger and even retrieved the bribe. It will look like he died from a stroke caused by old age and high blood alcohol levels," the woman whimpered but stood her ground.

It would have been much worse if she showed weakness by taking a step back. The leader leveled his wand at her, standing deathly still. The four other figures in the room inwardly cringed, they knew what was about to happen. Without so much as a sound, the leader shot a sickly violet curse, edged with black at the woman. She dropped to the ground writhing in agony but did not scream. Screaming would have only made the punishment worse. The leader turned back towards the table, looking over the parchment again.

"What of the Wyndham heir? Is he staying in that house still? Report!" the leader snapped.

The other four figures jumped from the tone of the leader's voice. He was not happy.

"My lord, I followed them back to the house from Kings Cross. They seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. I observed the house until dusk. No indications that they suspect our attack or knew that I was even present," said one of the figures, his voice was slightly raspy.

The leader nodded. Looking to each of the figures present in turn, including the female who was just standing up on shaking legs, he spoke clearly with a tone that commanded obedience.

"Then we shall prepare to attack within two weeks. This will give them time to become lazy and complacent. They will be taken completely unawares and we will kill the Wyndham heir and the Shadow! I know this is sooner than we first planned but with the blueprints to the wards we can tear them down within minutes, there will be no warning for our targets. Now go!"

The other figures bowed at the waist and quickly left the room. The leader remained and studied the ward blueprint. He soon began chuckling to himself which turned slightly maniacal towards the end. It was a laugh that would chill blood and cause nightmares.

* * *

Saturday 13th of June 1992

Michael arose at 8.30, did his morning routine, dressed himself and ate breakfast. He had a few errands to run today. First on his list was to send his letter to Master Braison, his account manager at Gringotts. He sent that letter away shortly before breakfast with their family owl. Second, was to find the exact address for Harry Potter. It seems that Hermione forgot to be exact with the address. Michael found a total of four Privet Drives and two Privet Lanes in the borough of Surrey. He was going to have to get creative with solving that puzzle. Third on his list, was to access some of Seshat's hidden caches and recover some useful technology. Fourth was to check on Seshat's ship by seeing if the ring transporter will accept a connection and recover it for use. Michael frowned as he thought over the list again. Today could end up being a very long day.

Dressed in muggle attire, Michael made his way to the front door. Turning to face the kitchen, he watched as his aunt made her way towards him.

"I'm leaving now aunty. I should be back before dinner at the latest."

She nodded, "Okay Michael. Just watch yourself okay, thugs won't hesitate to attack and rob you blind especially if they know you are alone."

She quickly hugged Michael. He opened the door and made his way down through the garden out the garden gate.

"Bye Aunty!" he shouted back at her and she waved at him before retiring back into the house.

Turning left, he quickly made his way towards the bus stop. He passed by the entrance to a large park behind the row of houses his own was apart of. He could hear children playing and the sound of a distant lawnmower. It was going to be a bright and hot day judging by the lack of clouds in the sky.

He soon arrived at the bus stop. There were two others waiting, an elderly lady Michael didn't know and a man in his mid thirties wearing a suit. Both ignored Michael and he ignored them in turn. Ten minutes later the bus arrived.

Michael was headed to a secluded manor house located in the heart of london, completely forgotten by the rest of the city. The building itself was on one of the many historic buildings lists which prevented it from being demolished. It was also abandoned which made it perfect for Seshat to hide an underground bunker beneath.

The bus journey was an uneventful hour and twenty minutes long before Michael's stop came up. Looking around, he noticed that he was near enough to London zoo but his destination was down a small unnoticeable lane that lead to a small area completely cut off from the surrounding area. The noise from the city was severely dulled within by the large trees and tall bushes. The area was around sixteen hundred square meters total, with the old manor house dead centre within. The manor was victorian in design and style, made from stone, the colours faded with time. It had two stories and a basement, judging by the half sized windows near the ground. Most of the windows and the front doors were boarded over to deter squatters and criminal elements from using the building. The manor itself was originally owned by James Carlisle, the youngest son of Sarah Carlisle, Seshat's previous host. Sarah became Seshat's host in 1785 at the age of fifty, whereupon she faked her own death. James was born in 1764 and built the original manor, in memory of his mother, in 1792. Four years later, James's son Jonathan was born. It was Jonathan Carlisle who redesigned the manor in 1840 giving it the current victorian era styling. Both James and Jonathan hold a place in Seshat's heart as both did not believe Sarah had died at all. They spent their lives searching for her. She visited both on their deathbeds, 1844 for James and 1890 for Jonathan, giving both an extreme shock and explaining everything. Both were shocked into awe and passed away happily in their sleep.

In his will, Jonathan decreed that the manor was to never to be sold and was to remain within the family even if it is not used. The manor was abandoned after his death and has remained unlived in since. Seshat built her underground bunker beneath the basement of the manor in 1910. She installed a ring transporter in the basement and is the only access to the bunker beside a hidden emergency escape tunnel. Since then Seshat has used the manor as an on and off base of operations. It has been sixty years since she last set foot inside. Now she needs to enter to see what she and Michael will need to bring to Hogwarts in September. She also wants to see if there is any technology that should be secured within their Gringotts vault.

Seshat instructed Michael to walk around to the rear of the building to see if the servant door to the kitchen was boarded up. Michael discovered that it wasn't. Seshat took control for the next part as she knew the layout within better and had better reflexes in case the whole place decided to collapse on their heads despite the structural strengthening Seshat gave the place during her last visit.

' **Alright Michael, we are going to first check to see if the place is sound and we will then move down into the basement and activate the rings.'**

'Okay.'

Standing before the servant access door to the kitchen, Seshat rooted around in her jacket pocket. Removing a small remote ring activator and a small palm device (a device with a similar function to the main crystal of a kara kesh, with a shorter range, that fit over the palm of the user) to neutralize any hostiles within. She also had a zat but the palm device was more discreet. She slowly opened the door and entered. She quickly and silently moved through the kitchen and stopped in front of the door that led to the basement. Opening it carefully she edged her way slowly down the stairs beyond. Judging by the firmness of the stairs beneath her feet, she knew that the structure was still sound. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, she silently opened a second door. Beyond the door lay the basement of the manor, filled with large tanks that used to hold ales and spirits that now lay empty and empty wine racks. The place was covered in cobwebs but, to Seshat's concern, there seemed to be an obviously cleared path around all the ale tanks that lead towards the ring transporter. Someone has been here recently.

On alert, she slowly followed that path. Passing the empty tanks on one side and wine racks on the other, she soon arrived near the clearing for the ring transporter. A light was flickering nearby and she could hear someone talking. She pocketed the remote ring activator and put the palm device on her right hand. She silently edged her way closer, ducking down behind an upright whiskey barrel on the floor beside the wine racks. Leaning against the wine rack behind her, she almost jumped when something hard poked her in the back. Turing, she spotted a wine bottle and with curiosity she delicately removed it from the rack. Observing the bottle she hummed in surprise and placed it within one of her empty pockets.

' **Huh, claret 1826. A good year,'** she chuckled.

'Whatever you say Seshat.'

Focusing back in on the situation, Seshat leaned around the whiskey barrel. The voices were louder now and she could make out a little campsite right on top of the ring transporter. Two men were present, one was cooking over an open fire while the other was dozing on a scruffy old mattress.

"I'm tellin' ya ma lad. Tis the perfect place 'ere. No'ne 'as lived 'ere in years," said the man hunched over the fire cooking.

The other man grunted, "I'm sure it is. But I remember hearing stories of this place. The people who lived here used worship the devil or some such rot. Summoned demons or something. That's why it's abandoned and I don't think we should stay here too long. This place could fall down on our heads at any moment."

Seshat smirked. ' **Demons hmm. Want to mess with their heads Michael?'** she chuckled silently. Michael just nodded, his laughter ringing around his mind scape.

"They's only old wives tales ma lad. Take no 'eed of 'em."

There was silence for a few minutes apart from the crackling of the fire and the noise of a spoon clinking against metal. The man cooking broke the silence again.

"Anyway, tis not like demons is real. Is they? I've never seen any."

The man was cut off by Seshat's resonating voice floating out through the darkness.

" **You are mistaken. We are quite real...mortal."**

The man cooking dropped the spoon in shock and horror. The dozing man bolted upright. Both looked out into the gloom around them. Both stopped dead when the saw a pair of bright glowing eyes staring back at them.

" **You will make for a tasty snack. Hmm."**

Both men were too frightened to react, so Seshat sent a low powered telekinetic blast towards them, snuffing out the fire in the process. The place darkened significantly. Seshat snuck around behind the two men who were shaking in fear. She smirked again.

" **Boo."**

She said this from behind them and both bolted from their positions and ran towards where they thought the exit was. Two clunking sounds indicated the two men had ran into something solid and knocked themselves out. Seshat openly laughed for a few minutes. Getting a hold of herself, she spun about on her heels and made her way towards the wall, where she could sense the naquadah in the hidden control panel used for powering the ring transporter. She pulled the latch and the false cover fell away, revealing the obviously goa'uld designed control interface. Typing in the correct code caused hidden lights to flicker on and slowly increase in intensity. Soon the gloom was gone. She hit the latch and the control panel was hidden again.

Seshat could see the small makeshift campsite and the two men unconscious against the far wall. She made her way over and used the palm device to ensure they were properly unconscious. She then made her way over to the campsite and searched through their stuff, looking for something to identify them by. She found a bag containing jewelry and pound notes. So the two men were thieves or rather burglars. She is insulted that they would use her manor as their base of operations. She left the bag where she found it and moved the makeshift camp out of the way of the rings. Pulling the remote activator from her pocket she hit the activate crystal. The rings shot up out of the ground and in a flash she was in her bunker, twenty metres beneath the basement.

The cavernous room lit up as soon as the rings were activated. The room was dominated by the shelves upon shelves of stuff, goa'uld and human from various centuries. It was all meticulously sorted. Seshat ignored the human stuff and made her way to the three rows of shelves that held goa'uld tech, weapons, armour, clothing and other miscellaneous stuff. Walking past the various bits and bobs, passed the racks of staff weapons and shelves full of zats, she looked around for anything useful. Walking passed five sets of jaffa guard armour she stopped due to Michael's curiosity.

'What are those Seshat?'

' **Those are the armour of the jaffa guards. The jaffa who would be part of the personal protection detail of a specific goa'uld. Each jaffa guard has a helmet, as you can see, that varies and are usually designed based on the animal that represents each goa'uld. From left to right those five helmets are; Horus guards, falcon-headed they protected Ra and his children, Anubis guards, jackal-headed they guarded Anubis, Ram-headed guards, they served Knum, Bull-headed guards, they served Ptah and finally, the Leopard guards, leopard-headed, they served me. I had a detail of ten jaffa guards who wore the leopard heads and would protect me in public places and when I was travelling.'**

'Whatever happened to them? Your jaffa guards I mean.'

' **I do not know. But I would have been proclaimed as dead and they would have most likely been absorbed into another goa'ulds forces. A shame really, some of them were quite ready to accept my stance on the goa'uld and humans. They would have made good friends.'**

Seshat stood and let Michael admire the jaffa guard helmets for a few minutes longer before she moved on deeper into the mounds of stuff. She was walking by a shelf filled with gaudy jewelry when she spotted some things she had not seen in centuries. She walked over and picked them up in turn to inspect them. They were five unique kara kesh (ribbon devices), that she had modified herself apart from the style and colour. Three were the standard left hand and arm design while two were the rarer right hand and arm design. Seshat inspected the three standard designs first, one was ebony black in colour and had a sleeker design, the palm crystal and the crystal at the back of the wrist were both blood red rather than amber and white respectively. The second was bone white, with both crystals being sapphire blue. The third was rust coloured and had emerald green crystals. The two right handed variants had even odder colour schemes. One was sapphire blue with white crystals and the other was sulphur yellow with pink crystals. Seshat looked at the odd ribbon devices and thought back to when she acquired them. They were part of a stash of weapons she stole from Ra. She had no idea at the time that Ra had a thing for vibrant colours. It was a total shock.

Looking back down on the ribbon devices, she opted to take both the black and white versions with her. Simply because they appealed to her. She equipped the ebony kara kesh and then proceeded down amongst the shelves.

She stopped at the next shelf, removed a shrunken trunk from her pocket and tapped it so it expanded back to normal size. It was Michael's school trunk. Opening the fifth compartment holding their goa'uld tech, she placed the white ribbon device within. She then turned to the shelf and removed ten goa'uld plasma bombs and twenty stun grenades, and placed them in the trunk. She closed the lid and then dragged the trunk behind her as she passed further shelves of stuff. She stopped next at a shelf that contained armour. This armor she purposely made about two thousand years ago for her own use. It was designed to shape itself to fit your body perfectly and mirrored the armor worn by her leopard guard, with a retractable leopard head helmet too. This armor was a lighter silver colour rather than the dull grey like most jaffa armour. She added a set to the trunk. You never know when armour could come in handy.

Next she moved over to the larger pieces of technology. She added emitter sections for creating a dome shield next and two small naquadah reactors. She also added some refined naquadah to the trunk, it will be used to power the dome shield and power her ship. She also picked up some essential components and equipment for doing maintenance to her ship. Next she moved back over to the wearable technology section and added two necklaces and four bracelets that had cloaking devices. She always liked to have a backup. Rooting through the trunk, she removed some unneeded stuff also.

Finishing up, she re-shrunk the trunk and placed it back in her pocket. She moved back over to the ring platform and prepared to leave, the whole adventure took just under an hour. Being prepared, she activated the shield on the ribbon device and then activated the rings.

The rings transported back into the basement of the manor above. It was a good call raise the shield, as the two men decided to stick around when they woke up and even brought some backup. They decided to attack whoever tricked them. Gunshots rang out. The shield glowed a fierce red. Seshat turned to face the two men behind her. Both were looking wide eyed at her. She flashed her eyes in anger causing them to drop their guns in fear and back up a few steps.

" **You will pay for that,"** she stated.

She raised her left hand and blasted both men hard into the wall. A sickening crunch was heard, both had died upon impact. Seshat looked over at the other two present. Her eyes flashed again.

'You have to do it Seshat, I doubt they carry guns just to rob from houses.'

She raised the ribbon device again. Both men began to backup but raised their guns and started shooting again. Both were blasted off their feet and into the far wall. Both were also killed upon impact.

Seshat sighed, she does not like killing but those trying to kill you do not deserve mercy. Those gunshots would have been heard and the police will soon be swarming the area. Heading over to the hidden control panel, she set the controls to shut down power to the rings and basement once the rings have finished activating. Hiding the control panel again, she moved back over to the rings, input the coordinates and activated the rings again. Power in the basement deactivated once again. Twenty minutes later, a police team entered the manor and found the bodies of the four men. Autopsy reports showed that they all died from concussive force, source unknown, snapping their necks and from a brain hemorrhages caused by blunt force trauma. Their deaths would be a mystery but nothing more would be done once their guns were was identified as being the weapons used to kill several people over the past two months.

* * *

Seshat stood within the ring room of her ship. Her ship was an older, larger model tel'tak that was about half the size of an alkesh. It was large enough to have personal quarters, a large cargo bay and due to the enhancements and overhauls Seshat did to the systems onboard over the centuries, it was faster at both sub-light and hyperspace velocities, had more powerful shields and could fit weapons easily. It even had a cloaking device, which was rare for vessels that size back when the ship was built. The ship had four staff cannons, two in twin mounts on the underbelly turret, similar to an alkesh. The other two were larger and individually side mounted on both sides of the ship. Overall, the ship could easily lay siege to a primitive world and defend itself easily from a single attacking modern ha'tak.

Seshat made her way towards the pel'tak. Upon arriving she sat in the main pilot chair and interfaced with the ship's systems. The ship was still in prime condition, due to being buried. Only a few control crystals would need to be replaced and a fresh coat of paint added to the hull to remove the scratches from the sand. Seshat went about her maintenance, replacing burnt out crystals and ensuring the reactor had enough naquadah. Half an hour later, she was back in the pilot's seat checking the ship's systems again through the neural interface.

' **Alright, here goes nothing.'**

She slowly powered up the ship to full power and engaged the cloaking device. The hum of the engines and main reactor were soon heard. Seshat's temple was buried near the Red Pyramid in Egypt. She was surprised that archaeologists had never found it. The temple itself was small, a single large chamber used by worshippers to come a pay respect to Seshat and a small throne room for those who wished an audience with their god. The temple also had an empty treasure room for storing valuables. Seshat's ship was buried in a small courtyard next to the temple, all of which was buried under metres of sand.

Seshat throttled up the engines in preparation for take off. The vibrations caused, slowly unburied the craft. She set the ship to slowly rise until it was hovering ten metres above the desert. She set course for London, specifically Michael's home. The course angled up, out, beyond the atmosphere until it curved back down towards the destination in London. The whole journey would take twenty minutes. Seshat locked in the course and set the ship on autopilot. She then stood and let Michael take control, he wanted to go explore the vessel.

Michael immediately left the pel'tak and entered the small communal area behind it. The pel'tak itself was small, two seats, one for the pilot and one for the copilot. Both seats faced a viewscreen that mimicked a window. The single and only doorway led to the communal area. This area had a small seating arrangement set against the starboard side bulkhead and a small galley opposite against the portside bulkhead. There was enough space to seat six comfortably at the dining table. The small galley had a stasis cupboard, that held a large variety of foodstuffs kept under a stasis field, with enough provisions to last six people for two years. Michael continued his tour through the only other doorway that led to a small corridor. The corridor was lined with doorways. Two to starboard and two to port and one at the far end which led to the ramp down to the two deck high cargo bay below. One doorway led to Seshat's private quarters while the other three led to bedrooms for any passengers that may be travelling onboard. Michael continued on down the ramp to the large cargo bay. It was empty at the moment apart from two parts containers at the far end next to the door that led to the engine room. Another corridor next to the ramp down from the deck above led forward beneath the quarters and pel'tak on the upper deck. This lower deck contained the ring room, computer core, dual staff turret maintenance bay and the boarding ramp right up at the bow. The maintenance bays for the port and starboard single staff cannons were accessed by two hatches in the cargo bay. All other systems are accessed from the engine room, which contains the main naquadah reactor. The whole tour took ten minutes and by the time Michael returned to the pel'tak, the viewscreen showed they were already descending through the atmosphere towards London.

Seshat retook control and sat in the pilot's seat and prepared for landing. They were about two minutes away when Michael brought up a reasonable problem.

'Um, Seshat?'

' **Yes, Michael.'**

'Where are we going to land? We can't just land in the back garden or Aunt Tessie will end up finding the ship.'

Seshat mentally facepalmed. She was so caught up in bringing the ship back to London that she completely forgot as to where they will have to land the damn thing. She thought long and hard for a few minutes before an idea came to her.

' **I know Michael. We can hook up one of the ribbon devices to the ship so we can control it remotely. We then ring down in that park near home and order the ship to go land in the manor garden in London. It should at least not be noticed too much.'**

'I thought the point of the ship was for a quick getaway!'

' **You are right, I forgot. We could try landing it just behind the garden wall at the edge of the park. There is a small clearing that no one enters.'**

'Fine, okay it will do but we have to be ready to move it if anyone becomes suspicious and spots it, cloak or no cloak.'

With that, Seshat walked back down into the ring room. Activating the rings, she found herself standing in a small clearing near the entrance of the park, that was hidden from view. She then ordered the vessel through the kara kesh to find the small clearing behind the back garden wall of Michael's house. The ship should be just as hidden there as anywhere. Michael retook control and he made his way back home. Tomorrow they were going to use the ship's sensors to try and find Harry's relatives house, but first they had to get home in time for the early dinner Aunt Tessie had planned.

Entering the house he shared with his aunt, Michael made his way to his room, removed his school trunk and resized it. Opening it, he removed the ebony coloured ribbon device and place it within the trunk. Closing the trunk, he turned and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello aunty, I'm back."

His aunt looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Hello Michael. Did you have a good trip? Was the movie any good?"

The cover story they used for their little trip was that Michael was heading to meet up with some friends to watch a movie in a cinema in London.

"It was good aunty. Is it dinner time yet?" he said cheekily and jumped back laughing as his aunt took a swipe at him in indignation.

* * *

Sunday 14th of June 1992

The following morning, Michael had received a reply from the goblins. Apparently the goblins did indeed buy and sell property and if he would like to purchase some property from them, he would have to arrange it through his account manager. Michael jumped for joy at that news, Seshat would later deny she also jumped for joy. It seems that Michael's youthfulness was having an affect on her. Putting the information from the goblins aside for the time being, Seshat decided it was time to search for the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

That afternoon saw Michael sitting in the pel'tak of their ship, running scans of Surrey from low orbit. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white button down short-sleeve shirt and black combat boots. He also had brought a dark blue wizard robe which was folded on the co-pilot seat. His school trunk was in his pocket along with a healing device. Finally, he wore the ebony ribbon device on his left hand, which both he and Seshat were fond of. Seshat had been teaching Michael how to operate the ship since they boarded it at ten o'clock that morning. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon and they had been scanning the planet for the past hour.

'I don't understand! Why can we not find his magical signature? He is powerful enough that he should stand out like a beacon once you know what to look for,' Michael cried out in exasperation.

' **It appears that someone or something is masking his signature. Considering he would be hunted by remnant death eaters it only makes sense that he would be hidden behind wards.'**

'So we cannot find him from his magic. How will we find him then?'

' **Think Michael, think. These wizards are arrogant enough to assume that if you are hidden by magic alone that you cannot be found. Now, what can we do, right now, that would allow us to find his general location?'**

Seshat always liked to challenge Michael with little puzzles like this to help him think for himself and encourage him to use the tools at his disposal to solve problems. Michael thought hard for a few moments.

'I know!' Michael shouted mentally in triumph, 'We can use the lifeform sensors and if we download the data on Harry's physiology that is stored on the healing device, we should be able to find him.'

Seshat smiled to herself, Michael was very intelligent and she was very proud of him. She would never have thought to do something like that. She would have suggested to hack into the local authorities mainframes and search for Harry's school records and any other information. Michael's solution was ingenious, the sensors will be able to pinpoint Harry to within ten meters of his actual location from this distance.

Seshat took control, removed the healing device from her pocket and connected it up to the sensor network and main computer. It took five minutes for the process to be complete but soon, after sending out another sensor sweep, a match was being picked up in Little Whinging, Surrey. Michael mentally whooped for joy. Seshat set the ship to descend to that location. Ten minutes later and the cloaked ship was hovering over a hidden back alley off Privet Drive.

Michael, back in control, had pulled on the wizarding robes which more or less hid the ribbon device, and was stood in the ring room. He was pretty sure that the house with a magical scattering ward around it was their destination. The ward was so powerful that it even prevented non magicals from being detected, through magical means, from within. Even the modifications to the ship's sensors that Seshat made to allow them to scan for magical signature's, were more or less useless. Michael and Seshat were both mentally preparing themselves for this encounter. If Harry is in any way harmed, Seshat was probably going to kill the abusers. Pulling back the baggy left sleeve of the robes slightly, Michael activated the ring transporter. The hum and whooshing noise of the rings and a flash of light later, Michael stood facing the mouth of the alley. He set his face in a neutral expression and walked towards the alley entrance.

Striding past the identical houses, he observed the numbers on the doors, one, two, three. Finally, he reached the house in question. It had the same sickening feel of fakeness the rest of the street had. Perfectly manicured gardens, perfectly arranged flower beds, there was no individuality about the houses, they all looked like showhouses. But Michael had a feeling and Seshat agreed, that the house they were standing in front of held more than the eye could see. Making up his mind, he strode forward up the drive. As soon as he passed the property line, he felt the wards. There was more here than a scattering ward. There was a very weak protection ward, that from Michaels reading, felt like a blood ward. It's weakness shows there is no love lost between the people in this house. Since finishing up his reading on the mind arts, back in February Michael began on his books on warding. He still did not have the skills necessary to break or make wards but he could 'feel' them, identify them and the purpose behind them. If the scattering ward was any indication, then these wards were created by one very powerful wizard. By elimination, Seshat believes it could have been none other than Dumbledore himself.

' **It seems Dumbledore forgot that threats can also come from within family.'**

Michael reached the front door. He raised his hand and knocked firmly three times. There was muffled sounds behind the door, but it was soon answered by a horse of a woman. She had a look of disdain on her face that made her look like she had just swallowed a lemon. She eyed Michael for a minute or two. Michael was tall for his age and had just had a growth spurt. He expects to be around six feet two inches when it ends. Right now he is closer to six feet than five eleven.

"Can I help you?" she said with a superior tone.

"Ah, yes ma'am. I am here to visit my friend Harry Potter. May I see him?"

Michael opted to be polite. It may just avoid any complications. But the look on the woman's face suggested otherwise.

"VERNON! It's one of them, he is looking for the freak!" her shrill voice grated on Michaels ears.

"Tell him the freak isn't here!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Michael looked the woman in the eye and was immediately assaulted by the images of an unordered mind. He learned her name was Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her husband's name was Vernon and they had a son his age named Dudley. He also knew she was going to lie to him. Harry was in the house but he could not see where.

"You heard my husband, the freak isn't here. Don't come bothering us again!" she spat out.

Both Michael and Seshat had had enough.

"I do not think you understand, Mrs Dursley," her eyes widened as she hadn't given Michael her name, "I am here for Harry and you will show me too him."

Petunia began to back away from the door, Michael following her slowly. He now stood within the hall. A door to the left led into a sitting room, a frosted glass door down the hall led to the kitchen. He stood and waited patiently, he knew he will be encountering Vernon next.

"VERNON," she shrilled, "He knows the freak is here."

A lumbering thud was heard and a walrus of a man appeared from sitting room. He looked at Michael with beady little eyes, a disgusted look on his face.

"We don't want your kind here. You won't have the boy. Leave now or I'll call the police," Vernon bellowed.

Michael looked Vernon in the eye. What he saw made his blood boil. Harry was currently lying beaten and broken in the cupboard beneath the stairs. Vernon seemed to take perverse pleasure out of beating him. He also learned that the Dursley's hate Harry with a passion, which explained the failure of the blood ward. Seshat and Michael decided it was time to introduce themselves and scare the living daylights out of these two horrible people.

"You misunderstand me, **I really do wish to speak with him,"** Seshat took control halfway through speaking, eyes glowing fiercely. Both Dursley's fell over themselves in an attempt to get away from him. Vernon though, seemed to be a very foolish man.

"Now see here….," he did not manage to finish as Seshat raised a glowing ribbon device and aimed it towards him. It was Petunia that spoke next.

"You...you...you...cannot do ...magic..outside of school...you'll get in trouble."

" **My dear Petunia, this,"** Seshat indicated the ribbon device, " **this is not magic. This is the power of your god,"** Seshat flashed her eyes again, causing the two Dursley's to jump.

" **Now, you are going to show me to Harry Potter. Then, I am going to punish you for your insolence."**

Michael was barely holding in his laughter at the sight of the two Dursleys. Too bad they were going to be obliviated of this encounter. It will be no good if they go yapping to Dumbledore or the authorities. Seshat made her eyes glow again for good effect, it caused Vernon to jump into action as his wife had fainted from the shock. On wobbly legs he made his way towards the cupboard beneath the stairs, unlocked it and then opened the door, standing beside the open door with his back against the kitchen door. Internally, Michael and Seshat were raging.

'It was locked! He had it locked!' was all Michael could say.

' **These are the worst sort of people. I haven't seen this kind of treatment of children in centuries.'**

Externally, Seshat had her face devoid of emotion. She approached the cupboard, keeping an eye on the location of Vernon at all times. Looking into the cupboard, she saw the shaking, bloodied, battered and bruised form of Harry, wearing baggy clothes. His expression one of intense pain. He was obviously unconscious. Seshat turned sharply to Vernon, eyes glowing a fierce gold tinged white and blasted him through the kitchen door with a telekinetic blast from the ribbon device. Vernon was left lying unconscious on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Seshat turned back to Harry and knelt beside him.

Michael retook control and removed the healing device from his pocket and proceeded to heal Harry. Michael repaired some of the more life threatening damage first. Soon, Harry was fully healed of his injuries and an infection that was just starting to set in. It also seems that Harry had been starved since he returned for the Summer on Friday. Michael was going to correct this right now. He went into the kitchen, careful to avoid the fat lump that was the unconscious Vernon. He sneered in disgust as he passed. Rummaging through the fridge, he removed some prepared sandwiches, apple and pear slices and a bottle of orange juice. He returned to Harry's side to find him unconscious. Michael and Seshat conferred over what to do for a few minutes before they both made the decision, Harry must not know it was Michael that helped him, not yet anyway. Michael fired a stunner at Harry to ensure he remained in dreamland and then proceeded to levitate Harry. Michael climbed the stairs in search of Harry's bedroom. He was fit to burn the house down with the Dursleys inside when he found the room with Harry's stuff. The room was bare aside from a bed, a dilapidated desk and an old wardrobe. The floor was even bare. Michael was not impressed one bit, seeing as the rest of the house had evidence that the Dursley's were a well to do family.

Michael lowered Harry onto his bed, placed the food and drink on the desk, covered Harry in the extremely thin blanket before he kneeled down on the floor and removed his trunk. Restoring the trunk to full size, he removed a pen and some parchment. Sitting at the desk, he wrote out a vague letter stating to Harry that it was a friend who helped him and that the Dursleys won't be bothering him anymore. Leaving the letter beside the food, he re-shrunk his trunk, pocketed it and left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He know had to decide what to do about the Dursleys. It took only a few minutes of thought before he had a plan.

Michael strode down the stairs to the front hall. He looked at the crumpled form of Petunia in disgust, before he stunned her and levitated her into the sitting room, leaving her sitting awkwardly on the couch. He then proceeded into the kitchen, stunned Vernon and then levitated him into the sitting room and deposited him beside his _darling_ wife. If he bumped Vernon off several walls and doorframes on his way to the sitting room then he certainly didn't care, Vernon certainly didn't protest the treatment. Standing in front of the Walrus and the Horse, Michael had his arms crossed in thought. He had to make it look like a group of older wizards came to check on Harry and he knew just how to do that. Swishing his wand in a complex pattern, he wove an archaic spell he found in one of the more obscure mind arts books. This spell is used to link two or more individual minds together, so that a master legilimens could enter and alter their minds all at the same time, instead of doing them individually. Soon Michael had entered the unconscious minds of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. It took almost a half-hour but he had a simple yet intricate compulsion placed on both Dursleys, along with the edited events of that day. According to them, a group of four wizards arrived to check on Harry. They were not happy to find him in the state he was. They threatened the Dursley with a severe cursing if they ever do it again and they suggested that the Dursleys should treat Harry better, regular meals, less chores etc. The compulsion forces both Petunia and Vernon to be kind to Harry and to do everything in their power to ensure his happiness. Michael was quite proud of his work. But he was not done yet.

Now he had to find Dudley Dursley and according to Petunia's memories, he was currently asleep in his room. It was all too easy. He snuck back up the stairs and into Dudley's room. He was going to have a bit of fun with dear Dudders. With his wand, he violently whipped the covers off of the large form of Dudley. Poor Dudley was startled awake by the movement. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he frowned when he spotted Michael standing beside his bed, smirking like a loon.

"Hello there, dear Dudders!"

"Who are you, what do you want?" Dudley was starting to shake with fear. Who wouldn't with a complete stranger standing in your room.

Michael just smirked wider, his posture straightened even further and his eyes glowed brightly. If anything Seshat's smirk was even scarier than Michaels. Dudley was rightly shaking in fear now.

" **Tut tut, dear Dudley. Whatever shall we do with a bully such as yourself. Hmmm, oh, I know,"** Seshat used the fiery orange energy beam setting of the ribbon device on Dudley for a few seconds. Michael then took control again and made eye contact with Dudley and slipped into his mind. Michael erased everything about the last few minutes in Dudley's mind. He then set to work setting up a compulsion. This compulsion will force Dudley to want nothing more than to see to the wellbeing of Harry. It makes Dudley totally obedient to Harry. To round of the compulsion, Michael adds a part that forces Dudley to look after his health, he won't be eating like a starving man any longer. Leaving Dudley's mind as roughly as possible, to cause as much pain as possible, Michael smirked in satisfaction at a job well done. He then shot a stunner at Dudley and left the room. Soon Michael stood at the front door, he repaired the kitchen door only minutes before, he took one last look around and left the house. He strode back into the alley and ringed up into the waiting ship. Minutes later he was on his way back home. An hour later, all four occupants in Number Four, Privet Drive, woke to a lot of confusion, Harry as to his mysterious benefactor/s, Vernon and Petunia as to what those freaks had done to them and Dudley as to why he was lying in soaked sheets. None were any the wiser as to Michael's presence in the house an hour before hand or his visit that day.

* * *

The next day, Michael sat in front of Master Braison, his account manager at Gringotts. Michael had asked for something specific and the goblin was insatiably curious even though he hid it well.

"Well we have several properties available for purchase in Little Whinging. You will have to give me specifics for what you need, so I can set everything up."

Michael nodded, "It needs to have at least three bedrooms and a large basement. It also needs a large, hidden back garden."

Braison nodded as he took down the specifics.

"I'll need the best ward structure you can get me. I do not want wizards being able to bother me at this property. The wards will need to be able to handle an assault from the most powerful wizards around."

Braison baulked slightly at this, it seemed to him that Michael was preparing for war. The cost of the wards was no consequence, the Wyndham vaults won't even notice it. It was the types of wards Michael wanted, battle wards and protections that would hold off a sieging army. Braison had to hand it to Michael, he was definitely thinking ahead, preparing for the inevitable future. Only the dumbest creature would not see that war is brewing in the future for the wizarding world.

"Okay Michael, I have a property here that meets the requirements, it will just need to be warded. He handed Michael the parchment. Michael read the information.

 _Number twenty six Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

 _Four Bedrooms, ensuite. Dining room, Living room, Kitchen, Garage and a large basement._

'Perfect' thought Michael.

"It is perfect Master Braison. I will take it and will like to be able to move in as soon as possible."

Braison nodded and began scribbling on more parchment.

It was Wednesday the 24th of June by the time the house was ready for occupation. The extensive wards were placed and ready to go. Michael was excited to move in. The house had a goa'uld computer core discreetly networked throughout the house. Now Michael and Seshat could keep up to date on events in the muggle world and process information faster than before. Seshat would also use the computer to virtually create new designs and tinker with old technologies. The computer core itself was constructed from the parts left in Seshat's bunker beneath the manor house in London. The same was true for the ring transporter in the basement and naquadah power generator that powered the whole house. Michael had also set up the dome shield generator and emitters around the property and calibrated them to create a shield that could hold off an orbital bombardment, if necessary. The shield was set up to the security systems and would activate if someone attacked the wards. Seshat was quite sure that the shield could block the supposed unblockable, unforgivable curses too. She was sure that the personal shield of the kara kesh could easily stop them too, she just didn't want to be the one to test it.

It was Saturday the 27th of June when Michael had finally moved in. His ship was landed in the back garden, still under cloak as he didn't want to risk someone spotting it. He was sitting on his bed reading another book on warding, this one about how wards are created. It was a very dry read. Michael for the most part sat contemplating the past few weeks, especially his aunt. She puzzled him to no end. Strangely enough, his aunt refused to move in with him.

She did not really give him a reason, only some vague answer about diversions or something. It wasn't until later that night, when the security systems around his old house blared a warning in his head, that he knew what his aunt was going on about. She somehow knew they were going to be attacked and opted to divert attention from Michael by not moving house with him.

Launching himself from his bed, he dressed himself in the armour he had recovered from Seshat's compound. He quickly equipped the ebony kara kesh and the weapon gauntlet. He made sure he had his shrunken trunk and his healing device in his pocket before he made his way onto the ship at a run. Five minutes later, Michael found himself flying at almost the speed of sound towards his old house, he had no idea what was waiting for him and he didn't wish to take any chances. Soon he was hovering over the back garden of the house, as close to the back door as possible. Michael stood in the ring room and prepared himself for battle. Taking a deep breath, he activated the armour's helmet. A silver leopards head, with glowing blue eyes, matching the rest of the armour, soon covered his head. The built in HUD activated and only then did Michael activate the rings. With a whooshing, humming noise, the rings rose from the floor and a flash of light later Michael was gone from the ring room.

* * *

 **A/N: I know! I am evil muhahahaha...**


	9. Summer Part II

**a/n:Here it is folks, the next chapter. Yes, yes I know, I am pure evil. Cliffhangers muhahahaha!**

 **Okay so, in response to a few reviews, nothing specific mind;**

 **Seshat is not a Tok'ra, she is tok'ra like, keyword like. She considers herself a goa'uld.**

 **Yes, there is and will continue to be new and unique technology. Seshat does so like to tinker and invent new things.**

 **Ron is a child, remember, he is prone to rash and emotional action.**

 **Yes, I am a cliffhanging ass.**

 **Also to note, I tend to think faster than I can get the story down, that will explain any holes here and there in the story. I am also slightly scatterbrained, so yeah.**

 **Now on with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Summer Part II

Michael crouched as best he could in the armour, beneath the kitchen window which overlooked the back garden. Michael was in control as he was the one who had access to the wards. When his aunt had the house warded by the goblins, she had it set up so that both herself and Michael could access them. Michael was busy reading the information provided by the goblin wards which flashed through his mind's eye.

The wards themselves were separated into two types, those that surrounded the boundaries of the property and those that were on the house itself. The boundary wards prevented those with ill intent towards the owners and occupants of the property from passing them through by a repelling force and also by creating a shielding ward to stop hostile spellfire. The boundary wards also have a confundus charm like effect on muggles, allowing to see and know about the house yet forget about it once they have left the area. This allows the postman to still be able to deliver the post.

The wards on the house behaved much like the boundary wards but would also neutralize any hostiles within, unless worked around or broken of course. There is also a property wide sensor and surveillance ward which allows those who can connect to the wards to track and gain information about those at or within the wards.

Unknown to the goblins, Michaels aunt also had an alert ward placed on the house which remained separate from the others, as a last resort. This ward would blare out like a siren if the other wards are ever broken, attacked or if someone with ill intent enters the house. Overall the property is very well warded for being in a muggle area.

Michael tilted his head to the side, the leopard head of the armour copying the move. Seshat tried to explain as fast as she could the features of the armour to Michael. The HUD had more than the standard enhanced visuals and targeting of the standard jaffa helmet. It had thermal, infrared, ultraviolet and night vision capabilities. It could integrate with the targeting sensors on the weapon gauntlet and lock targets via the neural interface. The armour itself was lightweight compared to the standard jaffa variants and gave better protection, due to being made of better alloys and composites.

Michael watched as the wards showed him in real time what was going on. At least six hostiles were just beyond the boundaries but what shocked Michael and Seshat was the fact they were succeeding in creating a hole in the wards. Michael could only gape as two of the hostiles made it through before the hole sealed up again. He switched the HUD to thermal/night vision mode and watched as the two made their way around the side of the house. Seshat deduced that they were sent to cut off anyone attempting to escape through the back door. Michael let Seshat take control, continuing to monitor the wards from the back of his mind.

Michael had a rather limited arsenal of combat spells as he was primarily focused on the mind arts during his first year at Hogwarts. He could easily cast anything up to second year level spells but few of those were combat spells. The exception though was that he could cast the disarming charm, stunner, reductor curse, banishing and summoning charms very well. His shield charm left much to be desired though, he simply didn't have the power to maintain it for long due to his age, even if he was more powerful than average wizards and witches. He vowed to study more combat magic next year along with warding and arithmancy. He could, however, cast many of the advanced and obscure spells that are related to and used in the mind arts. His memory charms are all but undetectable. It will still take years of practise before he can enter the mind of other masters at the mind arts though, despite his affinity for the arts.

Due to all this, they have been reliant on using the arsenal of weapons Seshat had 'liberated' from goa'uld stockpiles left behind and abandoned when her kin left. They hoped to correct this as soon as possible though. Seshat waited for the two wizards to pass into her sights. Minutes later, the two, by their stance, male wizards approached her position. She didn't give them a chance to even raise their wands. Both were taken out by well aimed plasma bolts.

She made her way over towards them and noted that one looked particularly scruffy and sickly. Remembering the book they had read on magical creatures in the library, Michael deduced that he suffered from lycanthrope, a werewolf.

Seshat sighed in exasperation, ' **Just great. I wonder what the other four are. We are lucky this werewolf didn't hear us and he couldn't smell us but that is due to the armour being hermetically sealed.'**

Michael just gave a 'humpf' in agreement, he was too busy watching the wards.

'The other four have made their way through. We should enter the house and cut them off.'

' **Right let's go.'**

Seshat swiftly made her way into house via the back door. She crouched by the door to the front hall within the kitchen. Michael was tracking the individuals through the wards, they had an easier time getting through the wards on the house.

'It seems they have access to the ward plans. That explains how they could break through so easily.'

The front door opened and the four hostiles stood there, waiting. The obvious leader started giving orders.

"You two stay down here and search the place. You follow me upstairs. No using unforgivables, we don't want the aurors interfering."

His voice gave Michael the shivers, it was icy cold and sweet at the same time yet promised death to those who crossed him. Michael had a very bad feeling about this.

Seshat switched the night vision/thermal to full thermal and visible light, so she won't be blinded if and when the lights come on. She tracked the leader as he stepped over the threshold and grimaced as the siren began blaring. The leader growled and charged up the stairs with his companion following. The other two moved more sedately into the living room. She heard a bang from upstairs followed by immediate spellfire and shouting. Michael's aunt had awoken and was engaging the two who went upstairs.

Seshat stood and followed the two who went into the living room. She stood in the darkened doorway and observed both. The thermal signature of one was way off. He, the bulk of the being indicated he was male, was far too cold. If he was human, that body temperature would have been fatal. Seshat dreads that he isn't what she thinks he is. Locking and firing a ball of plasma, she hit the being in the back, a shot that should have killed.

Both beings in the room turned around, the lights came on as the other across the room, a regular human wizard, lit the torches with a wave of his wand. Seshat had the thermal image switched off and viewed both men, if she could call the pale and fanged vampire that. They both stood, gaping at the armour clad form of Michael. The vampire was snarling in pain, the plasma shot definitely hurt him. Both had their wands leveled at Seshat, while she discreetly activated the enhanced personal shield of the ribbon device with a mental command.

"Who the fuck are you?" said the ever eloquent human.

Seshat just cocked her head to the side and gave a shrug as if to say 'I have no idea'

The vampire growled, "Never mind talking, take it out." His accent was strange due to his elongated fangs. The vampire was near feral with rage.

The human wizard cast a stunner, which splashed harmlessly against the shield. He stared dumbly at the strange colour of the shield and the lack of a wand in Seshat's hand.

Meanwhile the vampire was prowling across the room, trying to plan how to handle this being in front of him. In his two centuries of existence he had never seen anything like it. He was also raging from the very painful shot to his back, it wasn't healing properly at all. If he could describe it, it would be like being hit with concentrated sunlight. He was seething.

Seshat meanwhile, had been distracted by the sound of the ongoing battle upstairs. The sounds of spellfire and the dust falling from the ceiling gave a fair idea of how intense the battle was. The armours environmental sensors were picking up elevated levels of ozone. Evidence of magical combat.

She was brought back to the present by the human firing a dark curse at her. The sickly orange orb smashed into the shield but it held. The human just gaped, that spell should have dropped any protego and he was confused as to why this being hadn't collapsed from exhaustion, holding a shield up for so long, wandlessly at that, would drain even the most powerful wizard.

Seshat just rolled her eyes and fired a plasma blast, hitting the human square in the chest. The vampire howled in rage and tried to launch himself at Seshat. She whacked him with a full force blast from the ribbon device, followed up by several plasma blasts. The vampire smashed into the far wall, smashing an end table in the process. He was smoking from the holes left by the plasma bolts but was still there. Sehat quickly made her way over, grabbed a broken off leg of the end table and impaled the vampire through the heart, causing him to burst into ash, before he could retaliate.

Michael gave her a mental nudge and she immediately charged up the stairs, all plans on stealth gone. Spellfire was going off within Aunt Tessie's room. One of the intruders lay dead outside the room, on top of the door, bleeding from several cuts. The female had evidence of being hit with a reducto to the chest. She quickly made her way to the doorway and gaped at the scene.

The room was a mess. The wardrobe was lying on it's side, being used as cover by Michael's aunt. The large chest of drawers was at the opposite end of the room, missing some of the drawers and being used as cover by the leader of the attackers. The floor, walls and ceiling, along with all the furniture in the room, had scorch and pock marks from spellfire. Aunt Tessie and the black robed man were still exchanging spells at each other.

Seshat was just about to fire at the attacker when, in a fit of rage the attacker shouted;

"Enough!", he jumped from cover, leveled his wand at Aunt Tessie and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell shot across the room before Seshat could react and hit the wide-eyed Tessie, who had just noticed Seshat standing there, killing her, as the curse was designed to do. The man, in his rage, was just about to stand up when Michael took control, summoned his wand and shot an over powered stunner at the leader. Seshat quickly retook control, as Michael was breaking down, grabbed the man and dragged him down the stairs and out through the back door. Once far enough from the house, she activated the rings of her ship and both herself and her prisoner vanished. It was a few minutes after that, that the aurors apparated in.

Investigating the scene, the aurors determined that there was a vigilante attack by remnants of Voldemort's forces and that Teresa Appleby, sister of Lilian Wyndham nee Appleby, was killed by the killing curse. The wand of the caster was found but the perpetrator vanished. They were also looking for Michael but the goblins refused to give out his location stating that, ' _Lord Wyndham has been notified and will contact the DMLE through his solicitor as soon as possible._ '

* * *

Teresa Appleby, Maternal Aunt of Michael Wyndham, had just been jolted from her sleep by the alert siren going off. The almost fifty year old woman dove from her bed, summoning her wand, just as her bedroom door burst open. Before either attackers could do anything, she launched a well aimed reducto at one of them. She may not have lived in and resented the wizarding world for the past eleven years but she never forgot her training.

Fresh out of Hogwarts she joined the auror program. Due to her NEWT results and her progress during the first year of training, she was recruited into the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. For seventeen years she worked as an unspeakable, having a part in projects that she remains under a non-disclosure unbreakable vow to this day. When Michael was born, she retired.

She was fifteen years older than her younger sister Lillian. They had a brother, Oscar, who was the middle child, who unfortunately died at a young age from dragon pox. Michael was born on the 30th of June 1980, his mother was twenty years old. Michael's maternal grandparents, who were never the same following their son's death, were killed by death eaters a few days later. It was the height of the war, families were being killed left, right and centre.

Teresa and Lilian were both invited to stay at Wyndham manor by Michael's paternal grandfather, Lord Charles Wyndham, following their parents death and Michael's birth. He wanted his family close, as his wife had been killed in Diagon Alley early in the war. There the family stayed, Lord Charles Wyndham, Michael's father Robert Wyndham, Lillian, Teresa and little baby Michael. Michael's grandfather was always opposed to the blood purists and very vocal about it during meetings of the Wizengamot.

July 29th 1981, the wards at Wyndham manor were attacked. For almost a week the wards held until, one night, they collapsed and all hell broke loose. Teresa was looking after Michael at the time, he had just fallen asleep when the resounding boom of the ancient wards collapsing, sounded throughout the manor. Immediately, Robert's voice sounded through a sonorous telling Teresa to take Michael and run. She did, she ran. She ran the whole way to the muggle world and hid herself and Michael, dreading the day he would have to attend Hogwarts, knowing that they were still being hunted. It was the next day that she saw photos in the Daily Prophet of Wyndham manor burnt to the ground. She vowed that day that she would never let them take Michael, even if it cost her, her life.

Tonight was the night. Her full training came to the forefront, she summoned the wardrobe onto it's side and rained spells down on the black cloaked figure. Said figure swore like a sailor and dove behind the chest of drawers as he summoned them. His taunting, icy voice was heard over the spellfire.

"I know who you are, Unspeakable! Give me the Wyndham heir and you may live!"

"Not in your lifetime," she shouted back, firing spells that would have raised eyebrows outside the Unspeakables.

The exchange of spells and verbal spars continued until Teresa noticed something out the corner of her eye. A figure with the head of a leopard and glowing blue eyes, she was in shock. She was just about to launch a spell at the new enemy when she heard the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Cursing herself for her stupidity, she prayed Michael would be alright on his own. She knew he was fiercely independent and was now protected, being Lord Wyndham. She was proud of him. She turned just in time to see the green spell shooting towards her, too close for her to conjure something in time. The backwash would put her in a permanent coma. She hoped Michael would forgive her just as the spell washed over her. Teresa Appleby knew no more.

* * *

Michael spent the weeks following the death of his aunt, which was headline news in the Daily Prophet, in contact with the DMLE and the Ministry of Magic through his family solicitor. At first, they wanted to make him a ward of the Ministry but as soon as the goblins spilled the beans on his status as Lord Wyndham (which was planned by Michael and Braison), the laws created by generations of purebloods to protect pureblood interests, were used to great effect to state officially that Michael was emancipated legally and had all the rights as an adult and a lord of an ancient and noble house.

The only problem now was that Michael was being inundated with betrothal and alliance contracts, which angered and irritated him to no end. Michael had to issue a general decline of all offers, stating that any further attempts at contact would be ignored. Michael knew and Seshat agreed that all those people just wanted to get access to the Wyndham fortune, which was quite substantial given how old the Wyndham family was. Another annoyance was the futile attempts by reporters to get an interview.

Michael had his home at 26 Privet Drive well warded. Braison was quite helpful in that regard. No one would be able to find his location unless he allows them to. It was basically a goblin version of the Fidelius charm, but without the need for secret keepers. All in all, Michael's home was as well warded as any family manor, only Gringotts and Hogwarts were more heavily warded.

His birthday came and went, he got presents from most of his friends, even Harry. He was quite surprised to come downstairs that morning to find Hedwig propped on the back of the couch. Michael just smiled and stroked her fondly. Other than Neville, Terry and Hermione, Hedwig tolerated few others being close to Harry, she was like an overprotective mother.

Michael just had to smile at the novel length letter from Hermione, she apparently was having a great summer and was quite shocked to discover his lordship. She, along with the rest of his friends, apart from Neville, expressed their disappointment that he did not confide in them. Neville explained in his letter that he understood fully why he did not shout his lordship to the world and invited Michael to stay for a few days at Longbottom Manor. Apparently his grandmother would like to meet the new Lord Wyndham. Michael responded giving his thanks for the heads up and accepting the invitation. He then wrote responses to the rest of his friends explaining why he didn't tell them about his lordship before hand and to give them titles of books to read about it.

Harry didn't know about his own lordship so Michael, none too subtly, told him that he was the last of the Potter line, as far as Michael to could find out and that he should be Lord Potter. Michael suggested that Harry go to Gringotts as soon as possible and claim his heirship. He would have to wait until the following summer to collect the lordship, as his own family magic will update on the winter solstice once he is wearing the heir ring and declare him lord.

Also in the letters, Michael asked his friends if they would like to shop for their school supplies together and if so, to agree to a date. He eagerly awaited replies. Michael had made regular trips to Diagon Alley that summer, under a cloaking device, to visit and sort through his family vaults. There was a lot of stuff and he had only begun to scratch the surface. He hadn't bought his school supplies yet though.

Michael and Seshat spent the majority of the months before school started up again, doing one of two major projects. Setting up a subspace communication and sensor system in the attic of his house and interrogating their prisoner. The subspace communicator and sensor was designed by Seshat to scan space for goa'uld or any other spacecraft and track their location, within one hundred lightyears. It also scanned for any opening of hyperspace windows in orbit of the planet or within the solar system, she wished to be prepared in case the goa'uld ever returned. Paranoia was, unfortunately, part of the base goa'uld psychology, something she couldn't help. The sensors could also do a variety of other functions including but not limited to, monitoring stargate activity within the solar system, monitoring magical locations like Diagon Alley and various other scientific capabilities. You name it and the sensors could probably do it.

The communicator monitored subspace signal traffic within one thousand light years and could be used to contact a vessel within that radius. It also boosted the range of the neural interface system on goa'uld technology, allowing Seshat to remotely command her vessel from anywhere on the planet, out to a distance of fifty million kilometers. She was quite proud of that fact.

Upon using the subspace sensors on her ship, she discovered that magical protections and pocket dimensions, or as wizards called them 'wizard space', were easily exposed. So called unplottable locations, like Hogwarts, were easily found and seen. There were hundreds of wizard communities across the planet. She had to wonder did the muggle governments have any idea that they existed at all.

Another benefit of the subspace technology is that she can easily monitor all channels of communication and break any encryption method used by the tauri. A side project was that she was wondering if the muggle governments had found the stargate yet. Imagine her surprise when she found the device itself in a military base beneath a mountain in Colorado, USA and the dialing device somewhere in Russia.

She wondered if the Americans had managed to activate the gate, she wouldn't put it past them, the humans of earth were surprisingly ingenious when it comes to figuring out ways around foreign technology. Her scans indicated that the gate had recently been activated, judging by the amount of energy still present in its capacitors. She only hoped that they didn't attract the attention of the goa'uld, that would be very bad to say the least. She set the communicator to record any transmissions, which mentioned the tauri, by goa'uld ships within maximum range to be recorded for her review later.

The interrogation of their prisoner did not go at all well. He was, of course, frightened of his armoured captor but all the different types of interrogation techniques that Seshat knew, failed to work. He just flat out refused to cooperate. It was the week before the school year started back up again, when Seshat finally bent to Michael's demand to enter the man's mind. Their captor was shocked when Michael had the armour retracted. He started stuttering to himself, not making any coherent sentences. His mistake was to look Michael straight in the eye.

Michael quickly entered the man's mind, snapping out, "Legilimens!" much to the man's horror.

Michael smashed through the feeble defences and began searching the mind for all relevant information. He struck gold in a sense. He knew this man was an agent of Voldemort, a freelancer group in a sense, that would carry out jobs Voldemort thought beneath himself or his death eaters. Apparently Voldemort wanted his head because his grandfather refused to side with him.

The information on Voldemort himself was scarce, almost like it was protected from this kind of attack. What concerned Seshat was the obviously goa'uld artifacts that Voldemort had in his lair. It did not sit well with her, the fact that Voldemort had these few things she could identify, mainly a ribbon device as well as a naquadah bomb.

They also found information that Voldemort had an unusual interest in Sarah Carlisle, but they could not find out why. Again, it seemed information was protected from their intrusion. Perhaps an unbreakable vow of some sort. Michael and Seshat were not pleased, they had more questions than answers.

Michael id however copy and steal all the man's knowledge, including everything he knew about magic, languages, any skills he possessed and any locations he had been to. Michael was quite happy to take this information for later perusal by Seshat and himself.

When Michael retreated from the man's mind, he did not bother to learn his name, it was to find him a drooling mess on the floor. Seshat did not wait long to disintegrate their prisoner. They had all they could get from him anyway.

* * *

It was decided between the group of friends that the trip to Diagon Alley would take place the day the Hogwarts letters came out. They each agreed to meet up outside of Gringotts, as it would be the first stop of many. It would be a surprisingly large group, Hermione and her parents, Neville, Terry and his parents, Harry, Michael (Mike) Corner, the Patil twins and their parents, the Weasleys (Michael hoped that Ron would behave himself) and finally, Michael, naturally.

Michael strode through Diagon Alley an hour before the group was supposed to meet up. He was wearing dark blue, full length robes, that didn't cause him to stand out but if one was to look at him they would know he was a lord of an ancient and noble house. It was expected of him to dress smartly. The lordship ring was proudly displayed on his right middle finger, so anyone who accosts him would think twice of making demands or accusations. He was also wearing the weapon gauntlet on his right forearm and a small ring device on his left hand. He was prepared for anything.

Coming to a stop outside of Gringotts, he looked around before dashing for a secluded alcove and activating his cloaking device. There he stood waiting for the others to arrive, thankful for Seshat as she would not allow his body to cramp up or pain in anyway. Her tinkling laugh was all the response he got. Aeryn grumbled sleepily from beneath his collar from being jostled about by Michael's dash. Aeryn had grown very quickly over the summer, she was now over three and a half feet long and had doubled her thickness. Michael had made the mistake of commenting on her growth spurt over the summer and had been promptly bitten for insinuating that she was fat. Seshat just laughed at the whole ordeal.

:My Lord, are we to visit the goblins today?: hissed Aeryn softly.

:No, I have enough galleons on me to cover any of today's expenses, not to mention being able to pay directly from my vaults: he hissed back.

He felt what he assumed was Aeryn nodding her head. It never failed to amaze him that a serpent could have such human actions.

Michael's attention was drawn to the arrival of Hermione and her parents, they were twenty minutes early. They seemed to look around trying to spot anyone else while getting an earful from Hermione. She was going on about all of them that were to join her shopping today and about how excited she was about the coming school year. Ten minutes later they were joined by, Neville, Mike and Terry, his parents striking up conversation with the Grangers. All three boys got a bone crushing hug from Hermione, which left them flustered or in Neville's case blushing, to the amusement of the adults. Mr. Granger still sent a glare at the boys, earning a swipe on the arm from his wife.

Five minutes later, the rest of the group arrived. Harry, arrived with Ron, Fred and George Weasley, followed by their parents and their younger sister with whom Michael was not acquainted. The Patil twins and their parents arrived soon behind the Weasleys. The adults seemed to chat amongst themselves while the preteens looked about, obviously waiting for Michael. Michael smirked to himself.

:Time to get the show on the road: he hissed.

He got an amused chuckle from both Aeryn and Seshat. He waited until it was a minute to the hour they were supposed to meet at, he then stepped from cover, dropping the cloak. He strode of towards the gathering. He was about six feet away when Hermione spotted him.

"Michael, you are late!" Hermione cried impatiently.

Michael just raised an eyebrow at her, the attention of the entire group on him, adults included. He gestured towards a clock hanging from a small shop that sold antique furniture, clocks and other items, that was not far from their location. The clock ticked over and chimed for eight o'clock in the morning. Michael then spoke drawing all attention to himself.

"A wizard is never late, Hermione Granger. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," he stated with a straight face.

Mrs. Granger smiled at him, stifling a giggle. Mr. Granger had to turn away biting his fist, his shoulders shaking regularly. Mr. and Mrs. Patil both grinned brightly, they had gotten the quote. The Weasley's, including their children, the Boots including Terry and everyone else other than Hermione and Harry just stared bemused, not getting it. Both Hermione and Harry guffawed, holding their sides in mirth. Michael had raised his eyebrow at them but soon joined in their merriment. The whole thing lasted a full minute, finished off by Mr. Granger chuckling out, "I like this kid!"

Michael turned to the confused wizards and witches and said, "Yeah, you all won't get that. It is a quote a wizard from a muggle movie made."

The others all 'ah-ed' at that. Mr. Weasley seemed interested in discussing it further but seemed to rein in his curiousity.

"I believe introductions are in order. I am Michael Wyndham, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Wyndham," said Michael giving a slight bow.

The Grangers seemed momentarily shocked by his title but refrained from bombarding him with questions unlike their daughter. Hermione waited until after the introductions though.

"Lord Wyndham, I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly…" Michael cut him off.

"Please Mr. Weasley, none of that Lord business. I know it is considered proper but I rather not be swarmed by the reporters, as you know."

Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgement. The Ministry was still all up in a tisie after the death of Michael's aunt. Reporters still wanted to get a story from him. Michael was then introduced to Terry's parents, Theodore and Rose Boot, and then the Patils, Rubhavan and Riswika Patil. Next he was introduced to the Grangers.

"Hello, my name is Monica and this is my husband Wendell," said Hermione's parents. He shook Wendell's hand and then proceeded to kiss Monica's knuckles, as he had done for Mrs. Boot, Weasley and Patil. She blushed faintly at this and Wendell cleared his throat loudly. Michael's lips twitched in a small smile at Wendell's antics and Seshat's laughter. It was then that Hermione exploded into questioning/berating him about not telling her about his lordship. She was just about to go full blown rant when she stopped at Michael's raised eyebrow and his 'are you serious' look.

"I already told you why Hermione, I will not repeat myself," he said a little sharply.

He then noticed a few reporters mulling about in the alley, which was slowly getting busier and promptly said, "Right, I think it is time to head into Gringotts."

He didn't look back as he strode up the steps, nodded in acknowledgement to the goblin guards and entered the bank. The others were soon following him, he went over and sat in the small waiting area, along with some of the adults, Terry and Harry. He missed some of the looks on the adults faces at his apparent familiarity of Gringotts and the goblins.

Harry and Terry immediately migrated over towards Michael and sat beside him, Mrs. Patil, Boot and Granger sat nearby.

"You seem very friendly with the goblins?," said Terry.

Michael nodded to two passing goblins he knew. He had gotten quite friendly with the goblins in recent months, he knew many of them by name.

"Indeed, we have a cordial relationship. I treat them with respect and they return the favour. I never understood how someone could be blatantly rude towards the beings in charge of minding their money. It seemed quite stupid to me at the time so I took to being friendly with the goblins and it was returned in kind."

Terry sat back and puzzled over Michael's response. He could see the logic in being friendly with your money keepers. Harry frowned to himself and thought about what Michael said.

:That seems like a good piece of advice: stated Aeryn, she was fully awake now.

Harry's eyes widened and looked towards Michael's collar where he could see the head of a snake poking out to taste the air before retreating. Michael saw Harry's eyes widen and then looked down a Aeryn. His own eyes widened and he looked intently at Harry and then shook his head and gave a look as if to say 'don't say anything, we will discuss this later'. Harry gave Michael a quick nod. No one had noticed the entire exchange.

Michael cursed himself internally, not many people knew about Aeryn. He had assumed everyone at Hogwarts would have known within the first week. Malfoy must not have spread it around. Terry was called over by his mother, his father had returned with funds from the bank. Michael leaned closer to Harry and said,

"Did you claim the heir ring for the Potter family?"

Harry nodded, letting Michael see the ring. It was silver just like the Wyndham one, but had a griffin and stag motif, obviously the Potter crest.

"I have many more vaults than I thought I did. I also got my keys returned to me."

Michael nodded, "Good, no one but you or family has the right to hold a key to your vaults. Never hand them out to anyone, no matter what excuse they use."

Harry smiled and nodded, "My account manager said as much."

Michael grinned, he had the deepest respect for the goblins.

"We will talk about Aeryn as soon as possible. Do not let anyone hear you speak to her, many of the idiots in this world think it is a dark ability. The Patils are from India, they would say it is a very well respected gift over there," Michael whispered.

"You can speak to them too?" Harry replied.

Michael just nodded once.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the rest of the group catching up to them, finished withdrawing their funds for the day. Neville migrated over towards them and greeted Harry and Michael. He had become far more confident in recent months.

"Hi Harry, Michael."

"Neville," both boys said in unison.

"Michael, are you still up to staying over at the weekend?"

"Yeah sure. You will have to send me a portkey though, I don't like using the floo."

Neville nodded a few times and then looked at Harry.

"Would you like to stay over too Harry?"

Harry looked troubled by something and then said quietly, "I would but I don't know if my uncle will allow me."

Michael frowned at that. Vernon still seems to be an ass about magic.

"Nonsense," Michael said, "Tell you what, when Neville sends the portkey, I'll head over to your house and pick you up. We'll both go together." Michael smiled reassuringly.

Harry shrugged nervously.

"Okay," he whispered.

Both Michael and Neville shared a look. They both suspected that Harry was abused throughout their first year at Hogwarts. Neville did not know that Michael saved Harry from that fate, neither did Harry for that matter. It seems even with compulsions, the Dursley's are still snobs and selfish. Michael was going to have words with Vernon.

Michael stood abruptly.

"Right I think it is time we do a bit of shopping. Madam Malkin's first?" he raised an eyebrow at the adults.

"I believe that would be a wise choice," said Mrs. Patil, her voice was like satin.

* * *

The whole group nodded and headed out of Gringotts and towards Madam Malkin's. Almost three hours later they left with new robes for the new school year. Michael had insisted on aiding the Weasley's in their purchases with Arthur Weasley insisting that it was fine. Finally, they had a compromise, Michael loaned them enough money to buy good quality robes for themselves and that Arthur would repay over time. Michael did not like it but agreed.

Molly just smiled at him and gave him a teary eyed hug, which shocked him to the core. She mentioned something about nobody caring enough to help them in such a manner, either they wanted to pay fully outright or just ignored their plight. The Weasley's do not like charity.

Michael was now in the good graces of the Weasley's and to his own family's shock, Percy's too, who had showed up at Madam Malkin's halfway through their time within. Another event to happen within the shop, was for Ronald to formally apologize to Michael for his behaviour over the previous school year and to offer a friendship. Michael smiled and accepted but discreetly warned him about how greed and jealousy can ruin friendships and if he wanted to have any friends beyond school then he better shape up. Ron just looked down at his feet in shame until Michael patted his shoulder, telling him that it was better to nip it in the bud sooner rather than later.

The group split up after Madam Malkin's and visited various shops to fetch the needed supplies for the school year. Michael headed off with Harry, Terry and Neville to pick up stationery, new quills, ink and parchment. The boys met up with Mike at the quidditch shop. Even though he did not like quidditch, he indulged the others. Fred and George were in the corner of the shop, discussing something between themselves, a prank obviously. They looked up as Michael passed them and he sent them a wink and a cheeky grin. They gave their own in return.

At twelve noon, the larger group met up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for lunch. Michael tried to treat them all but many refused. The adults sent him amused looks. He just sighed and shook his head. After lunch, they were to head for Flourish and Blotts to pick up their school books. Michael was not expecting the crowds surrounding the store.

He frowned and then noticed the sign;

 _Gilderoy Lockhart,_

 _Book signing and autographs,_

 _Noon til Four_

He sighed and with Seshat agreeing wholeheartedly, opted to hide out once within the shop. Within, he made a beeline for the upper level and hid behind several stacks of books. He dodged the glimpse of blonde hair, knowing it was Malfoy and he did not want to confront him. He was waiting in his hiding spot when he heard commotion from to lower level. Observing from his vantage point, he noticed the pompous ass that was Lockhart manhandling Harry. He was not amused.

Harry was obviously not enjoying the attention and Lockhart, oblivious as ever, kept talking himself into deeper holes. He soon left Harry go, with a pile of his lying drivel that he calls books and to his own shock, announcing that he was to be the defense professor at Hogwarts. Michael facepalmed repeatedly.

Lockhart was one of many who tried to get in contact with Michael after his lordship went public. Seshat knew from the moment she read those letters that Lockhart was a fraud and was fishing for new information. His books were complete works of fiction or a spin on real events that happened, none which he was apart of. She doubted that he was even apart of the Dark Force Defense League.

Heading back down the stairs from the first floor, Michael was witness to a scene he did not, for the life of him, expect to see. Mr. Weasley and Malfoy Sr. engaged in a schoolyard tussle on the floor. He gaped in shock for a few minutes before storming further down the stairs. The shopkeeper attempted to break it up with no success. Michael stopped beside to wrestling duo.

He cleared his throat and stated loudly for all to hear,

"That is quite enough!" his voice boomed with a slight enhancement done by Seshat.

Arthur and Malfoy Sr. both froze and turned their heads to take in Michael, who had a stony expression on his face but his ethereal blue eyes held the fire of irritation and fury. The silence was deafening in the shop, you could hear but Arthur and Malfoy Sr. gulp. Michael glared at both men who flinched.

"Now," he said with deceptive calm, "Would you care to explain, why, two grown men, heads of two families no less, are rolling around on the floor like two schoolyard hoodlums."

The fact he received no answer, and the fact a magical camera just went off, enraged him all the further.

"Release each other."

They both complied.

"Stand up."

Again, both did what they were told all the while looking like petulant children.

"Do either of you care to explain? No?" both men shook their heads.

"Right then. We are leaving."

Michael left no room for argument, he stormed out of the shop. He needed to calm down, he did not know why he reacted as such. It just enraged him to see two grown men fight as such. Seshat answered him saying that it was in fact her, who was enraged, Michael was just acting it out for her. He stopped, the rest of the group catching up to him, thinking about what Seshat just revealed, he channeled her anger and irritation and tore into two grown men like a teacher would a school yard fight. He held back bursting out with laughter.

Harry reached out and squeezed his arm.

"You alright Michael?"

"Yeah, I think it's time I went home," he turned to look at the rest of the group, giving Arthur Weasley a pointed look before speaking, "It has been a pleasure to meet you," he nodded towards the parents, "If I don't see you sooner, I will see you on the express. Good day everyone."

* * *

Michael turned and left, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. He waved a greeting at Tom as he passed through and then exited into muggle London. He was about to summon the Knight Bus to take him home when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. It was Harry. Michael blinked for a few moments before smiling.

"You headed home?" Harry said unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I'm taking the Knight Bus. You?"

Harry frowned, "I'm supposed to call my aunt to pick me up. What is a Knight Bus."

Michael smiled, "The Knight Bus is, as you can imagine a bus. It acts more like a cabbie, you summon it and you request a destination. It will bring you there promptly. Should cost about eleven sickles to get you home."

Harry nodded and frowned. He then looked at Michael and approached him. He seemed to be contemplating something and unsure whether to ask.

"Micahel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come home with me, so we can discuss the...you know," Harry indicated where Aeryn resided, "My Uncle won't mind, he has been acting odd since Summer began, so has the rest of them actually…" Harry trailed off with a far away look.

"I would love too," he smiled at Harry.

"Acting odd you say? What do you mean?" Michael said as he summoned the knight bus.

Harry jumped back in fright while Michael laughed. Stan the conductor began his little speech before stating the cost, twenty two sickles to travel to Privet Drive. Michael handed him two galleons and told him to keep the change. Stan just gaped, that was the best tip he ever got.

Soon, Harry and Michael were on the nauseating journey towards home. Upon arriving, Harry bent over, his hands on his knees, dry heaving. The Knight Bus had already vanished. Michael just grinned at him before looking towards four Privet Drive with an unreadable expression.

Once Harry had recovered, they both walked up towards the front door. Harry fished a key out of his pocket and opened it. He lead Michael inside and called out to his relatives. Vernon came out out the door to the sitting room.

"You are early boy. Who is…." Vernon trailed off, a light of recognition in his eye but he said nothing. Michael detected fear coming from him and smirked internally. It was the beauty of how Michael altered the Dursley's thoughts, they would know who he is when they see him but other than that they would never remember. Vernon seemed stunned for a few minutes before looking at Harry. Harry just frowned.

"This is Michael, a friend from school. He'll be staying for a few hours."

"Alright boy, just no funny business."

Vernon gave an unsure look at Michael before plodding back into the sitting room. Harry led Micahel up the stairs towards his room. The room was more well decorated since the last time he viewed it. Harry had a decent sized bed and mattress, with gryffindor coloured bed sheets. Michael just smiled and shook his head. Harry just laughed. The room also had a decent sized desk and wardrobe. Hedwig hooted happily from her perch, gliding down to land on Michael's shoulder to give him an affectionate nip on the ear before hopping over to Harry. Harry stroked her feather gently before popping her back on her perch.

Harry sat on his bed and offered Michael the chair by the desk. The sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"So, you can speak to snakes too!" It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes. It is called parseltongue and in wizarding britain, is considered a dark trait or ability. In reality it is not. Voldemort was the only known dark lord who had the ability, alas he gave it a bad name. In other parts of the world it is quite revered. Parselmouths are said to be good at healing."

Michael showed his Ravenclaw traits by firing off a load of facts. Harry just smiled bemused at him. The Michael sat up straighter and listened.

:My Lord, can I speak with the other speaker now: Aeryn would later deny she begged.

:Of course:

:Hello speaker, friend of my lord: Aeryn hissed.

Harry looked at Aeryn as she slithered out of Michael's robes and reared up to look him in the eye.

:Hello Aeryn: Harry hissed and he traced the colours of her scales. She purred. Purred!

:Harry, you must not let anyone know of this skill. It could led to a lot of rumour and speculation, which will not be a good thing:

Harry nodded, :Okay:

Michael and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking about Hogwarts and what to expect in the coming year. Michael begged Harry to not go on anyone wild adventures. Harry just laughed saying he could not promise anything. Michael just shook his head in exasperation. Michael was grateful that Harry never mentioned once what had gotten his Uncle so scared or the events in Flourish and Blotts. He did not like keeping things from his friends but for his own safety he cannot reveal Seshat to Harry just yet.

At seven o'clock that evening, Michael said goodbye and went home. Upon arriving home, he had dinner practically shoved in his face by house elf he retrieved from one of the other Wyndham estates. Tippy was energetic and mothering. She knew of Seshat and did not fear her. Michael went to bed that night and slept soundly. He was to be staying at Longbottom Manor on the weekend and he still had some work to do around his house. It was two weeks until Hogwarts started up again and Michael was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **a/n: Well, what did you think. I was heavily conflicted at how I wanted the story to progress from this point. I had at least five different plot leads, two where Teresa did not die. In the end, she died, it was necessary. As our favourite, twinkly eyed, Gandalf wannabe is fond of saying, For the Greater Good.**

 **I opted to give out information on Michael's parents at this point in time, it made sense for me to put it here.**

 **Before those of you who like to bitch start, please note, just because she was an Unspeakable and still had her skills, she was still old and human. Anyone can make mistakes and hers cost her, her life.**


	10. Summer Ends, School Begins

**A/N: I can finally get this chapter out. It is not fun having to wait for parts to be shipped, especially a motherboard.**

 **Well, here it is. A filler chapter mostly but it does set up some plot lines for later use. Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer Ends, School Begins

 _Longbottom Manor, Birsay, Orkney_

Neville fidgeted with the hem of his casual robe. Today, both Harry and Michael would be arriving at his home and stay for the weekend. Neville was nervous. He was nervous that his grandmother, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, would embarrass him and/or his friends once they arrive. His relationship with his grandmother was always strained at best and even more so when he couldn't get his spells to work with his father's wand.

'Can she not understand that the wand refuses to work for me. It fights me every time I try to do a spell.'

"Neville!"

His grandmother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Neville, your friends shall arrive at noon, the portkey was set for that time. Do remember your manners and introduce me to your friends. I just cannot believe that you are friendly with Harry Potter and Lord Wyndham," his grandmother chattered on as they made their way to the entrance hall to await Harry and Michael.

"Gran! Michael will not be happy if you address him as Lord Wyndham for the whole time he is here," Neville almost snapped at his grandmother.

Augusta just blinked at Neville in shock, she never expected him to show such backbone in talking back to her. She gave a small smile, she was proud of him for coming out of his shell and making friends.

"Alright Neville. We will let your friends lead the introductions so."

Neville gaped as his grandmother as she turned and continued on towards the entrance hall. A solid minute passed before his brain caught up and he followed her towards the front of the manor. His thoughts were all jumbled, he couldn't figure out why he got a smile from his grandmother when he talked back to her. He expected to be punished or given the cold glare that sends even the likes of Dumbledore running from the room, screaming like a little girl. He was very confused.

He arrived to stand beside his grandmother just in time for the portkey to arrive. He felt rather than heard the chime of the wards as the authorized portkey came through them, moments before there was flash of magic revealing Harry and Michael in a jumbled mess on the floor. An exclamation of "Bloody Hell!" followed by a suffering groan of "I hate portkeys!"

Neville tried his best to hold in his laughter at the image of his two friends in a tangled mess on the floor. He failed once he noticed his grandmother shoulders shaking. For his trouble, he received a twin cold glare of ethereal blue and emerald green. As opposed to Harry's, Michael's glare was directed at three people rather than two. Seshat completely agreed with Neville and his grandmother and was bent over in peals of laughter within Michael's mindscape.

Michael's lips twitched and his glare lost it's edge as he quipped, "Some friend you are, laughing at our plight. Wait until I get my hands on you, you...you…" Michael just dramatically waved his fist at Neville. Even Harry was laughing at this point. Neville's grandmother snorted a few times before calming down while Neville wiped his eyes on a handkerchief.

Untangling himself from Harry, Michael rose, straightening his deep blue robes, glared playfully at Neville some more before walking over to Neville's grandmother. He took her offered hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"A pleasure, Dowager Longbottom. I thank you for the most gracious invite to your home."

He gave a charming smile and Neville could have sworn he saw his grandmother blush. Harry repeated Michael's action, as was proper. Michael gave him a crash course on basic etiquette and on how to act formally. Nothing too major as Michael ignores most of his etiquette training anyway. Harry also received a blush from Neville's grandmother, much to Neville's amusement.

"Likewise. It is a pleasure to meet you both, Lord Wyndham and Heir Potter," Augusta stated regally, fighting off her blush.

"Dowager Longbottom, I request you address me as Michael from here on in, Lord Wyndham is such a mouthful," said Michael with a smile.

"I request you call me Harry, Dowager Longbottom," said Harry.

Augusta smiled at them both.

"Then you boys may call me Madam or Augusta, whichever is more comfortable for you. Lunch will be served in southern veranda at one o'clock, Neville will show you the way. I will leave you three alone to catch up. Until later," Augusta nodded to all three.

"Thank you,. _Augusta_ ," Michael said with a wink.

Augusta blushed and swept from the entrance hall a little flustered and vowing revenge under her breath. Neville burst out laughing while Harry chuckled at Michael's look of pure innocence. Neville was then suddenly tackled from both sides by Harry and Michael.

"Neville my dearest friend, it has been far too long," Michael said teasingly.

"Indeed, we missed you terribly so," Harry said smirking.

"Right well, I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing a guest bedroom, en-suite, that is part of my suite of rooms. We will be sharing my private sitting room. This way," Neville strode from the room, Michael and Harry in tow.

* * *

Later found the three boys within said bedroom. Michael produced a shrunken travel trunk from his pocket and set it at the foot of his chosen bed, expanding it to full size. Harry also had a trunk with him. Michael rummaged through his trunk for a few minutes more before retreating with two identical books. He silently handed one to both Neville and Harry. Harry frowned as he read the title;

 _Advanced Occlumency, How to Shield Your Mind and Manage Your Emotions by Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, 1785 edition._

"Dumbledore!," Neville questioned in shock.

"Yes," Michael confirmed as he perched himself at the end of his claimed bed, "He would be the Headmaster's paternal great-grandfather or great-great grandfather, I am unsure which. He died shortly after publishing that book is all I really know. Those are copies that were part of my family's library that were moved to my vault. Apparently, my grandfather had the foresight to move as much of the family heirlooms, artifacts and books to the vaults. Do not worry, I have at least five more copies and two originals. These two are charmed to look like a basic mind arts book, I give them to you for you two to study and no one else. Do not tell anyone you have these, especially the others as I will not be giving them access to these kinds of rare books, even if they are only copies. Also considering that this book and its copies are illegal to own and read. Keep them hidden as someone obviously does not want people to know the information they contain."

Neville and Harry just stared dumbly at the books in their hands for a few minutes. They did not notice Seshat taking discrete control and moving back over to the trunk to tidy it's interior.

' **I do not know why you insist on making a mess in the trunk**.'

Michael mentally stuck his tongue out at her and retook control when he was questioned by Harry.

"Why are you giving us this," he indicated the book by waving it.

"It has information that will help you master occlumency in the shortest time possible. Both of you are heirs to ancient and noble houses and need to protect your minds from intrusion. Also because I'm your friend and I'm concerned for your well being," Michael stated frankly.

Harry just nodded.

Neville then asked, "Why do you think it is illegal?"

Michael shrugged, all he could do is guess, "All I have are suspicions. I believe someone out there wants to make it harder for someone to learn occlumency and by extension legilimency. Wulfric was a master at both arts but in those times it wasn't as rare as it is nowadays for people to study the mind arts. It is an essential and yet lost art. A lot of magical knowledge has been lost in recent decades or declared dark and made illegal."

The boys spent the rest of their time talking about the upcoming school year. Both Michael and Neville mock scolded Harry, telling that he was to get into no more adventures. They laughed and joked for a while longer before making their way down to the veranda for lunch. They ate the light fare in silence before Neville took both boys off on a tour of the grounds and manor. To say they were worn out and slept soundly that night would be a massive understatement.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, Neville and Harry were off god knows where, while Michael was left to deal with this confrontation that he knew was coming all weekend. He was lounging on a chair in the veranda reading a very thick and dry tome on warding, ward stones and runic ward arrays. Cut through the waffle and one would find a treasure trove of information and references on long lost and obscure forms of wards. Even though he could read the Old English thanks to Seshat, it was still taking a long time to get through it, not to mention the fact that the author liked to go off on tangential rants.

He had enjoyed the peace and quiet over the weekend at Longbottom Manor, not to mention the company of his two closest friends. Apart from meal times though, he had not seen Augusta at all. He knew from the few stray thoughts that got through her formidable mental shields that she wished to speak to him, about what he could only guess. Now he believed he was going to find out.

With his abilities in the mind arts being so advanced as they are, he can now sense nearby presences, if he relaxes enough. He sensed Augusta's presence approach where he was seated. He heard the swish of her expensive robes as she sat on the wicker chair across from him, a glass topped table between them with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses that a house elf insisted on foisting off on Michael. It was an incredibly bright and sunny day, the whole reason as to why Michael was lounging outside. Aware of her eyes on him, he continued to stare at the open tome, he stopped reading the moment she approached. He wanted her to break the silence first, to force her to spill what she wanted.

A softly cleared throat caught his attention and his ethereal blue eyes met hers. The intensity of his gaze gave her pause for a few moments before she spoke.

"I know you have been avoiding me."

Michael just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know why too. I take it you were assaulted by owls and letters the moment your status as Lord became public."

"Indeed," was Michael's clipped response.

"I want you to know that I would never do such a thing. To put you on the spot like that. I take it that the majority of them were marriage and betrothal contracts."

"Some were," Michael took on a thoughtful look, "Some had all sorts of compulsion and borderline unforgivable charms on them, to force the person to agree to whatever terms were stipulated. I burned the lot and every letter that followed since the first one of those that arrived. To be honest with you, at this point I feel like just abandoning the wizarding world altogether. Not only did I just lose my aunt," Michael choked up slightly at this point, "But to presume that I would be interested in marrying someone or being destined to marry someone, just for prestige and the potential powerful children. It sickened me deeply."

Augusta wiped her eyes with a lace cloth before she spoke, "I would never. To attempt such a thing," she shook her head. Michael internally gaped at the display of emotions coming from the usually stoic, prim and proper woman.

"I knew your grandfather, you know."

Michael looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Augusta continued, "Neville's grandfather, myself and he, went to Hogwarts together. Your grandfather was the youngest of our group, my late husband being the eldest, myself in the middle. A Ravenclaw like yourself," she graced Michael with a beautiful smile, "Arvin, Neville's grandfather, and myself were in Gryffindor along with Minnie McGonagall, while your grandfather Charles was in Ravenclaw with your grandmother Sophia Lambert. That was our on and off group for our years in Hogwarts."

Michael sat back and contemplated what Augusta was trying to tell him. Before he could respond she continued.

"He was in the same year group as Minnie, although she was a year older than him, his birthday being in August and hers in October. Your grandfather became Lord Wyndham following his father's death the year after he graduated, the same year Arvin and myself married and he married your grandmother six months later. Arvin and Charles formed an alliance between the Wyndhams and Longbottoms. As far as I know, that alliance has not been dissolved and I wished to know whether you will honour it or dissolve it?"

Augusta looked to Michael for an answer, her left hand shaking minutely, a nervous tick she had never managed to conquer. Michael sat back, placing his book in his lap and thought about what Augusta had just told him. After a few minutes conferring with Seshat, he looked Augusta straight in the eye.

"Augusta, before we met, I knew you were a formidable woman, one who never showed any form of weakness. The fact that you are behaving so out of character right now, means that there is something you wish to ask of me and you are unsure how I'll react. So just ask me already."

Augusta blinked a few times before answering without missing a beat, "You are too young to join the Wizengamot, the Wyndham seats are inactive. By right you would have two votes, being an ancient and noble house, the same for the others. Even though the Longbottoms are a light family, we vote with the neutrals. Recently, the light and dark voting blocks have been running the show, ignoring the neutrals due to our low numbers. I wish to ask you that you grant myself proxy on your seats, until you are old enough to decide whether you wish to join the Wizengamot or not."

Michael smiled, 'Is that all?'

Seshat laughed at the back of his mind, ' **Apparently she is afraid of you for some reason.'**

Michael sat up straighter and then gave a nod. Augusta sighed and relaxed back into the wicker chair. She then produced an official looking parchment and laid it in front of Michael. Skimming the document, Michael said,

"Just a standard piece of paperwork eh?"

Augusta laughed, "Indeed, it is very simple to setup a proxy. Far too easy. I am actually saving you from a lot of hounding later on, no doubt Dumbledore would attempt to charm you into giving him proxy."

"It is a regular occurrence?"

"Indeed."

' **It seems we will have to keep an eye on Dumbledore again.'**

'Definitely.'

"Well he can charm all he likes, the barmy, old codger can choke on his sherbet lemons for all I care!" stated Michael as he signed the parchment with a flourish and rolled it back up.

Augusta who had just taken a sip of lemonade, nearly choked on it in laughter. She accepted the parchment back from Michael and banished it back to her office.

"Congratulations, Dowager Longbottom, you have proxy on the Wyndham seats and two additional votes to stick it to the rest of the Wizengamot."

"Thank you."

Augusta left a few minutes later after finishing off her glass of lemonade and Michael returned to his book. Later that night, the boys collapsed into their beds after an evening of playing various games and Harry and Neville practising their Occlumency techniques. The following morning, Monday, Harry and Michael took a portkey home, next week they will be returning to Hogwarts and will see Neville again on the train.

* * *

 _Vault 49, Gringotts_

Sunday the thirtieth of August 1992, saw Michael in his main family vault. He was there to go through some of the paperwork that had been piled high on some of the desks within and to rummage through the many books, as he had done for most of the week. Michael had a roll of parchment in his hand as he picked out a few tomes and books that were in a lower drawer of an ancient looking desk. The roll of parchment detailed the alliance between the Longbottoms and the Wyndhams, according to the parchment the alliance was still active and valid, both legally and magically.

He had just placed the alliance document and a stack of random tomes on the desk and looked back down toward the open drawer when Seshat's gasp echoed through his mind. She nudged him for control and when she got it, she reached into the drawer and pulled out the last book as gently as she could. She was reverently holding the leather bound book with a strange blocky text stamped on to it's cover with gold inlay.

'What is it? What language is that?'

Seshat did not answer, instead she rotated the book to look at the spine. The writing there shocked Michael and Seshat both.

 _Eiddo Myrddin Emrys_

'Merlin! This book belonged to Merlin!'

Seshat remained quiet.

'I cannot believe I have a book belonging to the most powerful wizard ever known,' Michael rambled on.

' **Not just a wizard, he was an Ancient!,'** Seshat stated in awe.

Michael was confused, 'What is an Ancient?'

Seshat's response was to flood Michael's mind with all she knew on the Ancients, including her partial knowledge of their language. Michael was awed, the builders of the stargate, the most powerful and advanced beings to ever exist and Merlin was one of them. He couldn't articulate any response, he was too awed. The strange blocky text was Ancient and he could now partially understand it.

 _For My Descendants;_ it roughly translated into English.

Delicately, Seshat flicked her way through the some four hundred pages of the book. The book was multilingual, with large blocks of Ancient text accompanied by Old English, Latin, Welsh, Scottish Gaelic with some Irish and Cornish. The non Ancient text described many spells, rituals and surprisingly basic scientific principles. It also spoke of Merlin's adventures from his own point of view, almost like a journal while vaguely referring to knowledge about his time as an ascended Ancient.

Toward the end of the journal was a condensed history of the ancients written in an early dialect of latin, which consequently was eerily similar to ancient, detailing their exodus from their home galaxy, settling in the Milky Way or as they called it Avalon, the early years of their civilization, the seeding of the galaxy with the first stargates, a vague reference to their allies and their downfall. Seshat was thoroughly awed, the goa'uld had very little information on the ancients themselves as a people, only that their technology was advanced and that they were wiped out by a plague. She was curious about what this ascension was.

Both were lost in their thoughts when it suddenly hit Seshat like a runaway train. Merlin had purposely left this record of Ancient history, written in this nearest to Ancient dialect of Latin as a way for someone to learn to read and speak ancient. It was a key to the information in the rest of the book and deciphering the Ancient language as a whole. She was very excited and immediately decided that she was taking this book with them.

Michael removed his shrunken trunk from his pocket, resized it and placed the Merlin's journal within the securely warded section, shrunk the trunk and placed it back within his pocket. They would read the journal further and learn the Ancient language fully once at Hogwarts. Michael then moved onto looking over the many artifacts that were stored within the vault. Looking closer at some of the larger ones that stood on the floor, he noticed the small inscriptions written in Ancient. Again, both Seshat and himself were shocked. Just what exactly was going on they didn't know and could only speculate at that time.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express_

Michael sat silently reading a book on security charms and wards. He shared the compartment with Neville, Harry, Terry, Padma and Hermione. After brief greetings were shared amongst them, Michael had locked and sealed the door, giving them all a significant look before he returned to his book. The others knew of his wish for no interruptions throughout the trip to Hogwarts and so said nothing about him sealing them within the compartment.

It wasn't until Padma needed to use the loo that Michael revealed that everyone present in the compartment could come and go as they please. The simple ward he placed on it prevented those without permission from entering. He also fogged the glass on the windows for added privacy.

Needless to say, they were disturbed at least ten times by someone banging on the door, demanding entry. Michael had put of a silencing ward after the first time that happened to Terry's and Neville's humour.

His friends had barely attempted to speak to him, knowing that he was fortifying himself for when they inevitably reached Hogwarts, knowing that many would be attempting to court his favour and get his attention.

Michael inwardly sighed, this year was going to be difficult due to his status as Lord Wyndham being public.

* * *

 _Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Michael sat at the Ravenclaw table. The sorting was in progress and he was not in the best of moods. The not so discreet looks being sent his way by Dumbledore, Snape, some of the staff members and many of the students, were getting on his nerves. Only Seshat's stoic calm prevented him from ringing aboard their ship and reducing Hogwarts to a glass bottomed crater, followed by the rest of the wizarding world, with the ship's guns. It wasn't the fact that many were whispering about the fact that he was a Lord but that many, according to their thoughts, were planning or being forced to by their parents, to attempt to befriend him. He did not look forward to it.

Add to that, the headmaster attempted to enter his mind again, this time more passively, putting him in a foul humour. He had mentally bitch slapped the headmasters legilimency probe back, much to the old man's surprise. Add to that the fact he had mentally told the headmaster to not be a 'nosy old git'. The fact that he could not be punished for it made him feel somewhat vindicated.

Michael came out of his reverie just long enough to pile his plate with food, which he surreptitiously scanned for potions, and began eating. He ignored most conversation around him, only chatting a little with Terry and Padma. He was busy planning with Seshat what they will be doing for this school year. Seshat believed that they would be perfectly capable of sitting the OWL examinations by their fourth year if not sooner, she certainly wanted out of this school as fast as possible, the novelty for her had worn off.

Michael was silent the whole way back to the dorms, ignoring the many students trying to get his attention. He marched into his new dorm room, thankful that they were individual rooms in Ravenclaw, warded his door shut with some basic security wards, scanned the room for any bugs and then went straight to bed. That night, both he and Seshat planned and plotted out their study schedule while his body rested. Michael wanted to make the most of this year and learn as much as possible and Seshat could only agree, they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you know, those pesky ascended beings are breaking their own rules again and interfering (looks both ways, hoping the others don't come and fry his ass). So how did you like our duo's introduction to Merlin?**


	11. The Heir of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything that is not my own creation.**

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English/ Locations

* * *

The Heir of Slytherin

Michael sat on his bed in his dorm with a sigh. It was Saturday the 31st of October 1992 and the All Hallows Eve Feast was scheduled to begin in an hour. The headmaster announced it as a casual event and insisted that one could wear costumes to it, if they so pleased. Michael sighed again, his thoughts turning to the past two months since the end of the summer.

The whole month of September passed by with him being hounded at every turn by students. Many were under orders from their parents to befriend him or ally themselves with him, much to his ire. There were also the insensitive questions about the events of his aunt's death, which soon ended when some of the professors had overheard and took house points. Apparently Hufflepuff was the only house not to lose points. He used his skills in the mind arts to avoid lashing out and would instead attempt to duck and dodge all attempts to get his attention.

The headmaster had not tried anything yet, not since his failed attempt at legilimency during the Welcoming Feast. Seshat suspected that he had found out about Michael selecting a proxy for his Wizengamot seats and wished to find out who had the proxy, which after the first week of September, he would have found out who at the first Wizengamot meeting after the summer.

October had been better. Fewer students bothered him, the more persistent found themselves on the receiving end of a few humiliating curses and hexes. Michael had endured one self-righteous rant from Draco Malfoy before he cursed the boy good. Apparently he had forgotten the way he treated Michael and his friends the previous year and expected that Michael should accept him as an ally, purely because he was a Malfoy. Michael set the boy straight.

Now Michael had to attend the Hallowe'en Feast. He dressed in casual muggle clothing, black jeans and grey sweater, before donning a dark blue casual robe over it. Robes were expected to be worn by those not in costume. This robe had baggy sleeves and was only half length, reaching down only to his knees and was open fronted. He made sure he had his wand in its holster before he set about choosing a few other weapons to conceal. After the troll last year, he was at least going to be prepared.

Four hidden daggers, a ring device, a zat'nik'tel and a healing device later, and he was ready. He couldn't bring the black ribbon device and the weapon gauntlet he favoured, as Seshat had decided to experiment with them both, which resulted in both being in several pieces on his desk, beneath a small, high powered notice-me-not charm. He swept from the dorm, pausing to ward his door to prevent entry and to warn of unauthorized attempts at entry, and practically flew down the stairs to the common room. As agreed, Padma and Terry were waiting for him.

Both wore costumes, Padma as a cat and Terry looked like the spitting image of Merlin. Michael just smiled as Terry brandished his staff in Michael's direction.

"Heading down?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," both agreed.

A ten minute walk later found the trio sitting at the Ravenclaw table, awaiting the feast to begin. The hall was decorated pretty much the same as last year, except that the enchanted bat swarms didn't dive bomb people. Instead, thanks to the Weasley twins, the floating jack-o-lanterns periodically shouted out various swear words or spouted off dirty limericks, much to the professors' ire as they couldn't seem to make the lanterns stop. Any attempts to stop the lanterns just increased the frequency of their shouts and the more vulgar the words became. Gryffindor lost a hundred house points as a result from a very flustered Professor McGonagall.

* * *

The feast, overall, was unremarkable aside from the bowls full of chocolate and sugary treats and very similar to the Welcoming and Leaving feasts. Lockhart, the irritating poncy git who doesn't seem to understand the word no, proved to be the highlight of many of his fans' evening. His costume boasting a rainbow of neon, pulsating colours that had Michael hoping that he would spontaneously combust. Alas, the ponce did not, although he did manage to thoroughly scandalise the female staff members, if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by.

Not soon enough for Michael and Seshat, the feast was over and all the students rose to leave. Michael swept out of the hall with Padma and Terry, soon joined by the Golden Trio and Neville, a truce between Ron and Michael being settled after the trip to Diagon Alley. Ron was still a childish, sulky brat though and was quick to anger, but Seshat hoped he would grow out of it sooner rather than later.

The group of friends chatted as they made their way, along with the rest of the students, towards the main staircase, where the different houses would eventually split up. Michael and Hermione were discussing some points on occlumency, when a yelp from the head of the mass of students drew their attention. As a whole, the students stopped in their tracks, those at the back of the flock pushing their way through so they could have a look at what stopped the others.

Michael's group managed to end up near the front of the mass of students. They were stopped at an intersection of ground floor corridors, with the main staircase visible beyond a short stretch of corridor dead ahead of them, all staring at the display before them. Hanging from an extinguished, wall-mounted brazier, was the body of Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board. Beside her body, written on the wall in blood, were the words:

' _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware'_ *

Some older students pushed their way out of the mass of bodies and headed back towards the Great Hall to fetch the staff, others began to whisper amongst themselves, some even began goading the muggleborn students, namely Draco Malfoy. A rush of feet behind the students alerted them to the presence of the staff, but that did not prevent Malfoy from losing ten house points for foul language, courtesy of Professor McGonagall. The shocked gasps from the staff at the sight of Mrs. Norris had them removing her from the brazier and casting charms on her, to identify her condition. All would have been well and handled, if Mr. Filch had not arrived and immediately begin to fire off accusations at various students. He went to grab at Harry, shouting about how it was his fault and that he was a trouble maker just like his father, when Michael had enough of the man.

Michael stood in front of Harry, stopping Filch in his tracks with a death glare, his arms folded across his chest, face expressionless other than the death glare. The man babbled incoherently for a few minutes before slinking off over to fret over his cat. Seshat noted a slight hint of approval coming from Professor Snape and saw a faint smirk directed at them. Michael glanced at Snape with a raised eyebrow but Snape just nodded minutely and went back to examining the cat.

Meanwhile, the other staff members were attempting to usher the students onwards to their common rooms but they weren't getting anywhere fast. Michael overheard Madam Pomfrey mention that Mrs. Norris showed the signs of petrification but she had no idea as to how the cat ended up in that state. The headmaster was busy conferring with Snape and McGonagall over what they should do although Michael couldn't make out anything they said, as the noise level began to rise as students moved off towards the stairs. He noticed something that bothered him though.

None of the staff attempted to identify who's or what's blood was used to write the message. Shaking his head, he moved over to the wall with the message before anyone could stop him, removed his wand and ushered a simple spell that identify what being the blood came from.

"Originem Revelio!"

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall, who were just about to come over and stop Michael's advance, watched as the blood took on a faint orange glow, before a stream of orange mist formed at the tip of Michael's wand, showing the results of the spell.

"Cockerel blood?" questioned Madam Pomfrey before Michael or anyone else could say anything.

"At least we know what Hagrid's roosters were used for," Neville commented lightly, flushing under the attention he got from everyone at his declaration.

"Indeed," said McGonagall after a few minutes, "Ten points to Ravenclaw, for thinking of checking the origin of the blood, Lord Wyndham."

Michael rolled his eyes at the title, getting a mildly and short lived amused look from McGonagall.

The students were quickly sent off towards to their common rooms, as the staff crowded around each other discussing what they were to do. Michael decided, as he passed through the crowded common room, that this year could have potential danger, if the message in blood was to be believed.

* * *

The time between Hallowe'en and Christmas flew by, as per usual, rather quickly. Michael was far ahead in his classes; at least as far as fourth year in his worst subjects. He increased his repertoire of combat spells and spells usual in battle situations, by a rather large amount. Seshat also noted that Michael's power levels had vastly increased, prompting him to check his magical core, a skill he learned from an obscure book dealing with the theory of magic. To his shock, he found that his core had doubled in size since the previous year and matured somewhat.

All this meant that Michael could now cast more powerful spells, without a risk of magical exhaustion, and that was on top of the power boost caused by the naquadah in his blood. Michael immediately began looking at even more higher power spells.

On top of all this, Michael kept practising his skills in the mind arts. He can now, successfully, influence the minds of others, except those well versed in Occlumency, leading them to believe whatever he wants them to believe or do what he wants them to do. He used this to great effect in avoiding Lockhart, making the man believe that he had other things to attend to, much like the effect of a muggle repelling charm has on muggles.

He can also 'hear', the active thoughts of those without mental barriers and shields, and, to his frustration, hear people's inner monologue, which is just plain annoying at times. Much to his relief, it is a skill he can 'turn on' and 'turn off' at will.

Another area Michael kept up his studies in was warding. He now knew many simple wards and charms that have a vast array of applications, like a simple security charm/ward that both locks a door and monitors for intruders. So far, it is only the smaller wards that he can cast as he has yet to read into the more complex types of wards, like the ones that protect Hogwarts.

While Michael was busy with his studies, Seshat also had a few self assigned projects. First and foremost, was Merlin's book/diary. Thanks to the diary, she could now, for the most part, at least comprehend Ancient. The parts of the diary written in Ancient (which Seshat has only managed to scratch the surface on, as the diary seems to be enchanted and more pages of Ancient text keep appearing every time she finishes a section of text) are a more in depth and comprehensive history of the Alteran/Ancient/Lantean people, spanning from their exodus from their home galaxy, to their colonization of the Milky Way (or as they called it Avalon), the construction of the stargate network in several galaxies, the creation of the Alliance of the Four Great Races, the plague and their downfall.

Unfortunately for Seshat, from this point onwards, Merlin had started to become a little vague with the history, something about ascension, a small exodus to another galaxy about five million years ago, a many number of deaths in the galaxy and the Ancients re-seeding the galaxy with life, wiping out the plague. This is as far as Seshat got with the history and she hoped that Merlin would start adding more details from this point onwards.

The other major project that Seshat was working on, was something she should have thought of long ago, was a way of combining her weapon gauntlet design with the existing ribbon device. She couldn't believe that she never thought of it before, it seemed a pretty obvious way to go, why have two separate weapons when you could have one, more functional one. She was currently trying to combine the current weapon gauntlet with the ebony coloured ribbon device that she was fond of, that being the reason that both were in pieces on the desk, in the dorm. She was confident that she would have her project complete before the christmas holidays.

Seshat sat alone in the compartment of the Express, she was in control as she wanted to look over the new combined weapon gauntlet ribbon device, which currently adorned her arm. It took up the same space on the left forearm and hand that a ribbon device does, but it was a tad bulkier. She checked and rechecked the deployment of the plasma repeater and stun gun. She also checked that the palm crystal functioned properly.

The device looked itself looked like a sleek, black leather glove, with a bulkier section made of metal around the left forearm and metal elements on the fingers of the glove. Aside from that, it had, what appeared to an outside observer, a large crystal in the centre of the palm and various flat crystals along and around the forearm section. The plasma repeater/ stun gun deployed from a hidden compartment on the dorsal surface near the wrist.

The new device had an improved shield generator and neural uplink for connecting to a ship. Seshat also added a new feature, a port for loading a vial of liquid naquadah from a staff weapon which acts as a battery. The naquadah power source allows Seshat to channel even more energy into the palm crystal or plasma repeater, to fire off an over powered attack or into the personal shield, which has a new setting.

The new personal shield setting allows the user to create a dome shield around them, with a radius of twenty metres, allowing the user to protect allies. The dome shield can easily withstand the bombardment from a death gliders staff cannons or the ground based cannons the jaffa use, almost indefinitely. It cannot, however, withstand a bombardment from a mothership or the plasma charges dropped by an alkesh.

While Seshat was busy running tests on the new device, Michael was busy reviewing what they need to get done during this Christmas break.

First, they need to spend time in Michael's vault to try and determine the purpose of the artifacts with ancient writing on them. Second, they need to ensure that the wards around no. twenty six are secure. Third, Seshat wants to move some of the stuff stored in various caches to no. twenty six. Fourth, both want to finish Merlin's diary and figure out why some of the information is so vague.

Michael sighed as he took control and wrote down their list of things to do. He had a feeling they were not going to get much rest this Christmas. Christmas...it just dawned on him that this will be his first Christmas without his aunt. That thought sends him into a spiraling, depressive mood. Seshat immediately takes control and wraps Michael up in a mental hug, whispering reassurances to him.

Seshat remains in control while Michael broods in the back of his mind. Both barely notice the time passing and soon the express arrives at Kings Cross. Seshat strides confidently out of the train station, making her way towards an alley so she could ring up to her ship.

* * *

 _Wyndham Family Vault, Gringotts_

Tuesday the twenty second of December, saw Michael within his family vault. Unlike the last time he was here, he has decided fully map out the entire contents of the vault. Both Michael and Seshat are surprised at the amount of artifacts and objects, both large and small, that have Ancient writings on them.

Three objects in particular stand out, seeing as they are very advanced pieces of technology. Two of the objects are circular platforms, with a single pedestal with controls, one being two metres in diameter and the other five. The Ancient inscriptions, which Seshat has a little trouble translating directly into english, describe the smaller object as a genetic modifier or engineer platform, while the larger platform is described as a holographic database display. Being unsure of the translations, Seshat has opted to not actually touch the control panels of either.

The third object is a circular device mounted on a vertical, thick stone pedestal. The object did not appear to be powered up but Seshat took no chances and tried to translate the inscriptions from a distance. It was a good idea too because the translation came back saying, 'Legacy Download', or something along those lines.

Seshat was wary of these objects, mainly because she is unsure of their function and not confident enough with her translations. It was Michael who came up with the idea of finishing Merlin's diary to see if he mentions anything about the objects.

Michael found a sturdy armchair and sat, pulling out Merlin's diary to read. As they read, both became aware that magic seemed to be building within the pages of the diary. To the shock of them both, Merlin's account of his formation of the Knights of the Round, as he called them, ended abruptly after he described building an adequate castle, with magic of course. The parchment went blank of ancient text as the magic kept building, to high enough levels that Michael could smell ozone.

Suddenly, the magic peaked and began to drop off as ancient text began to actively form across the blank parchment. It was a letter.

* * *

 _~Dear Future Lord Wyndham,_

 _If you are reading this then you have discovered my diary and managed to learn my people's language. Well done! I knew you could do it. Before you doubt, yes I did indeed foresee it, or rather I foresaw you finding my journal._

 _I must know things about you that others of your time do not.~_

That ominous statement almost had Michael dropping the diary.

 _~Rest assured I mean no harm to yourself and your symbiote. In fact, your unique situation amongst my descendants may prove invaluable to my overall goals. What goals you ask? Well let me tell you. My main goal is seeing humans take the place of my people in the universe.~_

To say that Seshat and Michael were shocked would be a massive understatement.

 _~If you want your questions answered as to the how's and why's, you will need to access the Holographic Database, the large circular platform. You need only place the palm of your hand upon the pedestal for it to activate. Do not worry, everything is going as I have planned._

 _Regards,_

 _Moros,_

 _Archmage of the Round,_

 _Former High Councilor of Atlantis.~_

* * *

Michael was in too shocked to do anything so Seshat took control before they keeled over.

' **Atlantis hmmm.'**

Michael sputtered and stuttered at her blasé attitude before finally shouting, 'ATLANTIS WAS REAL!'

' **Apparently so. There is no need to shout.'**

Michael gave Seshat a withering stare, to which she just laughed that musical laugh of hers. Seshat immediately turned her attention on the Holographic Database, as Moros called it. She strode over towards it and gave Michael control, before prompting him to touch the controls.

Michael immediately placed his palm on the control pedestal, a soft humming was the response and the clear control crystals glowed with a blue light.

A shimmering, white image of a middle aged man, with short graying hair and a short gray beard and a serious, no nonsense look on his face appeared. The hologram then spoke with a monotonous voice,

~You may enter your query verbally, or by entering it manually on the console before you.~

The hologram froze, awaiting an answer.

~Verbally, if that is alright,~ Michael spoke up.

~Of course, but note for future sessions, manual input is required for most system interaction,~ was the automatic response.

'What should we ask first?'

' **That is up to you Michael, but I would suggest starting at the beginning.'**

'Hmm….okay, how to phrase this?'

Michael was in deep thought for a few seconds before speaking.

~Who was Merlin/ Myrddin/ Moros?~

The hologram blinked, and then flickered momentarily before the same image was displayed but the man in question looked a lot more alive rather than being a computer program. The hologram looked Michael dead in the eye and gave a small smile. Michael looked back startled before the hologram spoke in a much more lively voice.

~I am Moros, the last High Councilor of Atlantis. You may know me as Myrddin Emrys or Merlin Ambrosius, Archmage of the Round,~ the hologram smirked at Michael's look of shock.

~But you're a hologram.~

Moros huffed, ~Indeed I am, but I am also much more.~

 **A/N:** (Raises personal shield, while running from a horde of enraged readers) I guess a cliffhanger wasn't a good call, eh?


	12. Harry Did What?

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

Harry did what?

 _Moros huffed, ~Indeed I am, but I am also much more.~_

Michael stared at the hologram of Merlin blankly, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. Merlin, meanwhile had a slight smirk on his face, with an infuriating, knowing gleam in his eyes. Exasperated, Seshat took control, causing Michael's eyes to glow brightly and gaining a slight eyebrow raise from Merlin.

 **~What do you mean by 'so much more'?~** Seshat's resonant voice boomed out.

Merlin or Myrddin or Moros...either one...didn't even bat an eyelash at the voice. Instead, he seemed to contemplate what he wanted to say. Seshat waited patiently for the hologram to respond, studying the control interface Michael's hand still lay upon. Finally, Merlin spoke, his words carefully chosen.

~I mean, my dear, that I am, for all intents and purposes, Moros or Merlin, whatever. But at the same time I am not, I am but a memory. A sentient, holographic AI, with all of Merlin's memories up to the point of my creation. So, in essence I am Merlin but I am also not.~

Seshat seemed to understand but Michael was just confused but left Seshat to get the answers, she would explain everything to him later.

 **~What is your purpose?~**

Merlin smiled, ~My purpose is to ready my descendents, specifically you two first, for the time when they will be needed amongst the stars.~

Seshat frowned at the cryptic response. Merlin seemed to read her thoughts as he gave an apologetic smile.

~I am sorry my dear, but you have to ask the right questions in order to get the answers you seek. I cannot just give you the answers outright.~

Seshat nodded, deep in thought.

 **~What is ascension? How did your people achieve it and why did they do it?~**

Merlin beamed at her, ~Ascension is, essentially, the process of shedding your mortal shell and existing as a being of pure energy. The Ancients, as you call us, had the capacity to ascend due to us being millions of years more advanced biologically. As for the reason, well, as you know a great plague spread across the galaxy about five million years ago. Many of the sick ascended to escape the pain of dying, those uninfected escaped on Atlantis, where we headed to a new home. Unfortunately, many died before they could ascend. Approximately fifty percent of the population died, the rest ascending or escaping on Atlantis.~

Seshat nodded, finding the concept of ascension fascinating. She also felt a wave of grief for the tragedy that befell the Ancients. She shook herself from her musings and returned her attention to Merlin.

 **~I take you were once ascended? Why did you..descend?~**

~Indeed. I am not permitted to tell you why but know that around ten thousand years ago, my people and myself, abandoned Atlantis and returned to this planet via the stargate at the southern pole. We lived the remainder of our lives here on Terra or we travelled to other worlds and made contact with our old allies but eventually we all ascended. I spent the next several thousand years amongst the rest of the ascended until, a young man you know as Arthur, gained my attention. Several other events caught my attention and I descended, keeping much of my ascended knowledge, to the consternation of the others.

Once descended, I retained my advanced biology, my powers. Several others descended with me and we formed the first communities of wizards and witches, as before they just lived hidden amongst the non magicals. We eventually married, had children, lived our second lives. It wasn't until several centuries later, Ancients are long lived just so you know, that I saw the potential future, and what I had to do to gain the optimal outcome. I went to the goblins and purchased a vault, setting up and planting all this stuff so that eventually, it would land in the hands of those who would need it, mainly both of you at the moment.~

Seshat blinked, Michael took control to ask a question.

~So am I really your descendant? Who else?~

Merlin smiled a genuine smile.

~You, due to intermarriages in the intervening years, are descended partially from myself and partially from a few of the others. The same will be true for our other descendents, intermarriages mixed the lineages. I can reveal to you, at a later date, two who are near direct descendants of myself.~

Michael gave Merlin puppy dog eyes, causing Merlin to guffaw loudly, wiping a non existent tear from his eyes.

~It seems you have inherited my sense of humour, young Michael.~

It was Seshat who spoke up next.

 **~What, exactly, do Michael and I have to do? What did you have planned for us?~**

~Why you are going to get the ball rolling, my dear. But before I can answer anymore of your questions, you and Michael need to look into that device over there.~

Merlin indicated the device mounted on the wall, looking vaguely like a mirror.

~I warn you, it may give you a bit of a headache. Due to Michael's lineage, his brain will be able to handle the data download, even more so with your presence, Seshat.~

Seshat viewed the object with a level of distrust. After having an internal debate, both decided that they may as well trust Merlin. It is not like he is going to try kill them.

Michael strode over to the device. It was a deep black colour and looked almost like it was carved from obsidian but had a technological feel to it. As Michael stopped before it, the device suddenly lashed out, surrounding his head. They had only a moment to recover from their shock before both passed out from a great pressure building in Michael's head, caused by a blinding multi coloured light pattern.

~...hael….chael….Michael...MICHAEL!~

Michael jumped from the shout and immediately regretted moving as a whopper of a headache rattled his skull.

~Michael are you okay?~

Even though the voice was soft, it still cut through Michael's brain like a knife, causing the headache to worsen. He mumbled in response.

~What was that?~

Michael groaned, rubbing his hands down his face.

~I said...stop talking..so loud...hurts.~

Michael's voice felt like he had been screaming non stop for a millenia. His throat was sore but the pain seemed to be fading. He felt his strength return to him but that was when he remembered Seshat through the fog in his mind.

'~Seshat...Seshat wake up!~'

He heard grumbling at the back of his mind. He just managed a weak laugh, causing the concerned hologram of Merlin to raise his eyebrows, momentarily concerned that he had driven Michael insane.

'~Seshat..wakey wakey!~'

' **Stop shouting!'**

'~mmmmm...no!~'

Seshat gave Michael a mental death glare but then suddenly looked thoughtful.

' **Michael?'**

'~Yeah~'

' **Why are you thinking in Ancient?'**

'~Huh?~'

Seshat sighed, ' **Michael, you are thinking in ancient, just what did that thing...whoa.'**

Michael got concerned when Seshat cut off her rant but then paused when he noticed all this extra information that suddenly appeared in his mind and continued to appear. Due to his mastery of the mind arts, it was already being sorted into existing or new categories if none existed.

'~Just what did that thing do to me?~'

' **We could always ask Merlin, who is still trying to get our attention'**

'~Oh, right Merlin~'

Michael sat up, not remembering how he ended up on the floor, and looked towards Merlin. He smiled and waved cheerily, gaining an exasperated eyeroll from Merlin. Seshat had already dealt with the aches and pains caused by that demon mirror. Michael heaved himself into a standing position and moved back over to the hologram. He sighed.

~Merlin, just what did that...thing do?~

Merlin studied Michael, a hint of concern on his face before he smirked.

~That Michael, was the Ancient Repository of Knowledge being downloaded into your mind. Enjoy!~ Merlin cackled.

Michael gave a death glare, enhanced by Seshat taking control and their eyes glowing. Merlin just raised an eyebrow at them.

 **~Ancient Repository?~**

Merlin nodded, ~Yes, our entire collective knowledge, stored within subspace, all downloaded into Michael. Peruse at your own discretion.~

Seshat just stared at Merlin slack jawed. Michael was busy overlooking the sorting process, as a large volume of information came charging into his mind when he had a stray thought about warding. Seshat told the flustered Michael to be careful of what he is thinking.

 **~It seems when Michael thinks of something, relevant information suddenly appears. He was just swamped by your collective knowledge on warding.~**

Merlin just laughed, ~Yeah, it will take some getting used to. Once you have most of it sorted, that shouldn't happen.~

Seshat nodded and laughed internally as Michael was swamped by more knowledge, swearing like a sailor the whole time.

 **~So what now?~**

Merlin regarded Seshat closely before saying, ~Now I give you some necessary details and rules you both will have to abide by or be stopped by the others.~

Merlin then proceeded to brief Seshat on everything both herself and Michael would need to know, rules and laws they will have to abide by now that they had the legacy of the Ancients within them. Merlin did not go into much detail, stating that the repository will provide all the gritty details they need.

It was several hours later when Michael finally emerged from the bank. It was too late to go shopping so he opted to go home and sleep. Seshat concurred wholeheartedly, nimbly avoiding more random information landing in a pile beside her.

The majority of the Christmas holidays were spent assimilating the knowledge from the Ancient Repository. Michael spent most days in deep meditation. It wasn't until the day before they had to leave on the express to Hogwarts, that enough of the information had been sorted to prevent random dumps of knowledge in Michael's mind. Consequently he also stopped thinking and speaking in Ancient the same day.

Merlin gave very little away after that first day but he did regale them both with the tales and adventures of the Knights of the Round, putting himself in a favourable light and up playing his magical skills. His boasting was all in good fun though. All too soon it was time for Michael to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

At the returning feast, Michael was caught up on the happenings over the holidays. Apparently a first year muggle born, Colin Creevey, was petrified in a similar fashion to Filch's cat. The stark silence from the Gryffindor table, as opposed to their usual boisterousness, left a large void during the feast, causing all but the Slytherin tables to gain the sombre mood.

It was a puzzle. A puzzle Michael both wished to solve and yet leave to the 'adults' to deal with. Fate though, liked to play her hand close to her chest, and keep people guessing about what is to come. That Friday, January 8th, two events would happen. One would escalate the situation at Hogwarts and the other, unbeknownst to the wizards, would distract Michael and Seshat from pursuing the puzzle that is the Heir of Slytherin.

* * *

 _Friday, 8th of January 1993_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. 8pm Local Time_

Michael sat in the Ravenclaw common room, completing essays for his classes. He was joined in this endeavour by three others. Terry Boot and Padma Patil were busy reading through a mountain of books required for their essays, quietly quizzing each other at the same time on various topics. The third person was knew. Luna Lovegood was her name.

She just showed up one day and asked to borrow a quill from Michael, staring off at a point over Michael's right shoulder with a dreamy look in her eyes. Michael asked would she care to join them. That invitation led to further invitations and soon Luna, in all her mysterious and random glory, became a close nit member of Michael's group of friends. Michael found that she could be quite insightful at times and suspected that she may be a seer.

This particular Friday evening began like all others, the group of Ravenclaws completing their assigned homework first before heading off to the library until curfew. The norm was interrupted this evening. A group of frightened students came barging into the common, disrupting the peace.

A Ravenclaw prefect tried her best to get the group to quieten down, but soon the noise level rose even higher when the reason for the groups panic became known. There had been another attack. The Gryffindor house ghost, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and student, Justin Finch-Fletchley had both been petrified. How a ghost managed to be affected was beyond anyone.

The shouting grew louder and Michael became concerned when some started shouting that it was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin and a possible parselmouth. Michael had to refrain from physically facepalming.

'Why is it always Harry.' he groaned mentally to Seshat.

Seshat just gave a mental shrug in response.

This was going to be a nightmare to clear up. Especially considering that the newspapers will get a hold of this information and blow everything out of proportion. Michael just sighed and gave his three friends a look. They understood without saying a word. They will have to stand by Harry against the coming onslaught.

* * *

 _Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA_

 _8pm Local Time, 3am UK time_

While Michael and the rest of Hogwarts were fast asleep, halfway across the world, five airmen of the United States Air Force were busy playing poker in an empty part of the base. Senior Airman Carol Weterings was voicing her concerns that the five of them could be caught out of bounds by an officer. Her companions waved her concerns off stating that no one came down here anymore. That was when Carol noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she noticed that the tarp covering a large vertical object was moving as if caught in a breeze.

"Did you guys see that? I'm telling you that thing is moving."

One of her companions, who was chomping on a cigar, said, "If you don't have a straight just fold."

"Can we take that as a fold?" said the airman who was dealing.

Carol had stood up and was slowly making her way towards the metal ramp sloping up towards the covered object. Suddenly the ramp began to shudder and shake violently, the vibrations rattling the poker game on the table and attracting the other four airmen's attention. The tarp dropped from the object revealing the stargate, which was preparing to receive an incoming wormhole.

The five present had no idea what the object was, just that a ring with glyphs was spinning rapidly and seven chevrons were lit with orange light.

"I take it this has never happened before!" quipped Carol, staring in shock at the object.

One of the airmen ran to call for backup from a nearby phone, when the stargate activated. The kawoosh of the unstable wormhole causing all five present to jump, the airman dropping the phone. The wormhole settled back, appearing as a vertical puddle of water. Carol and the four other airmen grabbed nearby MP-5's from a storage rack, the airman by the phone pulling his pistol.

Carol made her way, cautiously, up the ramp towards the stargate and was just about to touch the event horizon, when a small spherical object came through. A yellow beam was emitted from the object, scanning Carol as a consequence. Carol knelt to pick up the object, ignoring her four companions objections. As she was standing up, a serpent guard came through the gate, grabbing carol and disarming her, to the shock of the others.

Suddenly, six other serpent guards marched through the gate, taking up positions on the ramp, soon followed by a man wearing a golden version of the armour. The four other airmen's shouts to identify themselves were ignored. The golden serpent head retracted, revealing Apophis.

" **Jaffa! Kree!"** , Apophis ordered.

The jaffa holding Carol, retracted his helmet and observed her weapon. Apophis noticed Carol in Teal'c's arms and ordered, " **Teal'c! Kree!"**

"Get your hands off me!" Carol demanded, terrified, as Teal'c passed her to Apophis.

She struggled in Apophis's arms but he subdued her with his hand device, the warbling sound of the hand device echoing eerily around the room.

"Let her go!" shouted one of the airmen.

The jaffa immediately reacted, lowering their staff weapons and opening fire. The airmen returned fire in kind, one of the airmen taking a direct staff blast to the chest knocking onto the poker table. One of the serpent guards was taken out by concentrated machine gun fire and the airman by the phone jumped over to call for reinforcements. Apophis noticed him and bellowed out.

" **Kree ta Jaffa!"**

One of the guards turned and sent a staff blast straight into the airman's back. The last two airmen were taken out in quick succession but another jaffa guard was taken out also. The jaffa stood in ready positions, Apophis giving the order to move so he can use a remote dialer to dial the gate, as alarms blared across the base. The sergeant on the other end of the phone who the airman tried to warn heard the whole firefight.

The gate was soon reactivated, and all but Apophis, Teal'c and one other guard had left through it, when soldiers began pouring through the blast doors. General Hammond came through, dressed in full dress uniform, staring open mouthed at Apophis and the jaffa.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered.

He glared at Apophis when he spotted Carol. Apophis glared right back, enhancing it by glowing his eyes, activating his helmet to hide his smirk at the look on General Hammonds face. Apophis turned and strode through the gate, soon followed by Teal'c and the second jaffa. The gate deactivated and General Hammond strode up the ramp, staring at the stargate.

'The President is going to have a fit', he thought.

* * *

Across the pond, Michael was awoken by a chime. He blearily looked around, noticing the flashing indicator on the communicator for his ship. He sighed and sat up, Seshat going from fast asleep to wide awake in seconds. He sat staring at the communicator, there was no real reason for it to be contacting him.

He picked up a hand device which incidentally could connect with the ship, the black one still being in pieces but nearly complete. Once he had it on, he mentally connected to the ship's AI, just as Seshat thought him. They both bolted upright when they saw why they were being contacted.

The subspace scanner and communicator at 26 Privet Drive, detected and incoming and outgoing wormhole, within minutes of each other, at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The stargate had been activated again. Seshat immediately ordered the AI to begin, discreetly, hacking the USAF and Pentagon for information regarding what happened. She must know who came through.

The AI acknowledged and Michael removed the hand device and went back to bed. Both lay there, wide awake, thinking.

'Who do you suppose came through?'

' **It could have been anyone. It may not even have been the goa'uld.'**

'Let's go back to sleep, we'll think more on it tomorrow.'

Seshat nodded and soon both were back in a deep sleep, oh the advantages of Occlumency and having a symbiote.

The following morning, Michael sat at breakfast in deep thought. During his musings, he missed the concerned looks being sent his way by his friends and the concerned looks being sent towards Harry.

He missed the calculating looks her received from the staff table and he missed various other things that happened at breakfast and that Saturday. If only he payed more attention then he would have noticed something up with the youngest Weasley sooner.

* * *

A few months passed by and it was an early summer's day in May. There had been no incidents since Sir Nicholas and Justin were petrified. Rumours were flying around the school and Harry had been all but ostracized by the students. Only his close knit group of friends stood by him.

Michael and Seshat were distracted though, since that night in January, that stargate had been regularly activated time and time again. What the AI managed to find out is that the USAF was running some secret program involving the stargate, it could not find out much details though without it being obvious the files were being hacked.

With his distraction, he failed to notice Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Terry were plotting something. They knew he was distracted and so thought they could get away investigating the mystery of the Heir of Slytherin, despite Michael firmly believing that it was the adult's job to do so.

A Quidditch game was planned for that day, not that Michael cared, he never attended them preferring to study in the library. Out of support for Harry though, he reluctantly agreed to watch the game. An excited Terry chattered away beside him, describing Quidditch in it's apparent glory. Michael shared a look with Padma who rolled her eyes and then ran off to join her sister.

Michael and an excited Terry met up with Neville at the entrance to the Quidditch stands and stopped to wait for Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry arrived in full Quidditch gear broom slung over his shoulder, talking with the Gryffindor team. His smile brightened when he noticed Michael, Terry and Neville. Just as the team were about to enter the locker rooms, Professor McGonagall came blustering over.

"I am sorry but the game has been cancelled!" she said with her Scottish brogue.

"Cancelled, you cannot cancel Quidditch!" scoffed Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain and Quidditch fanatic.

He relented under McGonagall's withering glare, she then turned her softened gaze onto Michael, Neville and Harry.

"Potter, Wyndham and Longbottom, you three need to follow me. Boot, if you would find the remainder of your friends in the stands and come to the hospital wing, please," she strode off.

Michael, Harry, Neville and Terry shared concerned looks before Terry headed off to do as he was told. Michael, Harry and Neville raced to follow McGonagall who, for her age, can walk with quite a fast pace.

Minutes later they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustling around two beds. Dumbledore had a sad, grandfatherly look on his face as he saw the three boys. Lockhart was busy making wild gestures and theories, while Snape glared at him from a shadowed corner.

McGonagall gave them a sad look before speaking;

"I am so sorry, boys. We found them a few minutes ago near the library."

She stood aside and revealed who were in the beds. Hermione's petrified form lay before them and the form of Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect, lay in the next bed over. Both frozen in their last positions, one hand out in front of them. The three boys stared in shock. They were interrupted by the arrival of the others, Padma and Parvati giving a startled shriek.

The group of friends stared at Hermione for a few moments before some opted to leave. Harry stayed by Hermione's side, Michael giving his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the hospital wing. Ron opted to remain with Harry. Michael headed straight back to his dorm and went straight to his bed, clothes and all. He was thinking furiously and couldn't help blame himself.

'I have been so distracted. I didn't notice her slipping off for extra research.'

' **It will be okay Michael. Both of us have been distracted lately, what with the stargate coming into active use and all.'**

Michael gave a noncommittal sound and rolled to lay on his side. He didn't notice Seshat sending him into a deep sleep. He slept well until the next morning.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the school was abuzz with activity. Michael and Seshat both had no idea what was going on. He finally found Terry and Padma talking in hushed tones at the Ravenclaw table. He sat beside Terry, startling both of them.

"Where have you been?" Padma demanded almost hysterical.

Michael arched an elegant eyebrow, "I have been in my dorm."

Padma looked unconvinced, she just glared at him. Michael turned to Terry.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Terry swallowed, "Did you not hear? Harry and Ron apparently went and rescued Ron's sister Ginevra from the Chamber of Secrets. Harry is in the hospital wing right now. Something happened to Lockhart as well, he was taken to St. Mungos."

Michael had both eyebrows raised, a red mist started to cloud his vision.

"No, I did not. I went to my dorm after the news yesterday and slept until walking about an hour ago."

He took a deep, calming breath, Padma and Terry eyeing him curiously.

"Now, tell me, what did Harry do, exactly?"

Padma and Terry gulped and shared a worried look at the glint of anger in Michael's eyes. They had never seen him lose his temper before, nobody really ever has. The fact the Seshat felt the same, was filtering through, giving Michael's eyes a slight glow, not very noticeable, but there.

Terry and Padma filled Michael in on what they could find out. Apparently Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to find and rescue Ron's little sister, instead of going to find and tell the professors. Harry was badly injured in the incident and Lockhart was somehow involved and was sent to St. Mungos. Michael was going to go see if Harry was okay and then he was going to kill him for being so stupid.

Finishing up his breakfast, Michael stormed all the way to the hospital wing, robes billowing out behind him in a way that would impress Snape, leaving a gobsmacked Terry and Padma behind him. Entering the hospital wing, he spotted a gang of redheads surrounding one of the beds, the Weasley's he presumed. He ignored them in favour of approaching Harry's unconscious form on the bed next to the group of redheads. Harry looked like he had gotten into an argument with a giant and lost, he was badly battered and bruised still.

Michael sighed, what was he going to do with this boy, he was out to kill himself. He sat with Harry for around an hour before he and the Weasley's were thrown out by a rampaging mediwitch. Don't anyone ever get on the wrong side of Madam Pomfrey. Michael sighed, ignored the Weasley's and headed back to his dorms. He was going to be busy this summer, he just knew it but he was going to have to have a talk with Harry and get him over this 'saving people thing'.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is. The end of year two.**

 **I know it seems a little fast but unless I want a story that ends several hundred thousands words long, which I don't, things are going to speed and happen 'off screen', as it were.**

 **The next chapter may be a few weeks away, but hey, no cliff hanger.**


	13. The Trip & Sirius Black

Chapter 13

The Trip & Sirius Black

Michael stared at the book he was holding, gently inspecting the cover but not daring to open it. The book in question was old, very old, so old that the only explanation as to its pristine condition was magic. Michael had spent a great deal of the time in his family vault looking for this book, whilst organising the stuff in the vault. This specific book was important.

Important in a way that it contained the collective knowledge of Michael's ancestors. He hopes that the name of his Alteran ancestor was recorded within. With Seshat taking a break (read: sleeping) at the back of his mind, Michael decided to sit and read as much about his family history as he can. Settling in an armchair of questionable stability, he began reading, excitement growing with each sentence he read, completely ignoring the cloud of dust that was emitted from the chair upon his sitting down.

* * *

Michael lounged on the sofa in the sitting room, waiting for Harry to arrive for breakfast. After the events of yesterday, he will not be surprised at any wariness and aloofness from Harry. Michael shakes his head with a sigh, it seems it is finally time to come clean with Harry and eventually Neville too.

Flashback

A few weeks into the holidays, shortly after Michael's birthday, Michael decided to visit Harry out of the blue. He was in a relatively good mood, having discovered that his family were in fact notable masters of the mind arts, warders and curse breakers. He was excited to tell Harry that they were not too distant cousins, fourth cousins if he mapped it right. A Wyndham had married a Potter around the late 1700s, but due to convoluted family trees it was difficult to tell. His good mood was shattered instantly upon arriving at number four.

Muffled curses and banging was heard coming from the other side of the door. Michael, unsure at what was going on, discreetly summoned his wand to his hand. A whispered alohomora and the front door unlocked and swung open. The noises were coming from upstairs.

Swiftly taking the stairs two at a time, Michael arrived outside Harry's door. A noticeable difference was the many padlocks up and down the door. Anger surged through Michael, occlumency failing him, he blasted the door to smithereens with a powerful reducto and charged into the room, ignoring anything Seshat had to say.

There was Harry, (conscious and gaping at Michael) bloodied and battered, his glasses shattered upon the bare floor, along with many of the wizarding clothing he had bought the previous summer. Lying on top of the mess, doing an amazing impression of a beached whale, was none other than Vernon Dursley, swearing under his breath until he spotted Michael and gave a startled shriek.

While Vernon was busy shrieking like a banshee, Harry gaping like an idiot, Michael was being calmed by Seshat before he ripped into Vernon's mind in an attempt to find out what exactly was going on. To his shock he found his compulsions and memory implants removed. His shock turned to outrage when he realised who exactly had done this, Albus Dumbledore.

"That stupid old man!"

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, was that old man trying to get Harry killed. Michael's internal rants were stopped by Vernon speaking.

"You...what are you doing here freak," Vernon spat.

Seshat, finally angered enough to take action, glared at Vernon, glowing eyes causing Harry to gape further.

" **You will not speak to me like that you filthy excuse for a human. How dare you touch a child in such a manner. I ought to cause you a great deal of pain in kind."**

Harry had fainted, blood loss, pain and too many shocks in a row can do that to anyone. Seshat looked at Harry, her features soft before turning a fierce glowing eyed glare on Vernon, who had backed into a corner. Mulling over what to do, Michael regained control, stunned Vernon, then obliviated the last few minutes, replacing them with undetectable false memories.

While Michael mulled over how to deal with this situation, he was stunned when a fireball appeared in the middle of the room, revealing a phoenix of all things. The phoenix thrilled in concern over Harry before landing on Michael's shoulder, gave Michael a shrewd look before thrilling softly, giving Michael an expectant look.

Michael and of course Seshat but she would later deny it, were dumbfounded and gaping like a fish, completely taken aback by the appearance of a phoenix. The phoenix gave a thrill of amusement before nudging Michael's cheek. That snapped him out of it.

"What are you doing here, handsome?" Michael spoke softly, stroking the soft plumage of the phoenix. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the phoenix replying.

'I responded to your call of help, _young one_ ' thrilled the phoenix.

The phoenix seemed to derive amusement at Michael's dumbfounded look. Michael was shocked he could understand the bird.

"How can I understand you?" he exclaimed.

'A phoenix can choose who they wish to be understood by, _young one_ '

Michael only noticed the knowing look the phoenix gave him upon saying 'young one'. The bloody bird knows something and Michael doesn't know how to deal with that. So, he chooses to feign ignorance.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

'Indeed, I am named Fawkes, by my bonded.'

"Who is your bonded?"

'Albus Dumbledore of course.'

Fawkes chuckled at Michael's indignant look.

"The old coot knows what he has done here, doesn't he?" Michael asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

Fawkes sighed, 'He does not. He is too blinded by his own agendas to see clearly what is in front of him. I wish dearly that he would stop his meddling and listen to me again.'

"Bring him here, and help, he needs to see this for the message to sink in!" Michael all but demanded.

Fawkes chuckled, 'Indeed, I shall do that with due haste. Tell me, _young one_ , was it you who placed the spells upon these peoples minds?'

Michael gave Fawkes an amused look, "You do not need to ask about what you already know as truth."

Fawkes chuckled to himself before launching from Michael's shoulder and bursting into flames.

Michael busied himself by cleaning some of Harry's wounds but leaving them as unhealed as he doesn't know many healing spells. He also began tidying the room, folding Harry's uniform and robes before placing them back in his open trunk. He doesn't find Harry's wand or invisibility cloak. He was busying stacking Harry's school books, when he heard feet pounding up the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore came barging into the room, wand drawn, followed by Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey. All three lowered their wands when they noticed Michael was the only one moving around. The three paled at seeing Harry and sent a collective glare at the bound and gagged Vernon, Michael having bound him shortly after Fawkes left.

Before Dumbledore could open his mouth to question Michael, Fawkes reappeared, circling the room and landing on Michael's shoulder, earning a shocked look from Dumbledore, a raised eyebrow from Snape and a smile from Pomfrey. Dumbledore obviously intended to blame Michael for what was going on. Michael narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, what game was the old man playing.

"Madam Pomfrey," said Michael calmly, "I believe you ought to heal Harry now."

The witch ignored the implied order and set to work inspecting Harry.

"Headmaster, I shall be blunt," Michael stated regally, "Why did you remove the mind altering magic that was keeping Harry safe from his….relatives, and I use that term loosely, mind you."

Snape was fighting a smirk, obviously amused at the dressing down the Headmaster was receiving but also had a glint in his eye that showed his interest in knowing what exactly was going on. He was secretly terrified of Michael, after the mental encounter that time. The boys control over mind magic was incredible. A small part of him thinks that he could learn something from the boy.

Dumbledore was not amused by Michael's tone but held his tongue, he wished to know what went wrong with placing Harry with the Dursleys. He thought Harry was safe and was under the belief that the Dursleys would treat Harry as their own son. Obviously he was mistaken.

"No answer," stated Michael, "Let me show you both something, while Madam Pomfrey is busy healing Harry."

Michael strode from the room and down the stairs with confidence. Snape and Dumbledore both followed, puzzled as to what they were to be shown. Michael stopped by the cupboard beneath the stairs, opening the door to allow the two Professors to have a look.

Snape spoke up, "What is so interesting about a cupboard, Lord Wyndham?"

Michael hummed to himself, "What is so interesting about this little cupboard? Well I'll tell you. This, gentlemen, is or rather was Harry's room for over ten years, ever since he was left with the Dursleys. This was where, after our first year, I found Harry, badly beaten and bloody, after tracking him down. I altered the Dursley's minds then and there, I assume they brought him to the hospital to heal."

The two professors were pale after Michael's little twist of his tale. No need to tell them too much, but it was the gist of what went on. They returned to Harry's room, Michael sitting beside a fully healed but sleeping Harry, watching the three adults whispering amongst themselves. Fawkes thrilled soothingly from Hedwig's perch. Snape and Pomfrey soon left leaving the Headmaster to stare at Harry with sorrow and regret in his eyes, the usual twinkle absent.

"I sent him away to protect him from those who would harm him, yet I failed to see the harm done by those supposed to protect him," Dumbledore whispers to himself.

He looks to Michael and says, "There will be a hearing to send Harry to live with a wizarding family soon, I assure you. A trial will be held to bring the Dursleys to justice. I understand you have a proxy, Augusta Longbottom if I am not mistaken, on the Wizengamot, I assume she will take your opinion into account. So, I am asking you, as Lord Wyndham, where should Harry go?"

Dumbledore's question surprised Michael, he was not expecting the wizened old wizard to ask for his opinion, but then again, life is full of surprises. Michael cleared his throat.

"I would send him to live with Augusta, he is already acquainted with her and is friends with Neville. Perhaps we should write to her and let her know what is going on, she, I suspect, will be happy to take him," Michael said slowly.

Dumbledore played with his beard as he pondered over Michael's words before nodding, resolute, with his decision.

"Then he shall stay with the Longbottoms. I shall take my leave then."

Michael nodded before saying, "He can stay with me until Augusta comes to collect him."

Fawkes launched himself towards Dumbledore before landing on the man's shoulder.

"Goodbye Fawkes," Michael whispered.

Dumbledore startled at Michael knowing Fawkes's name.

'Goodbye, _young one_ '

Dumbledore was gone in a flash of flames before he could ask more questions, Fawkes amused thrill hanging in the air.

Michael sighed, before he flicked his wand and all of Harry's stuff packed itself away in his trunk. To Michaels surprise, several objects came hurtling out from beneath the bed. He caught Harry's wand before placing it in his pocket, grabbed Harry's arm before using a portkey he bought from the goblins to take him to his home.

Placing Harry in a guestroom, Michael settled for a day of training, Harry would not awake until tomorrow.

End Flashback

Michael was forced from his memories by the sound of movement upstairs. He sat up straighter and called for Milly, one of the many elves bonded to him, to lay out breakfast. The usual feast level amount of food appeared, causing Michael to chuckle under his breath. Shaking his head, he reached for the teapot, intent on having a strong cup to keep the nerves at bay.

A few minutes later, unsure steps were heard on the stairs. A confused and suspicious Harry soon appeared at the doorway. Michael and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Michael sighed and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry cautiously took the offered seat, causing Michael and Seshat to internally wince. Michael broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry, whose gaze was starting to wander around the room, snapped his eyes back to Michael, sizing him up before replying.

"Fine."

Michael smirked into his cup of tea, leave it to Harry to give an answer like that.

"You will be glad to know that you no longer have to live with the Dursleys, they have been taken into custody by the MOM. If everything goes smoothly, you will be staying with Neville and Augusta from now on."

Harry gave a small shrug, not offering up any arguments or opinions. Michael sighed.

"The food is not poisoned you know."

Ignoring Harry's scowl, Michael helped himself to the various platters of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and fruit. Harry seemed to fight an internal battle before hungrily grabbing food left and right. Many healing potions left you with a voracious appetite for a day or two, it was the reason Madam Pomfrey often tried to foist food off on her patients. The two ate in companionable silence but the impending questions left Michael shifting in discomfort, which was noticed by Harry. It was Harry who eventually broke the silence.

"Who and What are you?"

The suddenness and phrasing of the question caused Michael to cringe internally. This was off to a poor start. Michael swallowed the piece of mellon before speaking.

"I am Michael Wyndham and I am human…"

Michael was cut off by Harry shaking his head.

"No, you are not. Explain the glowing eyes, voice and everything else, like the strength? You are not human. Do not lie."

Harry's angry outburst caused Michael to recede behind his occlumency barriers, his face became emotionless. Michael decided on a different approach, a Gryffindorish approach. Bluntness. He gave Harry a hard stare which caused the boy to flinch back. Michael sighed in exasperation but spoke anyway.

"I am, for lack of a more understandable term, two people in one body. I am Michael Wyndham and your friend," here he gave Harry a hard stare, daring him to interrupt, "The glowing eyes and voice are explained by the other person. My soulmate if you will, my companion. She has always wanted to meet with you but for fear of how others would react, she had to remain a secret."

Michael paused for a minute to let that sink in before asking.

"Would you like to meet her?"

Harry hesitantly nodded and sat back a bit in fright when Michael's posture changed suddenly and his eyes glowed brightly.

" **Greetings Harry Potter."**

Seshat smiled lightly at Harry's fish impersonation.

" **Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."**

Harry's mouth closed with an audible click. He stared at who he assumed was Michael before he spoke.

"Who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow Seshat answered.

" **My name is Seshat."**

At Harry's blank look she continued.

" **The Egyptian Goddess….no...damn, I was hoping to shock you further but obviously you have never read a book on mythology."**

Harry's eyebrows were raised as he stared at M...Seshat. He was beginning to believe Michael now. He jumped a little when Seshat stood suddenly and with a grace no human possessed, she stalked over to a set of bookshelves. Perusing the books there for a few seconds, she pulled a relatively thin, hard backed book from the shelf and strode over to Harry, muttering the whole time under her breath. She handed the book, which turned out to be a beginners guide to Egyptian mythology, to Harry and gave him an expectant look.

An hour or so later Harry looked up from the book, disbelief written all over his face.

"You cannot be serious!"

" **Huh...bloody Gryffindors. Yes, I really am** _ **the**_ **Seshat. Let's just say that history is not exactly what it is thought to be. I will try and explain it to you."**

For the next few hours, Seshat explained some things about herself and the true history of Egypt, with Michael butting in every now and then, much to Harry's secret amusement. Harry was slowly coming around and by the time Augusta floo called for Harry, he had been sworn to secrecy by Michael and was told that Neville would find out soon enough.

Needless to say, when Neville did find out, it was a hilarious sight indeed. In the end, both boys knew the truth, at least about Seshat and would often spend times in private listening to stories of her many adventures over the centuries.

* * *

Michael had been having some very odd dreams of late. The dreams often featured hyperspace, as if Michael was traveling somewhere, and that he knew where he was going. Some of the dreams featured a planet which was definitely not Earth judging by the twin suns visible in the sky. This specific dream often showed Michael standing in a specific location on said planet, a clearing in a wooded area not far from the foot of a large mountain range to be specific. The location seemed eerily familiar to Michael, as if he should know of it from being there before.

Michael just had a feeling that there was more to these dreams than appeared. It was almost as if they were being guided by an outside force and Seshat insists that it is not her. Seshat had been drawn into some of these dreams from time to time and they left her feeling very confused and disorientated. Michael didn't know what to make of them and chose to ignore them for the most part.

One night though, changed Michael's thoughts on whether or not these were dreams or memories. It was the same dream again, of the planet, the same scene unfolding before his eyes. The large, flat clearing, the rugged mountains in the background, the light morning breeze blowing through the trees, the sound of what Michael assumed was birdsong, until he saw it was some sort of squirrel doing the singing. Then the dream changed, it was almost like he was viewing the dream through a filter, the vibrant colours dulled slightly, the ground shook and a large stone plinth broke through the ground before Michael and rose high into the treetops.

Inspecting the plinth, not that he had a choice, revealed it to be covered in Ancient writing. Michael's focus was drawn to a set of six different symbols, symbols Michael knew well. A stargate address minus the point of origin. A set of spatial coordinates. Michael was so shocked he didn't realize he had woken, or that Seshat was trying to calm him, and went headfirst over the side of the bed with his feet tangled in the bedsheets. Seshat saved Michael from breaking his neck, catching them both.

" **Michael, what in the world in going on?"** Seshat shouted aloud.

'Address. Stargate address.'

Seshat had no idea what Michael was babbling on about but before she could demand answers, Michael's memories of the dream hit her. Her shock at seeing an incomplete stargate address caused them to topple backwards onto the bed as Seshat had been standing by that point. It was an unfamiliar address to Seshat, meaning that the goa'uld had most likely never mapped it, if the planet in question even had a gate.

'We have to go to that planet Seshat. It is important. I don't know why but I do.'

' **If you are sure Michael. We will set the coordinates in the ship's computer tomorrow and find out how far away it is first. Only then will we decide whether to go there or not.'**

'Okay, goodnight Seshat.'

' **Goodnight Michael.'**

Michael was soon in a deep, undisturbed sleep. Seshat remained awake for a few moments before she answered morpheus's call. Both never noticed the powerful presence leaving the room.

* * *

The following day saw Seshat sitting at the controls of her ship, guiding the cloaked vessel into high orbit. That morning, Michael had explained to Harry and Neville that Seshat and himself were going on a little trip and he was unsure of when they will be back. Incase something drastic happened, Michael gave Harry and Neville a communication device each and told them how to use it and to keep them hidden at all times. Michael had to evade their curiosity but eventually they stopped asking questions, realizing that they will only get answers if Michael thinks it safe for them to have them.

Seshat parked her ship in orbit and then input the six symbols into her navigation computer. It took a few minutes but the location was found, fortunately at the same side of the galaxy as Earth, a few thousand lightyears out towards the edge of the galaxy. The trip was calculated to take about five days at maximum hyperspace velocity. It was the first week of August, therefore they would have about two weeks to explore the planet in Michael's dreams before they had to return for Hogwarts.

' **Well Michael, we have everything we could possibly need on this ship. Are you sure you want to go there now?'**

'Yes, I have a feeling that we need to go there now. I cannot explain why.'

' **If you say so.'**

Seshat swung the ship around to face the exit trajectory and engaged the hyperdrive engines. The hyperspace window formed ahead of the vessel and it launched itself into hyperspace with a lurch. Seshat sighed, this was her first time leaving Earth in a very long time, almost five thousand years. The hum of the hyperspace engines soon lulled her into a trance as she got lost in her own thoughts.

Five days later

Seshat sat at the controls, preparing the ship for when it exited hyperspace. The journey had passed by quickly for both Seshat and Michael, training and studying filled most of the time. Seshat readied herself to engage the cloak as soon as the ship entered real space, not knowing what awaited them there.

Her long life had thought her the value of being prepared for anything. As such, she was dressed fully in her personal armour, with the helmet retracted. She was wearing the latest iteration of her combined hand device and weapon gauntlet, on her left hand and arm, and a new device which was similar to the weapon gauntlet except it had a built in wand holster and a retractable healing device, on her right arm. All together she looked formidable.

Minutes before the vessel was due to exit hyperspace, Michael suddenly awoke and began babbling quickly.

'Seshat. Command codes. Weapon platforms. Death. Give control.'

' **Michael….Michael calm. Calm down.'**

Michael was panicking still so Seshat was forced to release calming chemicals into his bloodstream. Michael sighed in relief.

' **Are you ready to speak civilly now?'**

'Ha ha, very funny.'

Michael thought for a moment before speaking.

'You need to be ready to transmit these command codes or we will be vapourised by orbital weapon platforms upon arrival.'

Seshat mentally blinked as Michael sent her the command codes.

' **Okay, preparing to exit hyperspace.'**

The ship lurched as it was suddenly wrenched from hyperspace and tossed back into real space in orbit of a planet that, at a glance, looked remarkably like Earth. Upon closer inspection and using sensors the likeness was diminished rapidly. The planet surface was mostly covered in one large ocean with archipelago like continents scattered about the surface. The planet was much more geologically active than Earth, with active volcanoes and lava flows visible from orbit. Scans of the atmosphere showed that, while breathable, the atmosphere had near danger levels of carbon dioxide. A non host human would have a hard time breathing at sea level. Two large moons were detected by the sensors, both airless and similar in size to Earth's moon, yet rich in naquadah deposits.

Seshat was distracted by an alert, weapons were being locked on the ship, through the cloak no less. A chiming chirp alerted her to a autonomous hail. Accepting the communication, a computerized voice rang over the ships speakers, requesting clearance codes or to leave orbit.

Seshat transmitted the codes at Michael's prompting. The weapons lock was quickly removed and orbital parking coordinates were given. While the ship was moving towards parking orbit Seshat spoke.

' **Michael?'**

'Hmm.'

' **Why was that hail spoken in Ancient?'**

'Probably because they inhabited this planet once upon a time.'

' **And you failed to mention this before because?'**

'Because I was only made aware of this now.'

Seshat harrumphed and was soon back at guiding the ship to the correct location. Soon the ship was in parking orbit over a specific continent. Seshat was surprised to have found a powered ring transporter on the surface. Michael took control and strode out of the cockpit towards the ring room. Activating the rings, Michael was gone in a flash of light.

Planetside

The rings left Michael in a large, dark cavern. Taking a deep breath, he was surprised to find the air easy to breath. Taking a step forward, he realized that the floor of the cavern was in fact made of metal. Before he could voice his confused thoughts, lights along the edges of the floor began to light up with a hum. Ceiling and wall mounted lights soon began to join in and the flow of fresh air began to increase, signalling the start up of life support systems. The cavern was soon revealed to be a control room, with various computer consoles and displays scattered about. The rings were set in a small alcove off to the side, while a strange throne like chair was set in a far larger alcove on the opposite side of the room. The architecture screamed Ancient.

Seshat was in awe, never had the goa'uld gained such a find as this. Yes, they had found and reverse engineered some Ancient technology but never had they found a room so intact. While Seshat was having a moment, Michael was being bombarded with information from the repository of knowledge. Everything in the room was being explained, it's function and how everything tied into the control chair.

Michael made his way towards one of the walls and as if on command, the wall retracted, causing Seshat to almost faint with shock and awe. The cavern beyond was much, much larger than the control room. It was so large that the massive spotlights had a hard time illuminating the whole thing. What took Seshat's breath away, was the implied function of said cavern.

' **An Ancient shipyard!'** she whispered in awe.

'Now that is a sight.'

Michael looked over towards one end of the shipyard, towards what looked like a ship part way through construction, the massive intergalactic hyperdrive engines exposed for all to see. Large parts of the vessel were incomplete but it was obviously going to have a length in excess of one kilometre. Michael, wondering how completed vessels were launched, was bombarded by even more information. The entire roof could retract if need be, allowing ships to fly out or to land for repairs.

Michael took another look around the control room and spotted two sealed doors. One led to the base commander's office while the other led to the rest of the facility. Michael's attention was soon captured by the throne like chair, the control chair. He knew that many questions would be answered if he sat in it but he was nervous, how would the chair react to Seshat's presence.

As Michael was busy thinking, he wondered around the control room, inspecting the consoles and monitors more closely. He knew he could control the facility from the consoles present but the job would be made a whole lot easier if he was to sit in the chair. Making a snap decision, he strode with purpose towards the control chair, inspected it for a moment and then sat in it.

The chair immediately responded by lighting up with a blue light and linked Michael's mind to the shipyards AI. Seshat was scanned by the AI before it asked Michael if he wanted Seshat present. Michael said he would and soon Seshat joined Michael in mindspace of the control chair. It was an amazing sight.

The whole facility could be accessed, power could be managed, build, repair and mining drones could be given orders, ships could be designed, everything. Michael, with the repository guiding him, accessed the basic information of the facility and requested a status report from the AI. Seshat was too in awe of what was going on so opted to sit back and observe, making a few comments here and there.

'Hmm, the facility appears to run on geothermal energy. No wonder it survived for so long, it had a constant supply of power.'

' **That is pretty amazing but considering the Ancients technical skill, not surprising at all.'**

Michael read down through the status report.

'It says here that the facility was one of the last abandoned by the Ancients. The plague ravaged the galaxy and the Ancients who manned this shipyard were among the few uninfected. It does not say where they left to, just when, approximately three to five million years ago. That is one hell of a long time ago. The facility was put on low power and maintenance mode and has been like that for all this time.'

Seshat and Michael stared at each other in the mindscape for a few moments, digesting the most recent information. The goa'uld had always wondered what had happened to the Ancients, why they had left this region of space. Now Seshat knew, they died out or ascended as Merlin revealed to them. Merlin never really went into what caused the Ancients demise, Seshat could see now why, the memory must have been too painful. She was pulled from her thoughts by Michael.

'Seshat?'

' **Yes?'**

'How would you like to refit your ship?'

A raised eyebrow was the only answer he got. He showed Seshat the relevant parts of the four hundred and twenty page long status report and her eyes lit up like a child in a toy shop.

'It seems that this facility was a testing grounds for experimental technology too.'

An hour later saw Seshat's ship piloted passed the orbital weapon platforms (cloaked ion cannons which Seshat drooled over) and landed in one of the smaller drydocks. Various robotic arms and small, four legged spider like drones, roamed all over the ship, repairing everything from major damage to the smallest scratch. The entire vessel was overhauled using Ancient knowhow, granting it a faster hyperspace speed and increased power generation, leading to stronger weapons and shields. An experimental piece of technology was installed, a remote energy transporter, a massive improvement over the transport rings, a piece of technology that Seshat drooled over also.

It was prudent to install the new transporter technology, given all that went on in the past two years at Hogwarts, Michael and Seshat may yet need a quick escape and the rings do not provide that. Seshat was like a child at a toy shop, giggling uncontrollably (though she would deny it later) as she inspected her newly improved ship. It took almost six hours but the whole vessel was overhauled and given a much needed refit.

Now, Michael was back in the control char and giving orders to various parts of the facility. He wants the mining drones sent out and the facility stocked with much needed ores and raw materials, and with the facilities powerful and much more advanced matter energy converters, any ore can be refined easily.

' **Michael?'**

Seshat's sudden question shocked Michael out of the little trance he had been in.

'Yeah?'

' **I would like to build a mothership.'**

Michael blinked once...twice...three times.

'Beg your pardon?'

' **I said I would like to build a mothership.'**

Michael was silent for a few moments.

'That's what I thought you said. Can I ask...why?'

' **I just want to be prepared for any outcome and with the way the USAF is using the stargate, I fear we may need a mothership to protect Earth.'**

Michael left out a breath and thought for a few moments.

'This has been a concern of yours for a while, hasn't it?'

' **Indeed, I will not see the humans of Earth wiped out or worse enslaved to the goa'uld again. I will defend that little blue marble with my life.'**

'Okay….okay, no need for any passionate speeches, just...a mothership….really...our own mothership.'

Both burst into a fit of giggles but soon got serious again. Within an hour, Michael and Seshat had an enhanced version of the goa'uld ha'tak designed and ordered at the shipyard. Michael stood at the observation window, watching the drydock where the mothership will be built setting up to begin construction. Over the course of two weeks, Michael watched as the ha'tak slowly began to take some semblance of shape, the vague tetrahedral core and outer superstructure, all made of spindly structural members. The mothership will not be completed for another eight to ten months at most, with the main reactor housing the only component complete at the moment.

Soon time came for the duo to return to Earth. What was a five day journey, turned into a three and a half day journey thanks to the enhanced hyperdrive. Seshat was quite pleased with the speed improvement but opted not to push the engines too far on their first test flight. Maybe she would see what maximum speed she could achieve with the upgrades at a later date. The three and a half days passed by in a blink of an eye and Michael soon found himself being flung out of hyperspace and into Earth orbit.

Seshat expertly piloted the ship down through the atmosphere and landed it in the large backyard of number twenty six. Being lazy and for the novelty of the experience, Seshat beamed herself and Michael into Michael's bedroom, much to both their amusement. Aeryn, who was lounging in her tank, immediately began demanding to know where Michael had gone off to and to complain about a lack of good quality mice. Michael could not help himself, he burst out in peals of laughter, much to Aeryn's ire.

The following day being the thirty first of August, Michael opted to for a trip to Diagon Alley. It was during his trip to the alley, that Michael spotted the wanted posters. A man by the name of Sirius Black had managed to escape from Azkaban, no mean feat, which impressed Seshat despite the man being a criminal. Michael didn't realize the seriousness, pardon the pun, of the situation until he entered the predetermined compartment of the Hogwarts Express the following day.

* * *

It was Ronald Weasley who asked the question first.

"Did you hear, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

Michael looked around the almost full compartment. Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Padma and Parvati and Terry were all present and with very serious expressions on their faces. Michael blinked at the sudden questioning.

"Hello, how are you? Nice to see you. Are you well?" was Michael's sarcastic response.

It was Hermione who responded, rolling her eyes.

"Really Michael, this is a serious situation...stop laughing, bloody puns."

"Yes, Miss Granger. It was hard not to, not with those bloody wanted posters plastered all over the Alley."

Harry fidgeted at Michael's blasé attitude, which caught Michael's attention. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, not that he could get migraines, Seshat prevented that.

"Okay you lot, spill."

The occupants of the compartment looked uneasy, it was Hermione who spoke.

"Michael, Black was the person who betrayed Harry's parents to You-Know-Who."

Realization dawned on Michael's face, before it set in a grim line.

"Oh can't we just have one peaceful year!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is that.**

 **I am very sorry for the delay, there were two deaths in my family, followed by myself spending a few days in hospital. It's been a rough few months since my last update. I'm hoping to have a more regular schedule but I cannot promise anything.**

 **Now, on from these morbid thoughts, now it is up to you the reader to decide when you will like to see the stargate side of this story to start featuring. You have three options;**

 **At the end of third year at Hogwarts, meaning Michael will miss the events of GOF and OOF.**

 **At the end of GOF.**

 **At the end of OOF.**

 **Currently, I am thinking about having Michael join the events of stargate during or at the end of OOF but that could change. I will try set this up as a poll.**

 **A/N 2: Seeing as people are asking about the incomplete Ancient Battlecruiser. Seshat is familiar with Goa'uld ships, an Ancient vessel would be too complex to fly effectively, repository knowledge or not. Not to mention the massive target on her (well technically Michael's) back with everyone who would want a piece of that ship, namely the System Lords and not to mention nosy Asgard (do Asgard have noses? no I wouldn't class that as a nose).**

 **A Ha'tak, albeit a massively upgraded Ha'tak, was a much safer option and unless given a thorough scan, would be easily dismissed as just another goa'uld vessel, although the cloaking device it will have may raise eyebrows.**

 **A/N 3: Anyone wondering about why Seshat's ship took three and a half days to return to Earth despite the Ancient upgrades. It was due to Seshat not pushing the engines to maximum, I apologize for not being clearer about that.**

 **A/N 4: With the poll result in, Michael and Seshat will join the events of SG1 during or after OOF. Thank you to everyone who voted.**


	14. The Rat, The Hound and The Wolf

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

Chapter 14

The Rat, The Hound and The Wolf

If you were to ask Michael to describe wizardkind as a whole, using only one word, he would say: sheep. If you were to allow him to use two words, he would say: idiotic sheep. Seshat would agree wholeheartedly with Michael, with the use of good few expletives that would have made even an Asgard blush. Seshat couldn't fathom the stupidness of wizards sometimes. It must be something to do with magic, it had to be, that rotted the logical parts of the brain, leaving the largest concentration of dumbasses that Seshat, in all her long years, had ever seen.

It started with the journey to Hogwarts, aboard the Hogwarts Express, for their third year. They were about twenty minutes from Hogsmeade when Dementors, of all things, stopped and boarded the train. If it weren't for their new DADA professor, Remus Lupin, Harry would have most likely been kissed, along with the rest of the students on the train. To say that Michael and Seshat were apocalyptic would have been an understatement. When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, the other students and the staff were witness to a sight that left many swearing never to get on the wrong side of one Michael Wyndham. Michael, in all his glory, stormed all the way to the headmasters office, his magic swirling in a visible vortex around him, causing the very castle to vibrate due to the raw magical energy.

The Feast and Sorting were delayed by an hour that evening. Many of the students wondered why. Most of the staff knew why and found the reason to secretly be quite amusing. Michael, or rather Lord Wyndham, spent the hour ripping the Minister of Magic a new one, in front of the Board of Governors no less. Augusta Longbottom is rumoured to have posted out copies of that particular memory to her many allies in the Wizengamot. Really, what kind of dunderhead would assign Dementors to guard a school. Michael voiced said question to the minister, with a few barbs thrown in.

Michael was the gem of the Hogwarts gossip grapevine up until Halloween following that little tirade. He did not enjoy the attention, nor did Seshat. It was also Halloween when Michael first discovered the threat Sirius Black posed. Black had managed to break into the Gryffindor boys dorms and apparently attempted to attack Ron Weasley. How and Why? Seshat had no idea nor Michael.

* * *

The Christmas break turned out to be longer that year by an extra week. It was during this week when Michael made the first breakthrough on Black. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. That complicated things to a massive degree. It meant that Sirius couldn't harm Harry even if he wanted to, the godfather oath would prevent that. That meant the whole ordeal around the death of Harry's parents and old Voldie's attack was twice as complicated as it had been. Seshat had many questions; just who did betray the Potters? It couldn't have been Black. Why did Black attempt to attack Ron? Was Ron even the intended target? It was a mystery that was getting on her nerves.

Harry was having no luck on that front either and it was massively affecting him. He refused food, barely eating enough to get by. He was taking bigger risks during Quidditch matches and practices, ending up in the hospital wing at least once a week, much to Seshat's motherly ire, a sentiment shared by Madam Pomfrey.

Luckily for Seshat's and Madam Pomfrey's sanity with regards to Harry's health, Harry had gone home with Neville for the Christmas break, giving everyone who was watching out for him a brief respite. Michael took the time to investigate one Sirius Black further.

Progress was made on that front on Christmas Eve. Michael, having a small eureka moment, decided to look through the trial transcripts for the second half of the year 1981. Copies of the requested files were sent by the box load, thanks to Augusta pulling some strings and calling in a few favours, and Michael had spent four days going over them with a fine tooth comb. Imagine his surprise to find that Sirius Black had not in fact had a trial, there was a notice of arrest pending trial but nothing else. Twelve years waiting in Azkaban for a trial, a trial that was never to happen.

Once Michael had come out of his initial shock, he jumped into action, calling Augusta (read: screaming) through the floo, despite it being past midnight. The serious expression on Michael's face prevented Augusta from berating him properly for waking her. Michael informed Augusta of his discovery as well as his suspicions regarding Sirius Black. To her credit, Augusta fought off the urge to faint or to down a bottle of firewhiskey, handling the shock with all of the aristocratic grace and decorum she was raised with. Augusta told Michael that she would take things from there and make discrete inquiries. She implicitly told him not to inform anyone else, discretion was the key due to the severity and scale of the coverup that was made glaringly apparent. Michael and Sehsat agreed wholeheartedly, they couldn't know who was trustworthy.

* * *

Christmas came and went, the few students and professors who remained at Hogwarts, enjoyed the merry atmosphere, all except Snape who refused to surface from his lair...er, the dungeons, too busy brewing potions to deal with 'Dunderheaded brats and irritating colleagues'. It was during the lull between Christmas and New Years that Michael had a very interesting encounter.

Michael had been studying in the library 'alone' and was on his way back to his common room before curfew, when, to his surprise, he encountered a rat. A rat being chased by a black, shaggy haired dog, of all things.

'Okay? Since when do dogs chase rodents? He hasn't got a collar so who even owns that dog, I have never seen him around before?'

' **I have no idea.'** Seshat was just as bewildered as Michael, who had stopped to gawk at the ludicrous sight.

Michael's attention was soon grabbed by a flustered Professor Lupin swiftly walking towards them, obviously following the dog and the rat. Lupin stopped to catch his breath when he noticed Michael staring at him with both eyebrows raised. Michael had been wary of Professor Lupin at first, he had a distinct 'not human' air about him. After a few days of research, Michael deduced that the man was in fact a Were, a werewolf to be specific. Michael also noticed the way Lupin sometimes discretely stared at him with a contemplative look on his face. Michael suspected that, with his enhanced senses, he could tell that Michael was a host, or rather not entirely human himself.

"You didn't happen to see a black dog chasing a rat, Lord Wyndham?" asked Professor Lupin once he had his breathing under control.

That was another thing. Lupin refused to address Michael as mister or by name, he insisted on using his lord title. It was aggravating yet understandable, Michael was in essence a member of the Wizengamot, despite not being a sitting member and Remus Lupin appeared to have been raised with some degree of manners, meaning that in a professional situation he will only use formalities.

"Yes Professor, I did. They went that way," Michael indicated the corridor, "The dog almost knocked me over."

Lupin nodded and was about to set off but Michael spoke, stopping him from continuing the chase..

"That dog, is he yours Professor?"

Lupin seemed to think something over for a few minutes before he answered.

"In a manner of speaking Lord Wyndham, he is semi domesticated. He usually stays outside the castle grounds, but of course he is mischievous in nature and caves adventure."

Michael nodded, "It's just, he seemed quite...intent, on catching that rat. Odd behaviour for any dog of that size and breed. Just be careful professor, you wouldn't want him to catch any nasty diseases from the rat."

With that Michael turned and continued on his way back to the common room, leaving a flabbergasted Lupin behind.

* * *

The next day Michael decided to visit his Head of House, Professor Flitwick, to acquire some information that would hopefully prove or disprove certain suspicions he has. Michael was ushered into Flitwick's office, festively decorated with animated ornaments and copious amounts of books. Flitwick requested tea for both of them and were soon engaged in idle chit chat, Flitwick asking how Michael was finding third year, about his studies and other mundane topics. Soon though, Michael thought it right to ask the questions he really need answers to.

"Sir, I must ask you that this go no further than this room."

Flitwick gave Michael a penetrating stare but soon nodded in acquiescence.

"Professor, do you remember many of your past students?"

"Yes. I remember most of my students, the good and the bad, the studious and the lazy," he chuckled with mirth before becoming serious again, "Just what is this about Michael? Does it have anything to do with recent events?"

Flitwick gave Michael a knowing look, a look that said he had figured out Michaels intentions. Michael winced internally, he could see why Flitwick was a Ravenclaw. He was very perceptive.

"Yes sir, it is."

Flitwick was silent while Michael gave an abridged version, excluding his viewing of the trial reports and the fact he knew that Sirius Black had gotten no trial, of his suspicions, especially regarding his discovery of the identity of Harry's godfather. Flitwick had a furious scowl on his face by the time Michael had finished, as he mulled over all the information Michael gave him.

"Are you saying, Michael, that you suspect Sirius Black is innocent of his accused crimes. That he couldn't have possibly have betrayed the Potters? That he was imprisoned without a trial? That there has been the largest coverup in a century?"

Michael stared stoically ahead as Flitwick ranted with a little heat, and nodded affirmative. Flitwick swore heavily in Goblin Tongue, earning a startled chuckle from Michael and a look of surprise. The fact that Michael understood him gave Flitwick a bit of a shock, before he laughed uproariously.

"You are full of surprises Michael. I will tell you what I know. Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"

"No sir, I cannot say that I have?"

Flitwick began a long story, a story which included many names of people Michael either knew or should have known, his and Harry's parents among them. It took Flitwick nearly two hours to finish his tale. By the time Michael had been dismissed for dinner, his and Seshat's thoughts were abuzz with the valuable information and insights they had just received. By the time Michael had retired to bed, he had a rough plan in place and a set determination to follow it through. It was high time to right some wrongs.

* * *

Michael spent the remaining days of the Christmas holidays spying on the mysterious black dog, being ever thankful for unseasonably warm weather they were having. Michael morbidly noted that the dog looked an awful lot like a grim. He soon found a certain pattern to it's behaviour, mainly that it seemed to get onto the grounds of the school via a tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Michael soon discovered that said tunnel led to the Shrieking Shack of all places.

The day before the students were set to return to Hogwarts, Michael decided to up the ante. He lay in wait, cloaking device activated, for the dog to pass on it's way towards the Whomping Willow. The poor mutt had no idea that someone was present, as it padded it's way towards the Willow. Michael struck before the mutt had time to react. To an outside observer, the black hound appeared to be struck by a bolt of blue lightning, causing it to spasm into unconsciousness.

Michael, satisfied that the hound was out for the count, mentally activated the command that would beam himself and the mutt aboard Seshat's ship. Once aboard, he dropped the cloak and levitated the unconscious mutt, bringing it into a room Seshat was using as a lab. Ignoring Seshat's demand to not get dog hair everywhere, Michael unceremoniously dumped the mutt on an empty metal workbench. Moving to the supply locker, he removed a small spherical object with a diameter less than half a centimetre. It was a small subspace tracking device, modified by Seshat to be small enough to stick in someone's hair or an animals fur and remain undetectable.

Activating the tracker, small little filaments extended from its smooth surface which allow it to get tangled in hairs more easily, Michael gently placed it in a location where the mutt would be unable to knock it off by scratching itself. Humming in satisfaction at his success, Michael reengaged his cloak before he transported both himself and the mutt to the surface, near enough to their previous location. Michael let his relief show when realized nobody was present to see a dog being beamed down in a white light, in his haste he forgot to scan the area for potential observers.

He shot a quick enervate at the mutt before he turned on his heel and swiftly made his way to a safe distance to observe. The dog shook itself off once it had jumped to its feet, appearing to observe its surroundings in a remarkable show of intelligence, causing Michael to frown. It seemed to snort to itself before it took off in a trot towards the Willow and disappearing into the tunnel beneath. Michael smiled to himself. Phase one of Operation Follow the Mutt (OFM) was complete.

* * *

A few hours later, after a quick lunch and a stop at the library, Michael initiated Phase two of OFM. He hid in his dorm room, tracking the mutts location. The dog appeared to be settled in a cave overlooking the village of Hogsmeade, if Michael was reading the sensor reports correctly, which he was. Arming himself, and with his wand in hand, he ordered the ship to beam himself to just beyond the cave entrance. Arriving in a flash of light and a musical chime, Michael took a look around, silently thankful for the cover provided by the few trees and bushes present nearby and the fog was starting to roll in, nobody would have taken notice of his arrival. Casting scent masking and sound dampening spells, Michael activated his personal shield. Luckily Seshat didn't stick with the standard personal shield that the goa'uld favoured. Hers has multiple layers of shielding, allowing it to stop anything from a throwing knife or arrows to a high energy plasma bolt or bullets, or as had been proven powerful spells. Michael made his way into the cave, wand raised giving off light with a quick lumos. He was not expecting the sight that met him.

The cave was about the size of the Ravenclaw common room and furnished with a few pieces of rickety furniture. A single bed lay in one corner, covered with a threadbare blanket that had seen better days and torn white sheets that were once pillows. There were two old wooden chairs and a wooden table that had seen better days in the centre of the space, acting as a sort of makeshift kitchen, used cutlery and crockery stacked upon it. Michael carefully surveyed the room, stepping into the centre to get a better look. He smirked when he heard the warning growl and almost burst out laughing when he heard the indignant, high pitched yelp. The dog had decided that lunging at Michael's back was a good idea. The personal shield disagreed. Michael turned to face the dog, his ethereal blue eyes meeting intelligent grey ones. The dog was more than it appeared to be. Both stared each other down, before Seshat, getting impatient with the stubbornness, nudged Michael to get a move on.

"So," Michael spoke in a light yet confident voice, "Are you going to continue this charade or are you going to reveal yourself?"

The mutt's eyes widened comically, it's head tilted to the side before it barked and lunged at Michael again. But instead of impacting his shield the mutt stopped short, about a foot away from Michael. Except in place of the mutt, a man now stood. A man who looked like he had been to hell and back. A face that at one time had what would have been referred to as boyish good looks was now gaunt, a haunted expression passing over it before returning to the slightly deranged neutral. Michael was a solid two, two and a half inches taller than the man, and his superior physical condition due to Seshat made the man in front of him look like a twig. He was obviously malnourished and the dark circles beneath those grey eyes indicated a severe lack of sleep. The man opened his mouth to speak, his voice croaking out whispered words from lack of use.

"H..ho...ow...how.."

"How did I know you were an animagus?"

The man nodded affirmative, massaging his throat with a slight grimace. Michael took notice and was soon rummaging in one of his pockets. Michael retrieved a small flask he used to hold water. One never knows when they may need a drink, or so Seshat says.

"Here, I take it you haven't had anything to drink in a while?"

The man looked at the flask with suspicion, producing a wand from his sleeve and casting a charm at the flask. The man seemed content, if not happy with the result, and soon downed Michael's supple of water, handing the flask back with shaky hands.

"To answer your initial question, you are out of practice," at the mans questioning look Michael elaborated with a teasing smile, "You were behaving far too intelligently for any dog I have ever encountered, with deliberate purpose. Not to mention your eye colour, no dog has grey eyes like yours, at least no dog the same breed as your animagus form. Other than that, various other little things that gave you away."

The man moved to sit on a chair of questionable sturdiness, as he contemplated Michael's answer. He gave a shrug after a few minutes, speaking with a slightly stronger voice.

"Why are you here?"

"To find someone."

The man raised his eyebrows at that cryptic response.

"Who?"

"Why you of course."

The man became more alert at that, his wand appeared in his hand again. He seemed to fight the urge to aim it at Michael so he kept it in a classical ready position. Michael smirked, only duelers or aurors used that position, Michael had seen Flitwick do it a few times.

"Why are you looking for me?"

Michael smiled, "To tell you something."

Michael's cryptic answers were starting to get on the man's nerves. He seemed to be getting more frustrated by the second.

"Well say it then you..you..prat."

The man obviously decided against swearing, which amused Michael.

"I know."

Those two words stopped the man dead. Fear, mistrust, panic. That was all that was visible in those grey eyes now. Michael powered onwards though.

"I know who you are, Sirius Black," the man whimpered, his wand aimed right at Michael.

A red spell, a stunner left the tip and splashed harmlessly against Michael's shield, causing Michael to roll his eyes.

"I know you are innocent."

Sirius stopped panicking so suddenly that Michael wondered if he was suffering from more than a few mental problems.

"How," Sirius stuttered out in a hoarse whisper.

"I know you are Harry's godfather," Michael said with finality.

Sirius seemed to shrink in on himself, grief overtaking him, babbling about something Michael couldn't make out fully. Something about it being his fault, all his fault. Michael was unsure of what to do, so Seshat discreetly took over and began to pat Sirius on the shoulder as a means of comfort, that and it was the only thing the shield would actually allow her to though without lowering it. No more words passed between the occupants of the cave. An hour passed. Michael soon decided it was time to leave.

"I am sorry Mr. Black but I have to go. A word of caution, don't do anything too rash or outright stupid, if not for your sake then for Harry's."

With those parting words, and a gift basket of food (another of Seshat's precautions), Michael left a thoroughly flabbergasted Sirius behind. When Sirius was finally free of his stupor, he made his way to the cave entrance, just in time to see a flash of white light and hear a musical chime. He had no idea who the kid was but he knew that he would see him again.

* * *

After Christmas was a busy time. The professors opted to jump straight back into the swing of things. Michael did not mind at all, it kept him busy. What did concern Michael though was the amount of attention he was receiving from Professor Lupin, the considering looks were becoming too much. Seshat's eternal paranoia aside, Michael was beginning to suspect something was up.

Michael was soon distracted though, by an event that took place mid January. An alarm in Michael's dorm had him bolting awake at five o'clock in the morning. After he was done flailing around on the floor in shock, he managed to get up to check what the alarm was. It was Seshat's ship receiving a priority alert from her subspace sensor net. Seshat, who was much more awake and alert, took control and beamed herself to her ship.

Once aboard, she headed to the cockpit to view the priority alert message. She nearly keeled over in shock when she saw why the alert was sent. Two Ha'taks had exited hyperspace near Saturn and were on a course for Earth. At their current speed, half the speed of light, it would take them two and half hours to reach Earth orbit. Seshat, for the first time in a long time was unsure and afraid. She was afraid for the people of this planet and unsure of how to proceed and whether or not she should interfere.

Thinking of the people of the Tau'ri, she immediately thought about the stargate program or the SGC as they called themselves. She groaned. They had a nasty habit of getting into precarious positions, usually irritating a system lord or two in the process. She hadn't read any of the most recent information she hacked from the NID servers but she wouldn't be surprised if there is a reason as to why there are two motherships enroute to Earth.

Two and a half hours later, Michael was sitting outside in the courtyard, looking to all those that passed that he was studying. Seeing that his herbology class was cancelled that morning due to an emergency in the greenhouses, Michael opted to read up on the latest adventures of the SGC. Apparently it was Apophis who was currently hanging out in orbit. The SGC, specifically the flagship team sg1, had managed to piss Apophis off enough to warrant imminent destruction. Apophis always was a poor loser. Michael was distracted from his reading by a large gathering of students and professors, all looking towards the sky.

Filling with dread, Michael looked skywards and it took all his strength not to jump for joy. Two large fireballs were clearly visible in the morning sky. Discreetly contacting her ship, Seshat discovered that both Ha'tak's exploded from within minutes prior. She sighed a breath of relief and opted to get back to reading. She had a sneaking suspicion that meeting with the SGC will be inevitable in the near future, best to be prepared for all possible outcomes.

* * *

Michael was heavily preoccupied by the events in orbit of Earth throughout February, leading him to miss several events, one being Harry gaining use of a special map of Hogwarts, leading him to discover the fact that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and kicking. He also missed Harry and Neville both receiving special training from Professor Lupin, both being capable of casting a full fledged Patronus within a matter of weeks. Michael was supremely jealous of that when he found out much later.

Seshat had reviewed the information logs of her subspace sensor network of the 'battle' in orbit. She noticed that the sensors picked up a hyperspace window forming shortly before the Ha'taks exploded, leading her to believe that Apophis made his escape on a cloaked ship. She had hoped that the prick had met his demise.

In March, the SGC had made contact with the Tok'ra through Captain Samantha Carter. Seshat was supremely happy to find that Egeria was able to follow through with her plan. She wondered what her old friend was up to at the moment. Unfortunately the Tok'ra who had taken Captain Carter, one Jolinar of Malkshur, had been killed by an Ashrak yet saved Carters life, the Ashrak later being killed while trying to escape Earth. Seshat hoped that Captain Carter would be alright, death by a hara'kash is extremely unpleasant to say the least, it is not known as a torture device for no reason.

The seasons changed, the SGC continued to have interesting adventures, Michael continued to study hard, while Seshat worked on various things (she wouldn't specify when Michael asked) at the back of Michael's mind. The Alteran shipyard, which Michael took to naming Vulcan, much to Seshat's ire as she had met the goa'uld Vulcan and he was not pleasant at all, had finished the heavily modified and updated Ha'tak by the end of April. Seshat and Michael both were getting anxious to go retrieve it and bring it for a test flight (after cackling maniacally at the thought of having a mothership). April soon turned to May and summer weather was beginning to come in, hot and humid, not that it bother Michael or Seshat.

It was one night at the end of May when various events seemed to come to pass together, the golden trio being in the thick of it again. Michael had no choice but to intervene.

* * *

Michael was lounging on his dorm bed reading a book from his family library on warding. He was so engrossed in the pages that he practically took flight from fright when an alert came through from the ship. Michel sighed as he watched the information from the ships sensors pour in. The golden trio were at it again it seems. Michael prepped for immediate action, arming himself and equipping Seshat's armour.

He took action when the sensors showed Sirius Black drag Ron down the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. He immediately cloaked himself and beamed himself to the upstairs bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. He cast scent masking and silencing charms just to be on the safe side. He waited in the corner next to the decrepit nightstand beside the equally decrepit bed. He didn't have to wait for long as Ron was dragged screaming into the room by Sirius and tossed upon the bed after Sirius had changed back. Ron went deathly pale at the sight of a grinning Sirius, failing to notice that Sirius's attention was on Ron's rat Scabbers.

'Wait a moment, a Rat?'

Seshat was equally as puzzled by Ron's rat. It was the exact same rat down to the claw marks on it's fur, that Sirius had chased at Christmas.

"I have you now Peter," Sirius singsonged.

The rat squealed and ran to hide beneath the nightstand. Sirius was about to pursue when Harry and Hermione entered.

"Expelliarmus," Harry bellowed, catching the wand Sirius was wielding.

Sirius seemed too shocked at Harry's appearance to notice anyone else in the room.

"James…," he managed to croak out before another person arrived.

Remus Lupin practically ran into the room, his wand pointed at Sirius.

"I have you now Sirius, you won't escape me again…...old friend," Remus who was scowling at first smiled brightly at Sirius, embracing him in a hug that left Sirius dazed, his time in Azkaban showing through with his constant zoning out.

"Remus…" he whispered.

Harry by this point was angry, furious even. He had obviously come to the wrong conclusion about Sirius. Michael grimaced, he would need to act soon but he had to wait for the perfect moment. The ships sensors showed another individual approaching, he would wait to see who that was first.

Remus and Sirius had taken to try and talk to Harry, who stubbornly refused to listen to reason, damn Gryffindors. Michael was surprised by the entrance of Snape.

"Expelliarmus," he barked out, "Oh victory is sweet. I knew you were helping Black, Lupin now I will see you both kissed…."

Before anymore distractions could occur, Michael began casting containment wards around the room, those more magically sensitive present feeling the strong wards rising, began frantically scanning the room. Surprisingly, the three adults present tried to encircle the teenagers, putting their animosity aside for the time being. The wards set, causing static to whip through the room momentarily. Snape looked at Lupin, whose eyes were wide, a silent conversation going on. Both knew they didn't have the power to take these wards down in any reasonable time.

However, before everyone in the room began to panic, Michael made himself known.

"Accio Rat!"

At the sound of Michael's voice Lupin and Snape spun around to face his direction. Sirius seemed to go into a daze at the sound of Michael's voice. Harry and Hermione were both in shock. Jaws dropped as Michael shimmered into existence in the corner, catching the squeaking rat that was flung towards him. Everyone present seemed to be gaping at his attire, Seshat's armour not being in anyway discreet. Michael raised an eyebrow at all present before stunning and binding the rat.

"Professor, can either of you cast the animagus reversal spell?" Michael said indicating the rat.

That snapped Lupin from his shock and he retrieved his wand from Snape's hand and firee a quick spell at the Rat. Snape went on alert as the rat began transforming into a man he knew well, aiming his wand right at him.

"Sirius,' the man snapped out of his daze to look at Michael, "would you care to identify this man, I do not know him."

"Peter Pettigrew, the snivelling rat of traitor!"

Sirius went to lunge at Pettigrew, but was stopped by Remus, who was looking at Michael with a strange light in his eye.

"How did you know?," Remus shocked himself with his question.

"How did I know what? How did I know who Sirius was or how did I know about Pettigrew?" Michael asked.

Remus grimaced at the slight sarcasm, "Both."

"I would like to know that as well Lord Wyndham," Snape drawled.

Michael sighed before he walked over to what was once a fireplace, he light it with a flick of his wand and tossed some floo powder in. He always carried floo powder with him, Seshat insisted on having multiple methods of escape at all time. Michael spent five minutes talking to someone on the other end before stepping back.

"I will explain once Lady Longbottom arrives with Madam Bones."

Snape nodded in agreement, putting his wand away. Lupin hesitated before holstering his own wand. Sirius sat on the bed in a slight daze, ignoring everyone around him. Michael stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching everyone in the room. Ron, Hermione and Harry were convening in the corner, throwing suspicious glances at Michael. Great, exactly what he needed, suspicious Gryffindors.

Ten minutes has passed when the fire flared green again. Augusta calm through first, the perfect picture of elegance, though she ruined it by doing a double take at Michael's appearance. She was soon followed by a younger woman, who looked equally formidable, wearing a monocle and dressed in auror dress robes. She also did a double take at Michael's appearance. When she noticed Sirius, she went to reach for her wand but at a look from Augusta she refrained from drawing it.

Augusta, ever the lady, did the round of introductions before leaving it to Michael to explain everything with a slight smirk. She chuckled at the withering glare she received in return. So Michael began telling the story, how he was suspicious of Sirius Black, especially after his break in of Gryffindor tower and the answers his research turned up. By the time he had finished, half an hour had passed and a very pale Amelia Bones flooed for auror support to arrest Pettigrew. She issued Sirius with a temporary pardon, pending a trial, and ordered aurors to bring him to St. Mungos. She then stated, with disgust evident in her voice, that she had to speak to the minister.

Augusta opted to join her and give her support. After both had flooed away, Michael turned to his two professors and three friends.

"Before we head back to the school, I have one more thing to do."

He rummaged through his expanded pockets for a moment before producing a black, frothing potion. Remus paled at the sight of it while Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Lupin, I believe it's time you came clean and take this, the full moon is tonight after all."

Hermione's brain seemed to click into gear and she pointed at Remus, "You're a Werewolf!"

Remus seemed to shrink in on himself as Snape retrieved the potion from Michael, raising an eyebrow when he realized that it was one of his own making and glared at Lupin.

"Damn it Lupin, can you please remember to take the potion before running off on adventures," he snarked.

Lupin glared but downed the disgusting liquid with a grimace. Michael butted in before anyone could get sidetracked or ask questions.

"So, back to the school then?" he prompted.

Snape nodded and began ushering the golden trio from the room, with the trio protesting a little too much. Michael dropped the wards with a flick of his wrist and turned to observe Lupin, who was starting to look a little worse for wear.

"Professor….Remus, I will be leaving this bag of potions here," Michael placed a satchel of potions in an out of the way place, "There are a few good healing potions in that bag, take care of yourself please, Sirius will need you. I'll ward the room so you cannot leave whilst transformed, at least for tonight."

Remus just nodded, in too much pain to talk. Michael stood outside the door and began to chant under his breath, a powerful ward snapped into place surrounding the room. Snape, who was just beginning to descend into the tunnel back to Hogwarts, spun around to stare at Michael's display of raw power. Michael soon joined the other four for the trek back to Hogwarts. As he walked along beside Hermione, he noticed a chain held an object that concerned him. He whispered to Hermione so that only she could hear.

"Time is a fickle thing Hermione, one shouldn't tamper with it in any fashion."

He gave Hermione a knowing look and she paled before nodding resolutely.

As they were walking away from the Whomping Willow, Snape spoke up.

"Lord Wyndham, just how did you get to the shack without anyone seeing you?"

Four sets of curious eyes observed him and he smirked, "That is for me to know and you to never find out Professor."

He smirked further at the eyerolls he received, though Snape would deny ever indulging in something so childish as rolling his eyes.

* * *

Michael was sat at the controls of Seshat's Tel'tak watching the coloured swirls of hyperspace pass by. It was the first day of the summer holidays and Seshat, eager (read:drooling) to see their new mothership, had practically ordered Michael out of bed that morning. The previous night, Seshat had done a thorough shakedown of her Tel'tak. She was trying to see how much she could push the ship without causing it significant damage. The main reason she did this was due to the fact that she hadn't the time or energy to do it the previous summer.

Her testing showed that her ship was phenomenally fast compared to vessels of the same class, an ancient design of tel'tak that was at least twelve thousand years old. Without diverting power from any other systems or pushing the reactor beyond critical, her ship could now reach a maximum hyperspace speed of 0.138 light years per second (ly/s), much faster than any goa'uld design in existence. Her ship was much faster than existing goa'uld vessels before the ancient upgrades, being able to go a 0.0116 ly/s compared to a motherships speed of 0.001 ly/s.

When Michael and herself returned from the Vulcan Shipyards, she opted not to push the hyperdrive too much, that was why it took them three and a half days to return to Earth as opposed to taking only a few hours. Now, sitting here with Michael she was amazed that, in under ten hours, they will arrive back at the Vulcan Shipyards, having just entered hyperspace a few minutes ago.

' **Why Michael, why?'**

'Why what?'

' **You know damn well what. Why did you have to name it,'** she cringed, ' **Vulcan. Why?'**

Seshat will deny she pouted. Goddesses do not pout. Michael's laughter boomed around his headspace, causing Seshat to mentally scowl at him.

' **Couldn't we have used the name the Ancients gave the place? Avonia is not a bad name.'**

'Yes it is.'

' **No it isn't.'**

'Is.'

' **Isn't.'**

'Avonia, what is that?'

' **Apparently it was named after a famous Ancient scientist named Avon.'**

'Huh.'

Ten hours later

The ship shot from hyperspace into orbit of Avonia, where the Vulcan Shipyards reside, quickly descending through the atmosphere towards the docking bay. Seshat and Michael came to an arrangement, the planet name would remain as the Ancients named it but the shipyard itself would be named Vulcan. Ten minutes later, Michael stood on observation deck overlooking the drydock where, only eight short months ago, the frame of a Ha'tak existed. Now there stood a fully complete Ha'tak in all its glory. Seshat was jumping with glee inside Michaels mind. She was so happy. This mothership would be faster than anything the Goa'uld had or ever will have, hopefully, although no where near as fast as an Asgard or Ancient vessel but still, she was very happy. The shipyard AI projected that the vessel would be capable of travelling at 2.2 ly/s, meaning that the trip back to Earth would take a little under forty two minutes, given that Avonia is approximately five thousand lightyears from Earth.

Then there is the fact that the ship is loaded with a big load of new goodies. It has beaming technology, hologram communication technology, a matter synthesiser, advanced shields and weapons just to name some of the improvements done to the original goa'uld design. Seshat had the ships armaments increased, giving better coverage and variety, both ship to ship and point defense plasma cannons, with the ship to ship cannons retaining the ability to bombard planets from orbit. Seshat had the vessel armed with one hundred remote controlled drone fighters, which were a very old Ancient design. They had limited onboard AI and were capable of behaving as if piloted by a sentient. They were armed with a single, rapid fire plasma cannon, had shields and with their smaller size, smaller than a death glider, they were incredibly maneuverable. Apparently the later drone weapons used by the Ancients were based off these fighters, made smaller of course and employing similar swarm tactics.

The Ha'tak had a state of the art Alteran AI computer core, easily capable of micromanaging everything, allowing for the mothership to be flown by a single individual and used with maximum effectiveness. Michael had the AI installed mostly because it would just be him and Seshat, technically one person, flying the Ha'tak as they had no way of crewing the ship. Michael applauded Seshat for her thought of building robots and using them, slaved to the AI to crew the ship. So, Michael found the design for a humanoid shaped robot within the repository of knowledge, which were originally designed by the Ancients for the same purpose Michael wished to use them for, and so one thousand robots, controlled by the AI, manned the Ha'tak.

Seshat was ever so excited.

* * *

A hyperspace window opened in Earth orbit. To an observer no vessel emerged. Seshat smiled while sitting in the command chair on the pel'tak as she viewed the planet she considered her home. She would defend this planet to her last breath, if she had to and now she had a means of defending it. She eased the ship into a geosynchronous orbit of Britain, specifically over London. She smiled one last time before she stood from the chair and moved to look out the viewscreen. The ship was one thousand kilometres above the Earth's surface and the planet took up much of the lower viewscreen. She viewed the little blue marble for a few minutes before turning to address the ship's AI.

" **We will be beaming down to the surface. Have my tel'tak flown down to the following coordinates. Keep the ship cloaked and in orbit until further notice. Do not engage any other ship unless fired upon. Further orders will be given at a later date."**

The AI chirped in response before a disembodied voice replied in a neutral, female voice, "Acknowledged."

Seshat then ordered the ship to beam herself down to number twenty six, where Michael proceeded to take control and went straight to bed, it had been a long day. Once in bed, Michael thought back to the year that had just passed. The Dursleys had gotten their trial in September, both adult Dursleys being thrown into Azkaban for child abuse, neglect, attempted murder and various other charges. Dudley was put through a rehabilitation program, to help with the brainwashing his parents had raised him with. Sirius Black was now a free man, his trial was set for July tenth, but the temporary pardon at least meant he couldn't be arrested on sight. Harry was happy to get to know his godfather and his uncle in all but blood, Remus Lupin.

Sirius was very curious as to who Michael was as he just remembered him as the only person who believed him and helped him n a time of need. Michael would wait until after the trial to introduce himself. Remus came around to Michael eventually and finally agreed to stop addressing him as Lord Wyndham. Unfortunately word got out that Remus was a Werewolf and he had to be fired from Hogwarts. Seshat wasn't very happy when she found out about the Werewolf laws or the laws that made life for other creatures difficult too. Only the Goblins seemed to have gotten anything close to a fair deal, but considering their reputation on the battlefield, that was not surprising.

As Michael slowly drifted off to sleep, he wondered what next years challenges will be. Hoping that there will be nothing too dangerous about to head his way or the way of his friends, he drifts off into morpheus's arms. A turn of phrase that amuses Seshat to no end, as Morpheus the goa'uld was incredibly sexually promiscuous when she knew him and loved to cuddle. That thought caused an involuntary shudder to run up Michael's spine, gaining a burst of laughter from Seshat.

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the end of that chapter, what did you think. Next chapter will most likely have more Stargate stuff going on, we shall see what happens though. And seshat, really...we don't want to hear about your past conquests.**

 **Now it is information time. I have a chart.**

Ship Name or Class

Speed in ly/s

 _Comments_

Goa'uld Ha'tak

0.001

Tau'ri BC-303

0.4167

BC-304

1.929

BC-304*

8.681

Asgard Beliskirnir **

139

 _Possibly faster_

Asgard O'Neill **

200

 _Stated to be faster when not towing a vessel_

 _Lantean Stardrive **_

200

 _Should be faster I think_

 _Ori Mothership **_

8.681

 _Should be faster considering the ascended knowledge being used_

Seshat' Tel'tak pre upgrades

0.0116

Tel'tak post upgrades

0.138

Seshat's Ha'tak (Magellan)

2.2

*ZPM powered

** Possibly much faster, either stated or not shown on screen.

 **I would like to thank Azaira for the initial information. This is the chart I shall use to base all time spent in hyperspace on, unless otherwise stated. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to send a private message, I will answer asap.**

 **Additional Info:**

 **Avonia is located in a binary star system 5,000 light years from Earth, in the constellation of Orion, near the inner edge of the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way. Named after an Alteran scientist who developed the first remote beaming technology millennia before Atlantis left Earth. The planet was once habitable for human life, but in the intervening years volcanic activity has altered the atmosphere enough to make it toxic for a non hosted human to breath and extremely uncomfortable for a hosted human to breath due to the levels of carbon dioxide being too high. The planet is teeming with primitive life forms, one form of note being a squirrel like animal that sings much like birds on Earth.**

 **The surface of the planet is made up of large archipelago like continents, with the planet harbouring one large ocean. Due to the two, mineral rich moons, the tides on the planet are massive, causing extreme coastal erosion and storms. The planet is much more geologically active than Earth, with large active volcanoes being easily visible from orbit.**

 **The star system is rich in natural resources, with naquadah and trinium being in high concentrations. There are four other planets within the system, all but one being airless and too close to the stars to have ever had an atmosphere. The only other planet with an atmosphere is nothing but atmosphere, being a gas giant. Both the gas giant and the star system at large have thick asteroid belts and debris fields orbiting them, perfect places for mining raw ores.**

 **The system was never explored by the goa'uld due to the lack of a stargate on Avonia's surface, mostly because the goa'uld rarely venture far from the gate network as they know it.**

 **A/N: Damn I hoped for the chart to copy and paste correctly, damn damn damn. My nice tidy chart, ruined (bemoans life the universe and everything).**


	15. Interlude

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

Chapter 15

Interlude

The sun bathed Privet Drive in its unrelenting rays, making for a bright, sunny, summer afternoon. It was by no means excessively hot but the humidity made going outdoors unbearable for most. Michael was lounging on one of the couches in the living room, reading a dusty old tome on charms and warding. A neat stack of other tomes lay on the floor beside his place on the couch. Light music played on a period gramophone in the corner of the room, something Seshat picked up over a century ago. All the windows were open, allowing the sweet bliss of a cool breeze to circulate through the room. Michael was, for once, wearing something that Seshat, with all her fashion sensibilities, would turn her nose up at.

A baggy, grey t-shirt and a pair of green swimming trunks. Seshat would have complained if it were not for the fact that, due to the weather, going naked would have been the only other way to keep cool. That was not an option seeing as they could have visitors at a moments notice, what with Harry and Neville having an open invitation to visit.

Clothing choices aside, Michael decided to take the day off, thus explaining why he wasn't practising magic in the training room or why Seshat wasn't tinkering in her workshop. It was far too uncomfortable to do anything strenuous. Therefore today was a day of relaxation.

Despite all this, Michael's thoughts were on the events of the past few weeks. Namely the pardoning and later exoneration of Sirius Black and the outcry from the public on that front. Sirius's trial happened within a week of the events in the Shrieking Shack, during which it came to light that Sirius was in fact Harry Potters godfather. That caused even more of an outcry from the wizarding public, with many demanding justice be done. Peter Pettigrew was charged as an accessory to murder for his betrayal of the Potters and charged with being a Death Eater, receiving the Dementors Kiss, despite protests from some in the Wizengamot.

Sirius of course was admitted to Saint Mungo's immediately after his trial. His mental state from his years in Azkaban not being very stable. Harry visited him regularly along with Neville. Neville, of course, was visiting his parents too. Sirius was quite upset to see his old friends in their current state. He had to be restrained from leaving the hospital in an attempt to kill Bellatrix LeStrange, his not so sane cousin. Michael heard that Remus Lupin visits Sirius also, more often than Harry. Seshat was convinced there was history between the two, leading to why Michael has not visited Sirius at all yet, despite Sirius asking about him. He would not be able to fight the blush at Seshat's quite graphic speculations of Sirius and Remus's suspected past relationship. What was worse, she does it on purpose, finding an unhealthy amount of humour in his adolescent reactions.

That all leads to a current problem. People were curious about Michael, namely the Hogwarts professors and the headmaster, Sirius and Remus, Augusta and Madam Bones, not to mention his friends that are not in the know about Seshat. Snape was the most discreet in his curiosity, not daring to try legilimency, but others were far more blunt. Michael maintained his silence despite others practically demanding answers. Unsure of what he should do, he knows he will eventually have to inform his friends about Seshat's existence, he kept his silence. He fears their reaction or rather their potential overreaction. Harry and Neville may have been accepting, but others might not be so open minded.

Michael absentmindedly hummed along with the tune being played as he turned to a new page. A new chapter, this one about deflection shields as opposed to the more well known absorption shields and the ward variants. Quite a fascinating subject actually, redirecting the course of a spell or even returning it back at the caster, rather than just allowing it to be absorbed.

Seshat was mumbling to herself in the back of his mind. Apparently her idea of relaxation was studying Alteran science, mathematics and technology. To each their own he supposed, not that he could judge much seeing as he was studying also.

'You know, we could go to the beach to relax. Soak up some sun, swim in the sea, eat ice cream and all that. Then again, it would be odd for a fourteen year old to be at the beach alone.'

Seshat stopped mumbling, seeming to process what Michael just thought.

' **Perhaps. We could always invite Harry and Neville along, a few others as well maybe. We are supposed to be relaxing after all and here we both are studying like some stuffy old librarians.'**

'You are a stuffy old librarian.'

' **Hey, that was uncalled for…...but sadly true.'**

Michael sniggered at Seshat's mental pout, earning himself a glare. Michael thought about it though, going on a holiday with his friends could give him the opportunity to bring more of them into the know about Seshat. He began to list mentally who would eventually need to know, at least before they figure it out for themselves. Terry and Padma, both Ravenclaws, both with a surprising aptitude for research. With the right resources they could figure Michael out. The same goes for Hermione, though she will try to gain the information straight from the source, meaning Michael himself. Ron, despite his past childish attempts at bullying, mellowed out somewhat and accepted Michael. In fact, he more often than not goes to Michael for help now when he cannot figure out his assignments by himself. Finally Parvati and Luna, they both will end up needing to know, simply out of sheer fairness. At least he will be able to head off any wrong conclusions that Terry, Padma and Hermione may be coming to with the evidence they currently have, limited as it may be.

Then there are the cryptic responses from Merlin's hologram Michael keeps getting every time he asks for help in the matter. If he didn't know any better he could swear that Merlin wants Seshat's existence to be known by others, at least by his friends. There is something Merlin is not telling Michael and it is getting on his nerves.

Then there are the adults who are still suspicious of Michael. Sirius Black knows the most surprisingly, despite him not realizing it. He being the only one to directly witness Seshat's technology, Michael's wearing of armour at the Shrieking Shack not being counted, as that was explained away. Remus Lupin is also very suspicious of Michael, with his werewolf senses he can smell Michael's differences. Michael being curious as to what a hosted human actually smells like came up short on that front, being unable to find any relevant information on a werewolf's olfactory sense. The other adults in his life have various amounts of conflicting information, keeping them mostly guessing. Michael suspects that Professor Flitwick knows something though, possibly through his goblin kin. The goblins know of Seshat of course, seeing as she is being paid as a consultant on artefacts and history. Not that the goblins would openly share any information on Michael without his consent. Then again, to a goblin, family ties trump contracts anyday.

With all that in mind, Michael placed his book down, marking his place, sat up and stretched out the kinks from laying around all day.

'Right, let us plan this holiday properly, shall we?'

Seshat chuckled at Michael's enthusiasm, ' **We shall.'**

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado Springs, CO

Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, USAF, strolled into the lab his 2IC, Captain Doctor Samantha 'Sam' Carter, usually frequented while their team was on base. He could never understand how someone can spend all day in one place, looking over gadgets and gizmos that he himself cannot even begin to fathom the purpose of. Then again, he didn't really care for science mumbo jumbo, a nice simple, straightforward answer was what he likes. The same way he likes to relax at home, watching a game or the Simpsons, with an ice cold beer and maybe pizza, on his day off. Unlike those, namely Daniel and Carter, who like to 'work' on their days off. Clearly they don't understand the term 'take a break'.

O'Neill knocked on the door frame, smirking slightly when he caused Carter to jump in fright. He gracefully ignored the brief scowl sent his way. Carters scowls have nothing on Doc Frasers.

"Carter, you do know today was a day off?"

"Yes sir"

A brief look of sheepishness passed over her face. O'Neill moved over to the desk Carter was sat at, looking at the disassembled pieces of alien tech in front of her. He started to mess with a mounted magnifying glass.

"Soooo….Carter…...whatcha doin?"

Carter smiled at the Colonel's attempt at expressing interest. He was only vaguely interested in what she was working on. Before she could answer however, the phone rang. She answered.

"Carter"

It was General George Hammond, which was odd because he usually had an orderly do internal calls, it must be important.

"Yes sir. He is, sir. Yes sir."

Carter hands the receiver to O'Neill.

"The General wants to speak with you sir."

O'Neill frowned as he listened to what the General was saying.

"Yes sir."

O'Neill's frown increased.

"No sir."

O'Neill's expression blanked and closed off, a professional look on his face.

"Yes sir. That important sir? Yes sir. I will sir. Ten minutes sir. Yes sir."

O'Neill put the receiver back and looked to Carter, she looked concerned.

"The General wants SG1 present for a classified meeting in ten minutes. He didn't say what it was about, only that it's classified."

"Okay, I'll get Daniel."

O'Neill nodded, "I'll go get Teal'c."

* * *

Classified Meeting

SG1 sat around the table in the conference room. Unlike during a mission briefing, places were set for them. O'Neill and Carter were both dressed in full dress blues, also unusual. Daniel and Teal'c were also dressed formally, at least as formal as one could dress in ten minutes. Daniel was wearing an old tux he kept on base in case of sudden and unexpected diplomatic missions. Teal'c wore jaffa robes. Where he got them from, the other members of SG1 could only guess.

Daniel was about to ask something but was interrupted by the arrival of General Hammond. He was also dressed in full dress blues and he was not alone. Two men, one whom O'Neill recognised, going by the short look of shock that passed his face before it went back to the original look of cool professionalism.

Daniel noticed that the man Jack seemed to recognise looked an awful lot like him. Some might say there was a family resemblance. His eyes were different, being a light blue rather than Jack's hazel. He was shorter than Jack but by no means less physically imposing. He appeared younger than Jack, his dull brown hair not showing the same flakes of grey starting to poke through on Jacks. He had the same look of military experience, with his hardened features mirroring Jacks. A minute smirk graced his features when he noticed Jack before it was squashed down by a professional, neutral expression.

Daniel turned his attention to the second man. This man certainly appeared odd. The man, who appeared non descript, wore an odd choice of clothing, a black duster, black slacks and a black fedora. Daniel noticed that he appeared to be wearing a sort of robe beneath the duster. Daniel certainly was confused now. Before questions could spill forth, General Hammond signalled for silence and moved to sit down.

The General sat first, both men following his lead, sitting across from SG1. The General started before anyone could say anything.

"SG1 this meeting is classified under the highest level of secrecy known to man, higher than the stargate itself."

This earned looks of shock from all but Teal'c, apart from a raised eyebrow signifying his intrigue. The General continued on.

"What you are about to hear will not, under any circumstances be repeated to anyone on this base, and Captain, I assure you, this is no joke."

General Hammond indicated the oddly dressed man, who nodded before standing, took a breath and began a lecture. The first words out of his mouth caused various emotions to pass through the members of SG1. He spoke, attempting to hide a smile the whole while.

"Gentlemen, Lady, I will be blunt. Tell me, what do you know about magic?"

* * *

Seshat has always prided herself on her emotional control. But this situation however, was proving far too much for her. The urge to break down into uncontrollable laughter was strong. She would not do that however, she would not break. So, she sat there, a light smirk in place, eyes glowing a gold tinged white in mirth. For those still wondering what was going on, Seshat had just revealed herself to Michael's other friends. The reactions were quite humorous indeed.

The group of friends were sat in a circle, facing each other. After what was just revealed, a pin could have been heard dropped a mile away due to the silence. Hermione, Terry, Padma, Parvati, Ron and Luna were sat there in various states of shock. Hermione had a hand raised, finger pointed at Michael as if she were about to ask a question, mouth wide open, eyes wide. Terry, Ron, Padma and Parvati were in similar states. Ron and Parvati's mouths were moving without making a sound, doing remarkable impressions of fish. Terry's eyes were wide, the book he was reading discarded, open by his feet after he dropped it. Padma had her hands to her mouth, eyes also wide. Luna was shocked but she was expressing it in her own unique, Luna way, though she was staring in fascination at Michael's glowing eyes.

Seshat was finding it very hard not to breakdown and, Harry and Neville were no help at all, seeing as they were trying very hard but failing not to laugh themselves. Harry made some strangled squeak and that is what set everything off. Himself and Neville broke into peals of uncontrolled laughter. Seshat began to chuckle lightly, the odd sound shocking the others out of their...well...shock. Seshat broke into a full on belly laugh upon the reactions.

Various 'whats', 'hows', 'hahs', 'whens and whys', all merged together in a mass of shrill sound. A solid minute of laughter later, Seshat took pity on the others, who were still shouting inarticulate words at her. She pulled a stack of books towards her and began to distribute them to the others.

" **Just read and you will understand,"** she spoke softly.

Her resonating voice caused the others to sit back and blindly take the offered books without question. Yeah, they were all still in shock. Hermione, Terry and Padma attacked the books with due vigour once they had read the title, flying through the pages at incredible speed. Luna seemed to jump around reading random pages. What an incredible Luna thing to do. Ron, hesitated, he still disliked reading, just not to the point where he used to. He was quite happy to find the book he got had pictures and didn't get very technical. Parvati's came in the form of a magazine article, which engrossed her rather quickly.

Seshat was quite proud of herself when she compiled the books. She tailored each to Michael's, and dare she say it her friends, personalities. Hermione, Terry and Padma's books' were incredibly technical, giving a lot of information. Ron's was tailored to give concise and very clear answers with very little waffling or large words. Seshat was still helping him with his confidence in reading. Parvati's took the form of a gossip magazine. Unlike her sister, she did not enjoy thick tomes or long winded treatises. Luna's was, unique to say the least. It had random bits of inform smattered about and puzzles for her to solve to find it. Luna was quite happy with that and gave Seshat a knowing, grateful look.

After taking a swat at both Harry and Neville to get them to cease laughing like lunatics and to join the more civilized individuals in sitting upon the chairs provided. Seshat sat back to discreetly observe the others, the look of wonder in their eyes as they read their books and kept glancing at Seshat.

' **We made the right choice Michael.'**

'You sure?'

' **Definitely. Look at them, they are quite accepting. They are accepting myself and are accepting you. They are true friends.'**

Seshat looked out over the scenery. The group of friends were set up on a wooden verandah, which had a small, cosy seating area, overlooking the beach. They were staying at a private beach house and island owned by the Longbottoms. Augusta, Remus and Sirius were somewhere nearby, Sirius having been discharged from Saint Mungo's and a holiday recommended by the healers to help his recuperation. Michael may have cast a small privacy bubble to prevent eavesdroppers, but judging by the distant music, a Led Zeppelin song if Seshat is not mistaken, Sirius must be attempting to introduce Augusta to muggle music.

Seshat was pulled from her thoughts by various questions from the others, they had finished their books. She gladly answered any questions she could, demonstrated various things and provided a very contracted life story. All and all it was a good day.

* * *

Michael was sat in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends. He had been travelling and so he missed the events of the Quidditch World Cup, both planned and unplanned, reading about it in the World Wizarding News newspaper after the event. He was very worried about the fact that Death Eaters had decided to cause mayhem. If they were bold enough, heavily intoxicated or not, to organise a fear campaign like that, it did not bode well for the future. Ever since the attack on his home which resulted in the death of his aunt, Michael and Seshat have been keeping a discreet eye on the goings on in the underworld, at least as much as they could, mainly through private investigators hired by the goblins, for the right price of course.

What they had reported was, in the past month, large groups of mercenaries were being hired and criminal operations beginning to increase. Rumours were ripe of the rise of a dark lord in Knockturn Alley. Seshat was unsure what this all meant but she was very suspicious, blame her paranoia, seeing as it was mercenaries that attacked and killed Michael's aunt. All they could do was be prepared.

Michael was equally concerned with the goings on at Hogwarts this coming year, especially after the bombshell Augusta had given him. The Triwizard Tournament was being reinstated this year, in a bid for boosting relations between the different wizarding ministries globally. It was all a political game, one Seshat did not care much for, seeing that the track record for the tournament in the past had an incredible casualty rate. What was worse it was basically children or young adults being forced to compete, often ending up dead, all for others entertainment. Seshat thought she saw enough of that sort of thing back during the Roman Empire, obviously she was expecting too much, too soon.

Seshat sighed, ' **Dunderheaded humans.'**

Michael's indignant squak responded, 'Hey, I will have you know that not all of us are dunderheads.'

Seshat's response was to mentally raise an eyebrow. Michael huffed part in indignation and part in mirth.

Of course, Augusta only informed Michael of the Triwizard Tournament due to the fact he would have been a member of the Wizengamot if he hadn't set her as a proxy and so would have known about it. He was supposed to keep it a secret. Yeah, that was not going to happen, considering the events at Hogwarts during the past three years, Michael nor Seshat were leaving it to chance for Harry to end up involved in all this, willingly or not.

The door to the compartment chose that moment to fly open to grant access to the golden trio, Neville and Terry. Harry was in a gloomy mood, brooding to himself as he sat in a huff. Michael looked to the others in askance, receiving an eye roll from Hermione. Quiet greetings were exchanged, Harry's brooding being ignored.

The compartment shifted as the final whistle was blown and the train lurched into forward motion, chugging out of the station. Michael watched the scenery pass by out the window, Neville read a book on herbology while Hermione, Ron and Terry between themselves as Terry and Ron started up a chess game.

Minutes later, as the city gave way to the countryside, Padma, Parvati and Luna arrived, joining in the near silent companionship within the compartment. Parvati joined Neville in reading, though she read a gossip journal. Padma sat beside Hermione to chat as quietly as possible. Luna sat reading her fathers magazine, the Quibbler, upside down nonetheless and through odd looking glasses. Harry remained brooding through all this and Michael was dying to know what caused his foul mood.

It was then, with all the tact a snake usually possessed, Aeryn spoke up.

:My Lord, why does the hatchling smell like sadness, anger and irritation. It is most confusing. Make him happy.: she all but demanded.

The others, despite knowing about the existence of Aeryn, jumped at the loud hissing. Harry startled, looking to where the now eight foot long serpent was poking her head out of Michael's shirt, the rest of her body wrapped around his torso and stomach. She apparently liked the warmth provided. Her words not Michael's. Despite her length, she was still rather thin. She was not a constrictor, so she would not gain their bulk. She technically didn't have a classification, being a unique breed. She had deadly venom and had fangs but the skull structure of a constrictor.

Aeryn was looking right at Harry, her black tongue flickering out every so often to smell the air. Everyone was looking between Aeryn and Harry.

:Why are you upset hatchling?: Aeryn asked.

She had taken quite a liking to Harry, calling him her hatchling, much to Seshat's not so secret anymore amusement. Michael discreetly flicked his wand at the door, locking it, drawing the curtains and setting up a basic privacy ward. Seshat wished to speak with Harry. The others noticed Seshat take control by the way Michael's posture changed, sitting straighter than usual, and then by his eyes briefly glowing.

 **:I would like to know that too Aeryn:**

Harry stared dumbfounded between Aeryn and Seshat, both pairs of eyes boring into his own. Before he could say anything, Hermione interrupted.

"Um...Seshat, what is going on?"

Seshat turned to regard Hermione, Aeryn sparing a brief glance in her direction before returning to her staring contest with Harry.

" **Aeryn wishes to know, as do I, the reason as to why Harry is upset. I must admit, Harry that your brooding is not usual behaviour for you and adolescent hormones do not explain the sudden change,"** was Seshat's response.

All those present bar Seshat and Aeryn, blushed at the mention of hormones, much to both their amusement. Even Michael sputtered slightly in the back of his mind. Harry opened his mouth to answer but closed it, hiding his head in his hands to ignore the world. Seshat was a little put off at this and looked to the others. Hermione stuttered, fighting back her blush before answering.

"Umm..ah..umm...it's...it's all Cedric Diggory's fault."

Seshat's raised eyebrow was all the response Hermione received at that. Seshat motioned to elaborate. Hermione continued.

"He was at the World Cup with us. After the...umm…the death eaters attacked and we were taken to safety, he...ummm….confessed…..an attraction….to Harry."

Harry was tomato red behind his hands, the others were either blushing or fighting back laughter, or in Luna's case staring dreamily into space. Seshat was shocked, openly shocked. If Michael had been in control and taking a drink at the time, he would have done an impressive pit take, his mind was blown. Seshat quickly recovered before staring in contemplation at Harry.

" **You do not feel the same way?"** she directed at Harry.

Harry, knowing she was addressing him quickly shook his head no.

" **Then why are you reacting like this,"** she spoke out loud to herself, she turned back to Hermione, " **What else happened?"** she asked with a little bit in her voice.

Hermione jumped at Seshat's tone. She took a deep breath to stop herself stuttering before answering.

"Harry implicitly told Cedric that he was not interested nor felt the same way. But Cedric wouldn't take no for an answer….."

Hermione trailed off as Seshat's eyes glowed brighter than anyone present had ever seen. The sheer fury in her gaze frightened the others, even Michael, who was front row seat to her line of thought. Seshat had clenched teeth when she spoke next.

" **What happened?"** she barked out a little too harshly causing everyone other than herself top jump.

Hermione was visibly shaken, trying not to stutter as she spoke quickly.

"Cedric told Harry he wouldn't take no for an answer. He kissed Harry, and not in a chaste way, telling him to think about. That he will not stop trying to win Harry's heart. He basically confessed his undying love for Harry. He was checked for potions and spells, none were found, he was really being genuine."

Seshat sat back in thought. Michael was practically livid at the back of his mind, Seshat was preventing him for coming forth to hunt down and kill Diggory. Seshat thought for a few moments before making a decision. She looked at Harry who was trying not to meet her eyes but had removed his head from his hands.

" **I reiterate, you do not feel the same way, correct?"**

"Ye..yess" Harry stammered out.

Seshat nodded, " **Good, that kind of behaviour is not acceptable in any century, at least not from my point of view. Consent is very important for any relationship to begin let alone work. I believe we should bring this to Professor McGonagall's attention, she is your head of house and must be made aware of circumstance incase anything untoward happens between now and the Yule holidays."**

Harry nodded relieved slightly. Seshat nodded in support at him. She then wondered aloud.

" **I believe I shall be having words with this Cedric Diggory."**

The shark like smile she gave after this statement sent shivers down everyone's spines, and would have made a goblin proud.

* * *

Authors Note

There we have it folks, another chapter. Would you believe I have rewritten this chapter so many times that it is unrecognizable from the first draft. It just wasn't coming together the way I wanted it, events were either taking to long or everything was progressing too quickly. Anyway, at least it is done and hopefully up to scratch.

Anyway, things are going down, stuff is happening. The Triwizard Tournament is coming and what is that….Stargate Command knows about magic now, what is going on there?


	16. The Goblet of Fire

'Thoughts' Human thoughts.

' **Thoughts'** Symbiote thoughts.

"Speech" English, human voice.

" **Speech"** English, symbiote voice.

:Speech: Parseltongue, human and snake voice, bold for symbiote.

~Speech~ Spoken Ancient, bold for symbiote.

 _~Words~_ Written Ancient

 _Words_ Written English

* * *

Chapter 16

The Goblet of Fire

Seshat couldn't help it, she was paranoid, it came naturally to a goa'uld. Michael, though accepting of her caution, usually drew the line at her paranoid ramblings. She couldn't help it. She was wary of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, one ex Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Her instincts screamed for caution whenever she spotted him, usually lurking in some dark corner. The funny thing was, he was as paranoid as her, which would have amused Michael to no end if he wasn't so exasperated by both their antics.

'Damn it Seshat, he is not a Death Eater in disguise!' Michael cried in exasperation for the fiftieth time that day.

 **'He is! He has to be. Why would an ex Auror demonstrate the unforgivables in class? No, he is definitely a Death Eater.'**

Michael gave a strangled mental noise of irritation. He was beyond annoyed by this now.

'Seshat please….please stop this nonsense. You have no proof, no evidence. Just...lay off for a while and we'll see what happens,' Michael pleaded with her.

Seshat sighed, **'Fine, but if he turns out to be a Death Eater I'll never let you live it down.'**

Michael sighed in relief, turning his attention back to class. Moody was describing some horrendous dark curse in avid detail. Okay, maybe Seshat was on to something. He mentally rolled his eyes at her cheer of victory.

* * *

It was time. The other schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, were arriving today. The Tournament was going ahead as planned, despite Michael's letter of protest, co-signed by Augusta and several other members of the Wizengamot. Michael was not in a very good mood. He didn't want this farce of a Tournament to continue in any capacity.

He, along with the rest of the school had watched the arrival of both foreign schools. Michael though was not that impressed by their methods of arrival. He idly wondered what would happen if he made an entrance by landing their mothership on the Hogwarts grounds. That thought had kept him amused the whole way to the Great Hall. His thoughts were quickly soured by the events to happen this year though.

He sat at the Ravenclaw table, a small frown the only thing showing his inner turmoil, his housemates lightly chatting around him. Terry and Padma were speaking in hushed whispers though Michael was not privy to their conversation. He glanced around the room, noting that the entire school was present. He stared at Cedric Diggory for a moment before shifting his gaze on. He would not think about him and his actions at this moment, lest he starts a firefight in the great hall.

Michael's attention was drawn to the headmaster rising from his position at the head table.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted, I have an announcement," Dumbledore stated in a firm voice, his gaze wandering around the hall.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event," he paused for effect, "The Triwizard Tournament."

Chatter among the house tables began to rise, as students who weren't in the know began to speculate about what this was. Michael met the Headmaster's eyes briefly, both sharing a slight nod in agreement. Surprisingly, the three of them were opposed to the reinstatement of the tournament, Dumbledore having surprised Michael by being the second to co-sign his letter of protest. They both knew it was a complete and utter farce, intended to be used as a political ploy at gaining influence by some in the Ministry and both would oppose it at every turn.

The headmaster went on to briefly explain what the tournament entailed, not showing his inner thoughts as the excited chatters grew. Michael shared a look with his group of friends, they were all in agreement and were not in the least bit excited about all this.

"And now, let us welcome, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons," Dumbledore waved his hands at the doors of the Great Hall.

The students of Beauxbatons entered, doing a little dance and display. Michael internally rolled his eyes at it all. He watched, intrigued, when what only could have been the allure of a Veela washed over him, having no effect. He raised an eyebrow at the Beauxbatons girl who did this. Yes, definitely a Veela. He rolled his eyes along with Padma when many of the male students and some of the females, couldn't keep their eyes off the girl.

The Beauxbatons girls made their way to stand by the fire, shivering a little. Their headmistress towering over them all. Dumbledore, having greeted Madam Maxime, now stood at his lectern again, "Now, let us welcome our friends from the north, the students of Durmstrang."

Durmstrang entered, doing their own little display involving spinning staves and breathing fire animals. It was flashy and crude. Of course, few paid attention to that, instead choosing to chant 'Krum! Krum!' over and over again. Apparently, the Bulgarian seeker from the Quidditch World Cup attends Durmstrang. Michael nor Seshat cared all that much to be honest.

They both waited patiently for introductions to be made. Of course, the headmaster had to insist they sing that forsaken school song. Michael stood and pretended to sing, shooting the headmaster an irritated look, receiving amused, twinkling eyes in return. The old coot knew how much everyone hated this song and took perverse amusement whenever he could get them to sing. Michael fought the urge to glare.

Once everyone was seated, dinner was served. Thank merciful Merlin for that. Michael frowned when he noticed Beauxbatons had joined the Ravenclaw table. He had no intention of playing nice with the other schools. He didn't care for keeping up appearances, pureblood or not. He groaned as some of the girls' gazes from Beauxbatons landed on him. Apparently being a lord at his age made him desirable. They could all take a long walk off a high cliff for all he cared. He tactfully ignored them all, turning to his dinner, chatting a little with Padma. It was going to be a long year if those girls got any ideas.

* * *

It was Halloween and the usual feast was not going ahead. It was the night the goblet of fire will choose the names of the champions. The goblet had been revealed the previous night and all students had spent their time yesterday and today, clustered around it, cheering or heckling those who put their names in. It was all the source of the current headache Michael was feeling, despite the fact he couldn't get headaches. Michael was sat with Terry and Padma at the Ravenclaw table, looking to all the world to be calm, collected and indifferent. Inside, however, Michael was in a foul humour, Seshat having long since given up on trying to cheer him up. He didn't let his bad mood distract him though, paying close attention to the proceedings.

"In a few moments," Headmaster Dumbledore spoke, standing beside the goblet which burned with blue flames, "The Goblet of Fire shall make its final decision and release the name of the first champion. I estimate it shall take only a few minutes longer."

Exactly three minutes later, the goblet, with avid attention from most of the hall, brightened suddenly before the flames changed to an angry red. A piece of parchment was shot out, floating gently towards the ground, only to be snatched from the air by Dumbledore's deft fingers. He glanced at the parchment for a moment before raising his head and declaring loudly, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is…...Fleur Delacour!"

Applause and some light cheering rang around the hall as the girl, the Veela, in question rose and daintily made her way up and out through the teachers' entrance. Michael did applaud, as it was polite but his stony expression reinforced others understanding in his stance on the whole farce of a tournament. The goblets fire turned red again, the hall falling silent in anticipation. Another piece of parchment was shot out, still flaming slightly, caught with ease by Dumbledore. He again glanced down at it, before raising his head and declaring the next name.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is…..Viktor Krum!" the headmaster was drowned out by the sounds of cheering and chanting. Michael glared down at his fork, the poor thing feeling his ire.

The headmaster raised a hand to silence the hall, just in time for the goblet to change colours for a third and final time. Another piece of parchment was shot from the goblet and Dumbledore again caught it with grace. He glanced down at it and appeared to relax, at least to Michael he did.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…...Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table went mental, Diggory receiving pats to the back and practically being pushed all the way up and out of the Great Hall. Michael wilted a little in relief also, shooting a brief glance at Dumbledore who nodded imperceptibly. Faith, of course, liked to mess with people, probably to derive some form of amusement from their groaning and grumbling.

"Now that the…" the headmaster was cut off by the goblets fire going red again, this time the goblet shaking as if trying to resist something. A final piece of parchment was shot out, partially aflame. Dumbledore quenched it and caught it, staring down at it, dumbfounded and a little in shock. He cleared his throat, glancing up, and said,

"Harry Potter?" it sounded like a question and it was, "Harry Potter!" he said a little louder, though calmly.

Michael withheld a groan, resisting the urge to facepalm….or to beat his head on the table before him repeatedly. No year was going to be a quiet year for Harry. He glanced up just in time to see Harry shakily enter the teachers' entrance, glancing back at him with his eyes pleading for help. The hall which had been quiet at the announcement began to fill with inquiries and exclamations of disbelief from the students of all three schools. Michael nodded slightly and rose from his seat, giving his group of friends a look. They would discuss this later, rationally and without emotional outbursts.

He marched up to the head table, being spotted by Snape first, who appeared to pale a little and take a slight step away from the headmaster's side. The teachers and ministry officials were muttering amongst themselves, the muttering getting louder as they headed towards the teachers' entrance. Michael shot the professors a look that said he was not to be stopped and they all appeared to take a step back or pretend to not notice him. It seems none wanted to be on the receiving end of his temper, especially not after last year. His political standing and allies may also be a factor.

The arguing group of tournament officials left through the teachers' entrance, leaving Michael, Snape and McGonagall to trail behind them. Michael could hear Moody making his way towards them though he ignored the man in favour of following the tournament officials towards the chamber the champions were being housed in.

Michael ignored everyone and made his way straight to Harry's side, Harry smiling shakily in relief. Michael patted his shoulder to comfort him, raising an eyebrow at Diggory who seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself and was gazing at Harry in a way that did not impress Michael. Michael gazed back at Diggory, his expression stony.

Dumbledore cut off the ministry officials breaking up their argument by moving over to Harry, speaking to him in his affably calm tone.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" the Headmaster asked, glancing at Michael for a moment.

"No sir," Harry whispered, wincing when the arguments started up again between the ministry officials, Ludo Bagman and Karkaroff bickering at each other.

Michael turned his unimpressed gaze to Karkaroff, who said some rather unflattering things about Harry and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You will keep comments like that to yourself, Mr Karkaroff. It is most unbefitting for a headmaster to behave in such a manner," Michael's voice was soft and light, yet held a knife-like sharpness.

Dumbledore fought a smile. He found Michael's comment most amusing.

Karkaroff sputtered for a moment though didn't retort, deeming it best to not upset the head of an ancient house regardless of the age of the individual. Michael turned back to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the frown he received from Diggory.

"You okay, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry didn't answer verbally, not trusting his voice, so he nodded a yes. Michael offered him a smile and patted his shoulder. Seshat briefed Michael on what he had missed of the surrounding conversation while his attention was on Harry.

"So Harry must compete? Are you absolutely sure about that, Mr Crouch?" Michael or rather Seshat asked the man, using a human voice. Harry, Dumbledore and Snape seemed to notice the change, though only Harry fully knew what it meant.

"It is unfortunately so," Mr Crouch said as he sighed out a breath, "A name that has been selected by the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. He must compete."

Seshat didn't miss a beat. "A magical contract? I didn't think a minor, could agree to one, without their guardian's approval and permission. Has Madam Longbottom been appraised? Has she even been informed?" Seshat hid a smirk at the way Crouch, Bagman and some of the other ministry officials seemed to pale at the mention of Augusta. Dumbledore seemed to frown and his eyes lit up.

"I shall contact Madam Longbottom. She should be present before we decide anything further," Seshat nodded in agreement as Crouch hastily agreed. Dumbledore gave Michael or rather Seshat a brief look of thanks. It seems the man didn't want Harry in danger this year. That was a relief. Michael and Seshat were starting to re-evaluate their opinion of the headmaster. He clearly wasn't all bad.

Needless to say, Augusta was not in the least bit impressed with what had transpired. She asked all the right questions and had Harry's champion status brought into question. He'll have to attend the events but not participate and he wasn't being classed as a champion either. The Goblet of Fire was also isolated and under analysis by the Unspeakables. They wished to know how someone managed to charm it to release more names than normal and who they were. It was announced as an attempt on Harry's life, gaining sympathy from many in the school.

* * *

Seshat growled in irritation, tossing the book she had been reading haphazardly onto the workbench before her. She had been researching ways in which Harry's name could have been entered into the Goblet of Fire, despite him being underage, all in an effort to ease Harry's mind. The poor boy was freaking out a little and had broken down a day or two after the whole announcement, worrying about who had entered his name and why. Michael and Seshat had spent an hour trying to calm him while he clung to them for comfort.

 **'Nothing. Absolutely useless.'**

'Could we be overthinking it? We've been looking up obscure spells. What if it is something simple and quite common?'

Seshat frowned in thought, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She blew out a breath. She was stumped and Michael's suggestion warranted investigation.

 **'Okay. We should check in the library for definite. For now, let's get some sleep.'**

'Agreed.'

Michael took control and got ready for bed, falling into a deep, restful sleep in moments.

* * *

Michael couldn't help himself. Diggory had been trying to corner Harry, to talk to him so the boy claimed. Michael didn't buy it. He, Neville or one of the others had taken to sticking with Harry everywhere. Michael didn't know what was up with the boy but it was getting on his nerves.

'I swear if that boy keeps being this persistent, despite being told no by Harry, I'll crack his skull.'

 **'I could think of worse fates if I'm being honest.'**

Michael snorted with amusement, earning a curious glance from Harry and Padma. He scratched his neck in a predetermined signal that meant Seshat had said something. He shook his head minutely, telling them both that it was funny but unimportant.

'I cannot wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend.'

 **'Why…...oh, are you sure? I'm still studying the proposed blueprints. It'll be a good few months before we can even attempt to continue construction…..'**

'Seshat, I know. I just think that we should set up one of the power module factories for now. Maybe send out some drones to find the rarer minerals we'll need…..'

 **'I get it Michael and I know. Let's wait until tonight to organise this.'**

The trio had reached the library so Michael had to pay attention.

"So you want to look up specific spells or what?" he asked Harry.

Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, giving a one-armed shrug. Michael and Padma shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Fine. We'll join Hermione in her task. 'Three' heads are better than one, after all," he said with a small grin.

Padma and Harry snorted in amusement. Michael didn't include Harry in that 'three' but other people didn't need to know that. He set off into the sea of shelves laden with dusty tomes, Padma heading off in a different direction. Harry headed for Hermione, who immediately set upon him in a frenzy of parchment and ink. Harry wasn't going to shuck all the work off on his friends and Hermione was going to make sure he knew that.

* * *

"How did it go?" Michael asked Harry as he sat down beside Neville at the Gryffindor table, grabbing a sandwich and pouring himself some tea. The other Gryffindor's were long since used to the visitors from other tables, mainly Michael, Padma or Terry. It was a regular occurrence by now so nobody batted an eyelash or passed a smart remark.

He smiled weakly, sighing before he answered.

"Annoying. The Headmaster banned the reporter from the grounds. She wanted to do interviews but those weren't part of the ceremony so they were disallowed," he spoke softly, "Our wands were checked by Mr Ollivander and that was it. A big load of huff and bluster about nothing."

Michael nodded, tucking into his lunch. He frowned thoughtfully as he chewed, wondering what was a reporter doing hanging around a school. He'd have to ask Augusta about it.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Michael spoke softly, "perhaps getting out of the castle and clearing your head will do you some good."

Harry raised an eyebrow, mulling over Michael's suggestion for a few moments. He smiled.

"Sure. Sounds good…"

"...but we have to…" Hermione injected.

"Hermione," Michael stared at her, "We need to take a break from all this studying or we'll burn out."

 **'Except for us,'** Seshat added in his mind with a chuckle.

'Except for us.'

"Saturday then?" Neville asked, speaking up.

"Saturday," Padma agreed from her place beside her sister.

* * *

Michael sighed as he left his friends. They had asked but he refused to tell them anything. He didn't want them demanding to come and he certainly didn't want to risk bringing them. He told them to stick around the town and to not wait up for him as he should be back in a few hours.

He disappeared down a side alley, engaging the cloaking device as he walked. Once he was far enough away from the crowds and out of sight, he beamed himself aboard the Magellan, his and Seshat's mothership.

He appeared on the Pel'tak, the android guards not reacting to his arrival. If he had been an intruder, he'd have been out cold, several stun blasts taking him down. Thankfully there had been no intruders to test his security.

He stepped up to the control pedestal, laying his hand on the controls. Setting a course for Avonia, he watched the view beyond the window shift, Earth disappearing from view. He engaged the hyperdrive at maximum and then stepped away from the controls once the ship had entered hyperspace. He stepped up to the chair in the centre of the room, settling onto it.

'Forty minutes. What shall we do?'

 **'Well for starters we need to…..'**

 _Later. Avonia. Vulcan Shipyard_

Forty minutes later, Michael beamed down to the shipyard and immediately made his way towards the control chair. Settling back onto the throne-like chair, he sighed out a breath as it activated, the chair settling back into a reclining position.

'Okay. ~The power modules first?~'

 **'Of course. What is the direct translation for those modules by the way? I cannot reference it for some reason.'**

'Oh…...um….one moment…...Vis Avernakis….literally translates to 'energy universe' or 'power universe'….so Universe Energy or Universe Power…...The language was incredibly nuanced when they first named these modules.'

 **'Wait. I understand. Yes, the goa'uld had theorized this source of power, as have the human scientists at home. I believe they call it, Zero Point Energy. Which makes sense considering how those modules work.'**

'Very much so. Wait….you actually understand this gibberish?'

 **'Of course. Once you get past the language barrier. Just because we have the language downloaded into your brain, doesn't mean we fully understand what is being said at all times. As you said, a very nuanced language.'**

Michael cracked a smile and set about the slow task of ordering the facility to build sufficient survey and mining drones to gather all the materials to fill up the facilities stores.

 **'Great thinking. Planning ahead for when we finally finish off that warship, huh?'**

'Naturally.'

He then drew up the schematics for what he was now going to call a 'Vis Module' or 'VM' production facility, a small one. It would need to be tethered close to the surface of a suitable star, for the power needed to charge the VMs themselves was great and only a star could supply the near constant and consistent stream of energy required. Compared to the total energy output of a single main sequence star during its lifetime, this energy was negligible. The energy would have been radiated into space and lost anyway.

'One of the stars in this system meets ninety per cent of the requirements. Good. I'm glad we don't have to go searching for a star. It will suffice.'

 **'Agreed.'**

Michael ordered the shipyard to begin construction of the facility as soon as enough of the required resources had been gathered or produced.

'That's done. Now it's time to sort out the incomplete schematics for that warship.'

 **'This is going to be fun, though tedious.'**

* * *

Six hours later, Michael beamed down to Hogsmeade, his little escapade has proven fruitful. They had spent about three hours going over the designs the Ancients had left in the database for the warship. The designs were not complete, despite the hyperdrive section having been constructed. It took some time, searching through the Repository and the database Merlin had input into it, to find what they needed. The Lanteans had rushed construction of the ships when in Pegasus, building them for function before form, leaving the vessels looking lopsided with their asymmetric designs tacked onto the original base. Seshat and Michael wanted to correct that and try to extrapolate what the Ancients had originally envisioned for the design. It was going to take months of work but Seshat hoped they'd have the design fleshed out by the time this school year ended and they could at least start up construction. She wouldn't lie, it was going to take a while.

Michael met up with his friends at the prearranged spot, the Three Broomsticks. They never asked, despite being curious, the group of friends laughing and joking with each other as they drank butterbeer and played a game or two.

All and all, things were going well enough this year.

* * *

Author's Note:

First off I would like to say that I am terribly sorry for the wait. Real life got in the way along with some major writers block. I had half of this chapter written and sitting idle since Hallowe'en last year, unable to finish it. I'm hoping my muse hasn't been temporary.

The pace of the story is shifting. I have many plot points that I need to tie in together, many that some reviewers have unhelpfully pointed out (Read: irritated me.)

Seriously, can you not accept that I might be setting something up for the future. I'm not going to tie off every plot point in every single chapter. I have several outstanding plot points that will make sense, mostly. Please, this is fanfiction. Even professional works have plotholes. You just have to learn to accept it. I also won't be giving in to demands from people who want the story to go the way they want it to go. I honestly think that is why many of the Stargate stories on this site have gone into hiatus or have been abandoned.

Be patient. A good story takes time to formulate. Please note that this story is beyond novel length and the amount of work I put into it is all on my time. I'm not being paid for this.


End file.
